Woman's World
by Admiral
Summary: Colonel Samantha Carter leads a mission back to the world of the Amazons as the Goa'uld who created it returns to reclaim her prize. COMPLETE! Sequel to WOMAN'S WORK PROUDLY SamPete
1. Old Business

DISCLAIMER: _Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

PREVIOUSLY IN ADMIRAL'S _STARGATE SG-1_ FANFIC:

"Jack…where's Sam?"

"We are doing everything we can right now to solve this problem and until it _is _solved, we have to be patient."

"And while we sit here playing with the thing Carter could be dying on that world!"

"She could be dead already, which means destroying our equipment and risking our lives won't do any good anyway!"

"Is this your home?"

"You should see the technology they have hooked up to their 'Gate…There are no terminals, no visible hardware, just massive floating displays."

"…they're willing to negotiate an alliance with us against the Gould, provided that Sam handles the negotiations for Earth."

WOMAN'S WORLD

By Darrin A. Colbourne

Detective Pete Shanahan was finally starting to get used to these lunchtime "window shopping" excursions in Colorado Springs. Granted, the selection of stores could be better. There were way too many fashion boutiques for his taste, and one flower shop was pretty much the same as any other. Still, he wouldn't mind revisiting the antique shop they'd found yesterday, and the pet store wasn't a _total_ bore. Ultimately, the one thing that made the trip worthwhile was that knowledge that, no matter how he felt about the shops, he was with great company.

At least, she was _usually _great company. Today, all through lunch and the walk, she seemed distracted, preoccupied. It was as if her mind were a million miles away - and given her occupation, that might very well be the case.

Well, she was supposed to on Earth with him just then, so if he had to share her with some otherworldly crisis, he thought he should at least have an idea of what the crisis was. With that in mind he turned to his companion and asked: "Okay, where are you right now?"

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was jarred out of her reverie by the question. "I'm sorry…what?" She responded feebly.

"You keep zoning out like that and I'm going to steer you right into a cigar shop." Pete said. "I know one right down this street with El Cojibas to die for."

Sam made a face at the thought of cigar smoke. "In that case I'll be sure to be more alert." She said.

"Okay," Pete said. "In the meantime, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I guess I haven't been very good company." She said.

"Well, parts of you have." He said as he raised their clasped hands. "Your left hand's been good company for my right hand, and your perfume's been great for my nose. And that dress and sweater? Great company for my eyes. But - and I never thought I'd admit this - my brain's starving for attention and, frankly, yours isn't getting with the program."

Sam was chuckling lightly by the end of Pete's speech. The smile on her face was a good start, but he know knew there'd be a cloud over their date until she got whatever was bothering her off her chest.

"So what's up?" He prompted, more seriously this time.

Sam's smile faded as she took a quick glance around. After that she got a little closer to Pete - which he didn't mind at all - and spoke in a low voice. "Remember when I told you about the attack?"

Pete lowered his voice to match. "You mean when the big motherships pulled into orbit and started raining laser beams and fighters down on you?"

"The very same. We managed to beat them because we had access to alien technology that was more powerful, but for various reasons we no longer have that access--"

"So if the big motherships come back, there's nothing standing in their way except stuff that wouldn't have worked if we'd never had the alien technology in the first place?"

Sam grinned. "Well…now that you put it that way it sounds much more hopeless than I thought."

"Always glad to help put things in perspective." Pete said. "Didn't you tell me once that we had allies, like the little gray guys?"

"The Asgard. Yes, they are allies, but they have really big problems of their own right now."

"Anybody else?"

"Let's just say it's been a very bad couple of years for interstellar relations."

"Ah." Pete said with a nod. They continued their walk in silence for a few minutes, then a store across the street caught Pete's eye. It was a comic book shop. Its façade was designed not to clash with the storefronts of its neighbors, but the promotional posters displayed in the windows were more than garish enough to compensate for the architecture.

"See, that's what we need!" He said, indicating the comic shop to Sam. "Someone with 'powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men' to kick alien butt whenever necessary."

"I had powers like that once." Sam said.

"You're kidding!" Pete said, then remembered what they'd just been talking about. "Or maybe you're not."

"Nope." Sam said, grinning. "Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive - all that."

"What happened?"

"Powers wore off, ended up trapped behind a force-field on a ship about to explode…Same Ol', Same Ol'."

Pete chuckled at the thought, then the chuckles graduated to full blown belly laughs as another image popped into his head.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

When he could control himself, Pete said, "I just got an image of you in a Wonder Woman costume."

"And you thought it was funny?"

"Oh, No! I'm sure you'd look very becoming." His face managed to stay straight for two seconds after he said it. Then he laughed harder.

Sam swatted him lightly with her free hand, but found herself laughing right along with him…until she stopped short, paralyzed by a sudden insight. Pete stopped laughing when he caught her staring into space.

"Of course." She muttered. "I should have thought of that sooner."

"Thought of what?" Pete said, appropriately confused.

Sam gave him a peck on the cheek in response. "You're a genius!" She said.

Of course he didn't know what she was talking about, but he chose not to argue the point. With her mood suddenly brightened, the rest of the walk would be more enjoyable…just the way he planned it, naturally.

* * *

"The Puzzle-Loving Super Amazons???" O'Neill said. Though he hadn't actually raised his voice, the look on his face conveyed quite clearly how little he thought of the idea.

"Yes, Sir, those would be the Themyscirans I was talking about." Samantha Carter said.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill took a moment to rub the sleep - and frustration - from his eyes. It was the day after Pete Shanahan had given Carter the idea, a little after Eight AM, and she'd come straight to O'Neill's office to pitch it to him. She'd caught him just as he was sitting down to tackle the piles of requisitions, transfer orders and expense reports currently threatening to overrun his desk the way the Chinese overran the Marines at Chosin.

"Carter," he said when he raised his head, "we've been down that street already…"

"General, the Themyscirans are at just the level of technological sophistication necessary to help us out of the bind we're in." Carter said.

"And the last time we tried to negotiate for some of that 'technological sophistication' we came away shockingly empty-handed." O'Neill shot back.

Carter bristled inwardly at that. She had handled those negotiations, after all. "That's true, Sir, but we may be in a better bargaining position now, and I don't think we have any choice but to try."

"There's always a choice." O'Neill said.

"Sir, even if we used every naquadah reactor currently in our possession there wouldn't be enough power to operate the technology at Antarctica base - and that's assuming anyone else on Earth could operate it as efficiently as you did when you were possessed by the Knowledge of the Ancients. Our most advanced allies are busy trying to save their own galaxy from the replicators and our next most advanced allies, the Tok'Ra, aren't even speaking to us. The _Prometheus_ is still being repaired, we haven't even begun to replace the F-302s that we lost and Ba'al might be on his way here right now."

"Thank you, Colonel, but I am aware of the tactical situation."

"Then you should also understand, Sir, that any opportunity we might have to mount a serious defense that would improve the tactical situation should be exploited, even if it's a long shot."

O'Neill thought about it a moment, then said, "Point taken, but even if I wanted to send you, I couldn't. You're too valuable to us here to risk sending you offworld without proper back-up, and with Teal'c already offworld trying to bring Bra'tac back into the fold, you'd be going to Themyscira undermanned."

"Daniel and I can handle it by ourselves." Carter said.

"Maybe, but I'd still feel better if you were taking a full team with you."

"There's no regulation that says an SG team has to have four people." She said hopefully.

It wouldn't work this time. "No, but common sense and over seven years of experience say it should be more than two." Carter tried to say something else but O'Neill stopped her with a raised hand. "AH! Remember that 'tactical situation' you laid out mere moments ago? The part you neglected to mention was that before Ba'al gets here, he'll be running roughshod over all his Gould buddies, which means they're just as eager to get their hands on new technology as we are. Now, maybe they don't know about our Amazon friends, but maybe they _do_, and as long as that's a possibility I'm not sending anything smaller than a four-man team anywhere near them. Clear?"

"As crystal, Sir." Carter said. She was deflated a little by the speech, but she had to admit he was right. Still, she was sure they needed to go back to Themyscira. After a moment, she said, "Okay…what if I could make up a full team?"

"Make it up out of what? Or should I say 'whom'?" O'Neill said. He'd set up the duty roster - it was on the desk somewhere - and knew there was no one to spare.

"I have a couple of ideas."

* * *

"You told him _what_??" Pete Shanahan's voice screeched over the phone.

"Pete," Carter said, "This is not a conversation for the general public."

"Hold on." He said. Carter assumed he was going someplace where he could talk more freely. A minute or two later he came back on. "Okay…now can I ask what the hell you were thinking?"

"I was thinking that you could really help me out on this mission. The General was willing to go for it--"

"But I don't _want_ to go into space!" Pete hissed into the phone.

"It'll only be for a few days," Carter said, "and it won't be 'into space'. Your feet will be on solid ground the whole time."

"On another _planet_, Sam," Pete said, "which means, I assume, I'll end up in space at some point along the way. Let's not split hairs."

"It's a friendly planet…"

"I'm nowhere near trained for that sort of thing."

"Actually, as a police officer you're already better trained than most of our SG Team candidates when we first recruit them. The methods you were taught for dealing with the risks you face on your job aren't radically different from the tactics we use when exploring other worlds."

"I would think the 'exploring other worlds' part would qualify as a radical difference!"

"Look, Pete, I know I'm asking a lot, but this mission really depends on you coming along. General O'Neill is only willing to give the go-ahead if I can fill out my team with people who can approximate a trained SGC officer's capabilities or offer viable support. You can do both. It will only be a few days and it's a nice planet. I promise." When he didn't answer right away she played her trump card. "It's full of Amazons…"

"Amazons, huh?" He said, doubt plain in his voice.

"Yep. You and Daniel will be the only men on a whole planet full of beautiful women."

Pete chuckled a little. "You call that a selling point? I've seen all the old movies. I know how that one works out. Two days after we arrive he and I will be the queen's love slaves and you'll have to go Rambo on their Amazon asses to save us from being used to repopulate their civilization."

Carter laughed harder. "Believe me, Pete, with these women that will be the least of your worries. Besides, even if it does come to that I can handle it. Been there, done that."

"When was this?"

"Remind me some time to tell you about Hathor."

"I'll be sure to. Okay, suppose I say 'yes'. That'll make it you, me and Daniel, right? Don't you need a fourth?"

Carter suddenly became serious. "Um…yeah. That's something I think I should prepare you for…"

* * *

Sarah Gardner was in the kitchen fixing lunch when she heard the phone ring. She reached to pick it up, but it stopped before she could get her hand around the receiver. She assumed Daniel had picked up the extension.

Sarah had been staying with Daniel ever since she'd been released from the SGC Infirmary. She'd ostensibly be there only until she got her life back together, but that seemed a less likely proposition every time she tried to undo one of the consequences of her "disappearance".

A glance at her reflection in the nearby toaster reminded her of one consequence she might never overcome. When she'd been possessed by Osiris, every time she looked in a mirror she'd felt like she was looking at a complete stranger, so detached was her consciousness from her body. When Osiris was gone she'd found that she had to get used to the idea that the pretty face and long, curly hair she saw in the reflection belonged to her, not to some ancient god or evil alien.

Sarah shook off those thoughts as she finished setting the sandwiches and iced teas on a tray. As she carried it into the living room she heard Daniel's half of the phone conversation.

"…sure that's a good idea? Yes, I understand how important this could be…well, that's what I'm not sure about. I mean, what is 'too soon'?" Right…well, maybe Jack has a point. Look, let me ask, but it's up to her, okay? Right, I'll call you back." With that he hung up the phone and turned to face Sarah.

Sarah carefully set the tray on the coffee table. She had the feeling she probably shouldn't be holding anything breakable when Daniel answered her question. "What's 'up to her'?" She said.

Daniel looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "When you were…" He began. She watched his face as he struggled to find an elegant way to describe her "experience" and then, finally, sidestepped it. "Do you remember ever hearing about a world called 'Themyscira'?"

While she was recovering she'd been debriefed about her time with the Goa'uld by intelligence personnel. At the time she'd told them she didn't remember everything about the experience, but then and since she'd often been surprised about how much she did remember. "Only in passing. It's considered a lost world, like Earth was supposed to be. I don't really know anything about it."

After a short pause, Daniel said, "How would you like to go there?"


	2. Background

DISCLAIMER: _Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

WOMAN'S WORLD

By Darrin A. Colbourne

"Themyscira," Daniel Jackson began, "otherwise known as P4X-452. Three years ago SG-1 attempted to explore this world, but we were initially prevented from doing so by the inhabitants." Jackson was standing in front of the display screen in the SGC's Briefing Room. Seated around the briefing table were LCOL Samantha Carter, Pete Shanahan and Sarah Gardner. BGEN Jack O'Neill was sitting leisurely at his place at the head of the table. The briefing was mainly for the benefit of Pete and Sarah. "Their purpose at the time was to isolate Sam and test her strength and intellect. Once she successfully completed their tests we were allowed to visit, examine their culture and try to forge an alliance with them against the Gould. Here's what we found out about them." With that Jackson used the remote control to change the image on the display from the Stargate Command screensaver to that of a statue of a woman. The figure dated back to ancient Greece. "According to Themysciran legend about five thousand years ago their ancestors were delivered to their world from Earth by the goddess Artemis, who in Greek Mythology was the goddess of Hunting and Archery. Now, Artemis is actually one of several older pagan goddesses absorbed into the Greek Pantheon by the male-dominated Hellenic civilizations emerging in that era. Her true mythic origins can be found among several matriarchal nomadic tribes that once inhabited parts of Southern and Eastern Europe."

"Amazon tribes." Pete said. When everyone looked at him, he said, "That's what they were, right?"

"Right," Sarah said, "though they didn't call themselves that. The term 'Amazon' is more modern, originating in Greek philosophical works dating back only a little over two thousand years."

"But they did live up to the archetype the term was meant to define," Jackson said, "by performing tasks traditionally attributed to men, such as hunting, tribal defense…"

"Daniel," O'Neill said, "I think he gets it."

"Right." Jackson said. "What's important for us to know is that the real Artemis was a Gould, and sometime between 3000 and 2500 BC she began taking the strongest women from these Amazon tribes and transporting them to Themyscira. We think she did that to guarantee herself a supply of strong, female bodies to serve as hosts for her symbiote."

"Why do that when she could make a host of anyone, Male or Female?" Sarah said. After all, Osiris hadn't been picky about choosing a woman for _his_ host.

"It makes sense for a couple of reasons. By that time Ra had already been ruler of Earth by default for thousands of years, and even though he'd physically abandoned the planet it was still part of his empire, which meant he could control access to it by virtue of his being its System Lord and being the chief System Lord overall. The fact that both the Giza and Antarctica Stargates were inaccessible at the time just made his job of isolating the planet easier. So while pretty much all of the System Lords had access to human hosts, the planet with the greatest supply of them was essentially off limits. This was a problem for Artemis, because the nature of societies that developed under Gould rule made it almost impossible for her favorite hosts, Amazons, to develop naturally. They literally only existed _here_, so she began conducting secret raids on Earth to steal them and horde them on Themyscira, a planet deep in her territory. She continued this piracy for about three centuries before Ra finally got tired of it and shut her down, devastating a chunk of her empire in the process, but by then she had nearly a thousand Amazons to do with whatever she pleased. She'd been keeping the strongest ones alive all that time using Gould technology, while she mated the rest with her Jaffa to keep the supply replenished. And since Themyscira was virtually untamed, she could be sure that once the Amazons she took from Earth were left alone there they'd do what had come naturally to them, which was carve out a life of their own, becoming stronger and longer-lived in the process. That meant that for centuries to come Artemis would have a vast supply of the only type of hosts that could live up to her standards _and_ a ready-made army to use in case of an emergency."

"Sounds like a good plan," Pete said, "but I'm guessing there was a flaw…"

"The same one that Ra and lot of other Goa'uld ran into." Carter said. "Leave so many strong, smart and motivated people alone in one spot for too long without keeping a tight leash on them---"

"And they begin to think they no longer need gods of any kind," Sarah said, "and decide to do something about them."

"Which is exactly what happened on Themyscira around 2300 BC." Jackson said. "The Themyscirans rebelled against Artemis and ejected her from the planet, sealed off the Stargate there, dismantled its control device and fought her Jaffa tooth and nail every time she attempted to land them there from spaceships. Eventually, greater problems elsewhere in her empire forced Artemis to abandon Themyscira entirely, but during their defensive campaign the Themyscirans were picking apart any technology she left behind, so by the time Artemis was gone for good they were already advancing technologically at an accelerated rate. We've seen this happen on other former Gould worlds, but the Themyscirans are especially gifted, so much so that by about 1900 BC they'd already mastered long-range flight and were talking about space travel, had microwave and laser weapons at their disposal and - though I wasn't able to get them to commit to exactly when - at some point had found a way to reproduce among themselves without the aid of men."

"You make it sound like it's a state secret for them." Pete said.

"Oh, I only wish it were, Pete," O'Neill said, "Because while Daniel wasn't able to get them to say when they pulled it off he did finally get them to tell us _how_ they did it."

"Not pretty?" Pete said.

"Not even close." O'Neill said.

"Well, regardless," Jackson said, "they did it, and with the ability to procreate they could spread across the planet while sustaining their technological progress, until Themyscira developed into the world we'll be visiting." Another click of the remote and the scene switched to video footage of a Themysciran city. "Their population now stands at about 100 million people, scattered among several communities similar to Greek city-states. The one we're going to is called 'Arachinopolis', and while it's not the largest city-state it has the oldest roots. It was the first large-scale community established on the planet. It allowed its founders to give up the hunter-gatherer lifestyle and begin modern domestic living, while it's proximity to the Stargate allowed its citizens to mount a large, rapid response to any Gate-borne attack. From here, Themyscirans spread out and established other similar civilizations around the globe. Although each city-state has its own unique culture, they do adhere to some planet-wide agreements, including one that establishes the Arachinopolans as the Administrators of the Themyscira Stargate."

After a slight pause, Pete raised his hand. When Jackson nodded, he put it down and said, "So, we're going to see these Arackin…Arra…these people in charge of the Stargate on that planet and ask them to help us out against the Gould?"

"Yes. Specifically, we'll get in touch with Clytemnestra, the city's Chief Educator. She was the one who conducted Sam's testing and she was our principle contact the last time we attempted negotiations."

"So…you've done this already?" Pete said.

"Well, yes…once."

"Okay, that's what I don't get. If these Amazons are so willing to accept people from Earth and enter into some kind of agreement with us, why aren't they already our allies?"

O'Neill snapped his fingers and pointed at Pete. "And _that's _why he's the Detective!" The General said. "Colonel, why don't _you_ answer the man's question? Pay attention, Pete. You'll like this."

Pete looked at Carter then, who glanced quickly at O'Neill. The General was sporting the same "I _so_ told you so!" smile he'd given her when they first got back from Themyscira. Even after three years, it didn't look like he'd ever get tired of saying it, even if he didn't say it out loud.

She decided to ignore him and speak to Pete. "The thing about an alliance is that it has to be mutually beneficial to all the parties involved. In the case of Themyscira we were negotiating from a position of extreme disadvantage. For instance, in a strict military alliance they would have to do most of the heavy lifting, since they have weapons and transports that we aren't even close to developing yet. Also, to do us any good they would have to carry the fight to the Goa'uld, bringing the Wrath of the Gods down on themselves after five millenia of trying to keep the gods from coming anywhere near them. They had the advantage of being off the Goa'uld radar and we were asking them to give up that advantage for essentially no other reason than that it would buy us time to come up with our own defenses."

"But it certainly wouldn't be the only time Earth has allied itself with more advanced peoples." Sarah said. "What about the Asgard and the Tok'Ra?"

"We actually had something to offer the Tok'Ra." Jackson said. "Willing hosts, like Sam's father…and, actually, there's not much of an 'alliance' there right now anyway. As for the Asgard, we've been able to help them occasionally against the replicators…but ultimately we only ended up delaying the inevitable."

"Jeez! I hope you didn't tell the Amazons that the first time you talked to them." Pete said.

"Actually, the really bad stuff hadn't happened yet back then…" Carter said.

"Still," Jackson said, "I think the reason that most of the Themyscirans rejected an alliance with Earth is that they saw too many potential downsides…and in hindsight they might have been right."

"Okay, forget an alliance." Pete said. "If their weapons are so great why didn't we just trade for them and use them ourselves?"

"Again, we were at a disadvantage." Carter said. "They're centuries ahead of us scientifically. We had nothing to offer that they hadn't already rendered obsolete."

"Sorry," Sarah said, "but none of this makes sense. We've all read the report of your initial contacts with the Themyscirans, Colonel, and your descriptions of them make them sound like a generous, giving people. There's nothing to indicate that they would be so mercenary."

"Ha!" O'Neill said. "'Mercenary'! Good word."

"Well, is there no charity in their hearts at all?" Sarah said.

"Actually, there is." Carter said, looking pointedly at O'Neill before she turned her attention to Sarah. "They were more than willing to share their knowledge of Stargate Technology and provide us with humanitarian aid in the event of a crisis. Unfortunately, most of what they know about Stargates we already know, and the rest is beyond our ability to exploit."

"And the humanitarian aid is only useful _after_ a devastating attack." Jackson said. "Our main goal is to either prevent or defend against one."

"Wow." Pete said. "It sounds like those negotiations really sucked."

"Oh, we haven't even gotten to the 'sucks' part yet, Pete." O'Neill said.

Jackson finally let his growing exasperation show. "Jack…!"

"Don't 'Jack' me, Daniel. Just tell them the rest of it."

Jackson let out a breath and continued. "The technological disparity isn't the only reason trade wouldn't work. Usually when we set up a trade agreement with another world the details are based on an exchange of either goods or services, essentially barter. The Themyscirans totally abandoned the practice of bartering about a thousand years ago. Even if we had something to trade with them, they wouldn't trade."

"That's crazy." Pete said.

"That's what I said." O'Neill said.

"Jack, you were wrong then and Pete, you're wrong now." Jackson said. "It is _not_ crazy. It is simply an outgrowth of their cultural idiosyncrasies. These women live to solve complex problems in all aspects of their lives. Their economics are no exception. Once they began to mint and circulate currency it was only natural that they'd be attracted to the intricacies and mysteries of Capitalism. Once they got it to work successfully they developed a cultural bias against all other forms of commerce. They won't barter because they think it's too simplistic a way of doing business. Asking them to barter is like insulting their intelligence. If we had something they wanted they would gladly pay what they considered a fair price for it, and they would expect us to reciprocate."

"Rush Limbaugh would be proud." O'Neill said. Jackson ignored him.

"All of Themyscira's industries are privately owned, including those that manufacture weapons and ships. There's also very little government regulation, so there's no way for the Themyscirans to just gather some up and give them to us. The city-state governments purchase what they need from contractors, just like Western countries here on Earth. That meant that if we wanted Themysciran weapons we had to order them and pay for them like everyone else."

"Actually, finding that out almost made the negotiations worthwhile." Carter said. "Once we knew all that Clytemnestra said she would do her best to clear away any regulatory problems that might hinder our efforts to purchase weapons and weapons platforms. They even arranged a little impromptu Air and Space Show so we could pick out the stuff we liked."

"Now _that_ was pretty." O'Neill said.

"Yeah, but," Pete said, "if all that's true, why didn't we just buy the weapons we needed?"

There was an awkward silence. Carter looked at Jackson, then Jackson looked back at Carter, then they both looked at O'Neill, who let out a breath and said in an even tone, "Well, the Themysciran version of Standard and Poors worked out the exchange rate between American Dollars and Themysciran Dinars and helped us to see how much we'd have to spend in numbers we could understand…and we found out that the things we really needed would have been a little 'pricey'."

"We couldn't afford to buy everything we'd need to truly combat the System Lords on their level." Carter said.

"Well, you don't have to get everything at once," Pete said. "Maybe three or four nice ships…"

Jackson shook his head. "Nope. Not even one. Not even the little ones."

"We couldn't afford it?" Pete said.

"We couldn't afford it." Jackson said.

Everyone was startled by a chuckle. It came from Sarah. "I'm sorry," she said, "It's just…the United States of America, the largest military spender on _this_ planet, whose defense budget dwarfs those of the next ten military powers _combined_, couldn't afford to buy one spaceship from Extraterrestrial Amazons."

"Yeah," O'Neill said, "that was kind of my reaction." He leaned forward and clasped his hands on the table. "And now that this particular bit of dirty laundry is dangling out there for everyone to see, I ask you, Colonel Carter, what in this or any other world would make you think that this mission will end any more - dare I say it - profitably for us than the _last _one?"

Carter was ready for him. "Sir, the Themyscirans no longer have the luxury of staying invisible. The Jaffa I fought there couldn't possibly have been the only probe any of the System Lords ever sent. In times of relative peace they might pass off all those Jaffa MIAs as having been lost in an inhospitable environment, but eventually one of them is going to use his imagination and send a ship there - especially if he's being goaded into desperation by Ba'al - and what he's going to find is a technological bonanza that he won't want to leave without. Whether that System Lord is some total stranger or Artemis herself the Themyscirans will have to join our fight when he shows up. Maybe we can use that somehow, maybe convince them to launch a preemptive strike. And we're not alone anymore. Maybe all twelve nations that now know about the Stargate can chip in with us for some fighters. And, frankly, I'm not above begging, Sir. At the very least maybe we can get some of their technicians here to figure out some way to make Antarctica Base work."

The room was silent while O'Neill let all that sink in, then he said, "Lotta 'maybes'." Another pause, then, "A couple of days after I took over here I got a postcard from General Hammond. There was nothing on it but his signature and two words. I quote: 'Ha. Ha.' Carter, Daniel…any idea what he might have meant by that?"

"Actually, I think I have some idea…" Jackson muttered.

"Me too, Sir…" Carter said.

"Me too." O'Neill said. "I only mention it because I want you to understand the mindset I'm in as I say the following: Mission Approved. Get Pete and Sarah up to speed on whatever SGC procedures they need to know about and be ready to go at 0900 tomorrow." With that O'Neill stood and turned to leave. Instinctively, Carter was on her feet a few seconds after O'Neill was on his. Pete and Sarah were up by the time O'Neill was out the door.

"So," Pete said, "that means we're going, right?"

Carter was smiling when he turned to look at her. "Yep." She said. "We're going."

"Uh, Sam," Jackson said, "remember the price we were quoted on fighters? I don't think even all twelve countries together could--"

"Daniel," Carter said, "shut up before General O'Neill hears you and changes his mind."

* * *

Carter and Jackson spent the rest of the day familiarizing Pete and Sarah with SGC protocols and mandates and equipment like the GDOs and field radios. Carter made doubly sure that Pete had SG-1's identification code and Earth's Gate Address committed to memory. Jackson only needed to do half that job with Sarah. Osiris had already thoroughly imprinted Earth's address in her brain.

The next morning the modified SG-1 Team breakfasted early and split up by gender to get ready in the base Locker Rooms. As he got dressed in the black skivvies, green combat fatigues, brown combat boots, black body armor and equipment harness that constituted the standard SGC excursion outfit, Pete felt like he was getting ready to participate in a forced entry to serve a warrant on a drug lord. He supposed that was what Sam meant when she said their jobs' respective training and tactics weren't that different.

When they were almost done getting ready, Pete turned to Jackson and said, "Can I ask you something, Daniel?"

He didn't have to. "You're wondering about Sarah." Jackson said as he closed his locker.

"Aren't you?" Pete said. "I mean, I don't know much about these things, but isn't it possible that she can still be…I dunno…'possessed', I guess?"

"Not really." Jackson said as he turned to Pete. "Osiris is as dead as he can be, and though he's certainly left his mark on her psyche he doesn't actually have any kind of control over her."

"So you have no reservations about her coming along?"

"Didn't say that. While I'm sure she's not under a symbiote's control anymore I'm _also_ sure that she retains memories of a good portion of the things she did while she was possessed. Your experience with them so far is limited so you may not fully comprehend the kind of megalomaniacal evil they're capable of. Sarah knows better than any of us. She's watched herself _doing_ it. I'm not sure if she's completely recovered from that. I'm not even sure she _can_ completely recover, but I think the best way for her to start is to find a way to put her time as Osiris behind her. She needs a long respite from those memories, but she won't get it on this mission."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam picked her for the same reason she picked you. She has expertise relevant to the mission that it would take years for one of our new recruits to obtain. The difference is she gained that experience by way of having been taken as a host. Sarah has a great deal of experience with interstellar negotiation and intrigue, space travel, Stargate travel and combat, but all as a result of having been Osiris. Sam wants her to tap those memories in order to help her in talks with the Themyscirans. Granted, Sarah didn't take long to say 'yes' when I explained that to her and asked if she would come, but that's really what has me worried. I'm afraid she thinks using her Gould experience to do good will help her forgive herself for the evil she was forced to do - and I'm also a little afraid that Sam was counting on that when she asked."

It took a minute for Pete to digest that last part. Could His Sam really be that calculating? "Maybe I shouldn't have given her the idea after all…" He muttered.

"Hmm?" Jackson said.

"It's just…Sam told me I gave her the idea for this mission when I mentioned Wonder Woman the other day." Pete said.

Jackson suddenly winced the way he always did when he remembered something important. "That's right! She did tell me…listen: You do not want to mention Wonder Woman while we're on Themyscira."

"Why? How would they even know about her there?" Pete said.

"Because I told them about her the last time we visited." Jackson said, regret plain in his voice. "At one point I met with some of their historians and we got to talking about how Amazons were represented in our respective popular cultures and I brought up the Wonder Woman comic and TV show."

"Were they insulted?"

"Not 'insulted' so much. They just found the background stuff an odd way to depict people who they knew intimately from meticulous historical records and stories handed down almost intact for centuries. Mostly they just nitpicked as I explained it to them, like they mentioned that Hippolyte would be a Chief, not a Queen, and that 'Diana' isn't a name that one would normally give her child, and the Amazons in Wonder Woman are depicted as living like Greeks in their Classical Period, a level of civilization real Amazons on Earth never reached, all of which is true, of course…"

"It doesn't sound like they reacted too badly…"

"No, the reaction didn't get bad until I made the mistake of describing Wonder Woman's costume."

"What happened?"

"They laughed. A lot. Loud and long."

Pete had to stifle a laugh of his own. "Man…it must have been fun to be you in that room at that moment."

"Oh, but nowhere near as much fun as when Sam found out and relayed the story later to every woman on this base," Jackson said, "so you can probably understand now why mentioning Wonder Woman would remind Sam of Themyscira - _and_ why I'm not eager to repeat that particular experience."

"Gotcha." Pete said. "Ixnay on the Wonder Woman."

Jackson patted Pete on the shoulder and let out a breath. "Many thanks." He said with a smile, then the two men left the locker room. They met up with Sarah and Carter at the Stores and Equipment room and loaded up with First Aid kits, emergency ration bars, compasses, lighters, their GDOs and radios. After that, the last stop before the Gate Room was the Armory.

Jackson, Carter and Pete all signed out Colt M1911A1 pistols and K-BAR combat knives for emergency weapons. Carter picked the familiar P-90 submachine gun for her main weapon and Pete followed suit. He'd never tried one before Carter introduced the weapon to him the night before, but he liked it instantly. It seemed like a much better close-quarters weapon than the police-issued ones he was used to. Jackson, as usual, didn't take an automatic weapon, satisfied that he could protect himself with his sidearm and knife. All three loaded their equipment harnesses and pockets with as many spare clips of ammo as they could carry, and Carter had everyone take a smoke grenade, just in case.

Sarah, for her part, hadn't wanted to take any weapons at all, and expressed that to Carter as they were getting ready. Carter had sympathized, but reminded Sarah that if she went totally unarmed there was no reason for her to come along. If something went horribly wrong while they were offworld the archeologist would be useless as backup if she had nothing to fight with. Sarah acquiesced, but decided to take only two _zat'n'ktels - _one ready and one backup. It was a weapon she knew how to use, and one that if used properly would let her avoid killing anyone.

Finally the team made its way to the Gate Room. O'Neill, watching from the Control Room, had the technicians begin dialing as soon as Carter and the others entered the main door. Pete's attention was immediately drawn to the Stargate as the middle ring began moving. Like everyone else, the first thing that came to his mind as he looked at it was the bevel on a sports watch. He stared unblinking until the ring stopped and one of the styluses opened, closed and lit up with a _Chuck-Chung_ sound.

"Chevron One, Encoded." Sgt. Norman's voice said over the Public Address system. That made Pete turn to look at the wall behind him. He could see into the window to the Control Room. General O'Neill was standing behind the people at the control stations. From there Pete looked higher up the wall into the window to the Briefing Room they were in Yesterday.

"Chevron Two, Encoded." The announcement drew his attention back to the Stargate. Now two of the styluses were lit. From the angle he also realized that he had stopped short just inside the door. The others were standing at the bottom of the ramp. He hurried over to catch up and found himself standing next to Sarah and behind Jackson and Carter. As a third stylus lit up he glanced around the rest of the room. There was at least a squad of soldiers in combat gear and sporting M-16s arrayed around the perimeter of the ramp.

After counting all those guns, then reviewing all the weapons they were taking along, he began to have doubts. He tapped Carter on the shoulder. When she turned her head, he said, "Are you _sure_ this is a safe planet we're going to?"

She smiled when she answered him. "We prepare like this every time we go through the 'Gate, no matter the destination. You have nothing to worry about."

"You promise?" He said.

"Of course." She said, then turned back around.

At this point he had no choice but to trust her. He was content to watch the 'Gate as it went through its motions, but a moment later his gaze was drawn to Sarah. In her current mode of dress she was a far cry from the woman in black with the laser-finger he'd seen weeks ago. She wasn't wearing any make-up at all, and her blonde, wavy hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Soon Sarah caught him staring out of the corner of her eye. "I know what you're thinking." She said.

He smiled at her. "Guess my mind's an open book today."

"You can't reconcile the woman you see before you with the woman you saw when we first met." She said. It was the first time Pete got to appreciate her clipped British accent up-close.

"It _was_ a pretty unforgettable first impression." He said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Detective," She said, "I find that lately I'm having the same problem." With that she turned her attention back to the 'Gate.

Pete nodded in acknowledgment before he followed suit, just in time to hear "Chevron Seven, Locked!"

The Stargate opened with its customary _Boom!_ and sideways flush, making Pete flinch backward. He didn't straighten up until the pillar of water boiling out from the middle of the device settled back into a stable pool, what Sam had called the "Event Horizon."

"Transmitting Request for Clearance." The PA said, then after a minute or two: "Clearance granted."

Finally, General O'Neill's voice announced: "SG-1, You have a 'Go'."

Carter and Jackson looked at each other before they started up the ramp. "Is it me, or did he sound more cheerful than usual when he said that?" Carter said.

"I get the feeling this is the one time he's happy he's not going with us." Jackson said.

"I think you and he are just being way too sensitive about what happened the last time. You don't see Teal'c still moping about it after three years."

"Yeah…but you also don't see Teal'c rushing back here to go with you again, do you?"

Pete and Sarah were a step behind them. Both were staring intently at the event horizon. "So you've been through this thing before, huh?" He said.

"Several times." She said.

"You got used to it, right?"

"Osiris was used to it. _I_ was scared senseless every single time."

"That's comforting." Pete said under his breath. It was the last thing any of them said before SG-1 walked through the Stargate.


	3. Grand Strategy

DISCLAIMER: _Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

WOMAN'S WORLD

By Darrin A. Colbourne

This is exactly what I didn't want! Pete thought as he hurtled helplessly through space at speeds he couldn't even imagine. Though he was fully aware every moment of the trip he had no sense of his own body, so it was impossible to dodge the bright stars that seemed to come dangerously close to him in the tunnel of light. Yet in spite of this paralysis Sam had told him he had to picture himself stepping normally out of the exit of the wormhole, since the Stargate tended to deposit its charges back into normal space the way those charges oriented themselves - whatever the hell _that_ meant.

Still, he did try to picture it, though he was a little too late. The proverbial Light At The End Of The Tunnel filled his vision just a half second before he could properly form the image of his left foot emerging on the ramp on the other side. It actually emerged a couple of inches high, and the resulting drop, though negligible, was enough to throw Pete off balance when his body fully formed. He found himself stumbling forward on reentry and might have gone head over heels had he not been caught and stabilized by Sarah.

"You okay?" Jackson said as Pete righted himself.

"Yeah." Pete said. "Talk about 'Watch that first step'. Do we have to go back that way?"

"Only if we want to get back without a spaceship." Sarah said, smiling.

"It gets easier each time." Carter said. "Come on." She then led the group down the ramp as the wormhole closed. About halfway down Jackson drew Sarah's attention to the artwork along the tops of the walls.

"Look at that." Jackson said. "Those are the friezes I was telling you about. The whole Themysciran story is laid out in this artwork. I used up a bunch of videotape recording them in detail."

Sarah was fascinated. "The carvings are done in impeccable detail, and the realism is reminiscent of the Classical Period, just like the architecture of this building. The only male figures seem to be Jaffa, however."

"You won't find any others. The original structure was built only about two thousand years ago, long after the women here had forsaken contact with men."

Pete took only a moment to look at the art. He was more interested in the emptiness of the Amazons' SGC. The Stargate sat in the center of a completely empty space. There was no evidence at all of the same type of military precautions they'd left back on Earth. _Maybe they just think Earth people aren't much of a threat_, he thought.

As he stepped off the ramp he was surprised to see that Sam was leading them to a spot behind the Stargate. When she got there Jackson and Sarah gathered close to her. "What now?" He asked as he followed suit.

"Transport rings." Carter said, looking up. He followed her gaze and saw a disk in the ceiling with a segmented cover. The cover opened up as he watched, letting a beam of light shine down on the group. A second after that several black rings descended with an electronic whine and assembled around them with a loud ratcheting noise and a few sharp bangs. Then they were bathed in an even brighter light. When it cleared and the rings rose up again they found themselves in a different level of the facility.

This level was bigger and much more active. The half of the room they were in was taken up by a staging area for people and equipment. A team of six armed Themysciran Warriors were standing near the Transport Rings, presumably waiting for SG-1 to get clear. The half beyond was taken up by technicians sitting in front of control panels and video screens floating in the air. The most complex control systems were operated by technicians on a raised platform at the far end. The whole room was gold in color and dimly lit, with only a few spotlights projected onto a few places, like the Transport Ring area.

Carter led the team away from the ring area, leaving it clear for the Themysciran force to use. As the groups passed each other Pete couldn't help but stare at the natives. They were all 5 or 6 inches taller than him and incredibly fit, like Olympic swimmers or runners. They were all very pretty, with features reminiscent of Mediterranean peoples. Their skin tones ranged from light tan to deep brown and their hair color ranged from brown to black. What surprised Pete most were their weapons and uniforms.

"They're not dressed the way Sam described them in her initial report." He whispered to Jackson.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sarah whispered. "Everyone here looks like they're dressed for a Pilates workout."

Jackson took a moment to study the Themyscirans' mode of dress. Their uniforms consisted of tight-fitting short-sleeved jerseys and loose-fitting slacks with the legs tucked into short, light boots. The outfits were similar to athletic wear on Earth - which included a tendency to bear the wearer's midriff - but were made of a much heavier material and uniformly colored dark green with black trim.

When Jackson took a little too long "studying" the Themyscirans Carter answered for him. "Clytemnestra and other high officials tend to wear traditional dress."

"Uh, right…" Jackson said, brought back to reality by Carter's voice. "Her clothes and those of her guardians are patterned after clothing worn during Themyscira's Classical Period, but their regular armed forces and civilians wear more modern clothes."

"Same for their weapons?" Pete said. He got one last glimpse of the Warriors' sidearms before the Transport Rings came down and whisked them away. He didn't know what they shot, but the weapons did look like some sort of pistols.

"Right." Jackson said. "Only the city's Special Guard Force troops carry the energy bows."

Before Pete could ask any more questions someone else's voice. "Major Carter! I'm Ranger Penelope. Welcome back to Themyscira."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. A Themysciran soldier carrying a portable computing device had come to greet them. She was just as attractive as her fellows and was sporting a bright smile to go with her friendly welcome.

"Um…Hi." Carter said as she extended her hand to the Warrior. Penelope reciprocated and they clasped hands at the wrist. "It's good to be back…and it's 'Colonel' now."

"Oh? I'm sorry. Welcome back, _Colonel_ Carter. And you too, Doctor Jackson."

"Thank you, Penelope." Jackson said as he and Penelope shook hands in similar manner. "Your English is…remarkable."

"Thank you, Doctor." Penelope said. She sounded very pleased with herself.

"You seem surprised, Daniel." Sarah said. "Didn't you instruct some of the Themyscirans in the English Language?"

"Yes, but not more than a few phrases. We spoke mainly in their language. And I never instructed Penelope at all."

Penelope giggled. "Shortly after she took office as Taskmaster, Clytemnestra decreed that everyone in the Stargate Watch Force should learn every language spoken by people we might encounter in the course of our duties." She said. "She was very intent on us learning your language because she was sure you'd be back and she wanted you to feel at home."

"I'll be sure to thank her." Jackson said. "Just as a matter of curiosity, how long did it take you?"

Penelope thought for a moment. "In your time frame, about two months."

"Two months?" Jackson said, incredulous.

"That was the usual amount of time, though some of us learned more quickly. Am I not speaking it properly?"

"Oh, no, you're speaking it perfectly…" He said, then muttered, "…which should be impossible after only two months." It had taken Jackson years of overloaded course work to learn to speak all the languages he knew without inflection, and every one of his instructors had told him that the hardest language on Earth to learn was English if you weren't born and raised in an English-speaking country. Penelope had been born _light-years_ away from every English-speaking country and she was speaking the language without an accent after two months of instruction from people who couldn't speak it conversationally when he last left. _Damn_.

"Well, they had three years to practice…" Pete whispered to him.

"With _whom?_" Jackson whispered back.

"Daniel," Sarah said, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh! Sorry! Penelope this is Dr. Sarah Gardner and Pete Shanahan."

Penelope and Sarah shook hands. "Welcome to our world, Doctor." She said, then turned to Pete. He extended his hand to her, but instead of clasping it she reached up and cupped his chin, then examined his face carefully. "You have all the manly traits," she said softly, "but you're not as big as Teal'c, and not as rough-looking as O'Neill. Are you as smart as Doctor Jackson?"

Pete's eyes went a little wide when he realized her question was serious. "I'd like to think so…" He said.

Carter saved him from the examination. "He is, but his training is in a different field. He's a Law Enforcement Officer on our world."

"Is he?" Penelope said. She looked at him for another moment, then turned to Carter and asked "Is he your Defender?"

Pete was surprised to see Carter blush at the question. "Not exactly…" She said.

"Oh." Penelope said. She sounded disappointed, but brightened a moment later. "Still, he's still young and he's already fulfilling a Defender's role, so it should not take long for him to Sign The Contract." With that she released his face and finally shook hands with him. "Welcome to our world, Enforcer." She said to him.

"Uh…thanks?" Pete said.

With the introductions done Penelope could do what she came to do. "Follow me. I'll take you to see Commander Iphigenia." She moved off and headed into the control side of the facility. Carter was a step behind her, with Sarah at Carter's side. Jackson and Pete hung back a little as they walked.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Pete whispered to Jackson.

"Just keep in mind that you're likely only the third non-Jaffa male she's seen in the flesh in her lifetime," Jackson said, "and Clytemnestra stopped everyone from examining Jack, Teal'c and I that closely when we first came here."

"Okay, fine, but what was that 'Contract' business?"

"Eh…I'll explain that later."

Pete wasn't satisfied, but decided to let it go for the moment. They continued walking until they reached the far end of the space, just beyond the raised platform. There didn't seem to be anything but a blank wall, but after Penelope touched her hand to it a door appeared and opened. Inside was an elevator. Penelope gathered them in, and after a short trip up they found themselves in an office. There were more floating screens in here as well, being monitored by the uniformed Themysciran sitting at the desk in the center of the room.

Penelope straightened up noticeably in the other woman's presence. "Colonel Carter of Earth has arrived, Commander." She said.

"Samantha!" The woman said as she rose from the desk. She was the tallest Themysciran yet. When she smiled her lips formed a wide grin which she beamed at Carter all the way as she came over. Their handshake made Carter wince slightly. "It's good to see you again. When were you promoted?"

"A few weeks ago." Carter said. She massaged her wrist after the Themysciran let go.

"Wonderful. And welcome to you, Doctor Jackson." She said, before giving Jackson a crippling handshake as well. "Are Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c not here?"

"Jack was promoted as well." Jackson said as he recovered. "He's been made General Commander of the Stargate facility on Earth. Teal'c, unfortunately, was unavailable for this mission."

"Oh. And who are your new teammates?"

Carter handled the introductions. "These are our friends, Doctor Sarah Gardner and Pete Shanahan. Pete, Sarah, this is Iphigenia, General Commander of the Stargate Watch Force."

Sarah managed to keep smiling as she and Iphigenia shook hands, but she thought her wrist might break. Pete suffered worst, though, because Iphigenia held the handshake long enough to thoroughly examine him with her eyes.

"He's an Enforcer, Chief." Penelope volunteered.

"Really?" Iphigenia said. "Are you Samantha's Defender?"

Pete looked over at Carter and caught her blushing again. _You so owe me for this, Sam!_ He thought.

"No he's not." Carter said. "He's just my companion."

"Oh." Iphigenia said, and there was that disappointed note again, but this woman took the opportunity to try and comfort him. She leaned in very close to him and said, "Don't worry. If she thought enough to bring you here you'll be contracted in no time." She finally let him go after that and turned her attention back to Penelope.

"Scout Commander Dirce and her team should be entering the Stargate right now, Chief." Penelope said.

"Very good. That will be all, Ranger." Iphigenia said.

"As You Command." Penelope said, then excused herself to the elevator. When she was gone Iphigenia turned her attention to Carter.

"I believe I know why you're here." She said. "There was an attack on Earth. You managed to fend it off, but are unable to use whatever method you employed again, so you came here to ask for our help in defending Earth should another attack be launched."

"That's it in a nutshell." Carter said.

"How did you know?" Pete said. He didn't recall any advance messages being sent here other than the clearance request.

"We watch everything, Enforcer." Iphigenia said. She turned to grab one of the floating screens and turn it to face her visitors, then she pressed some of the controls. A three-dimensional starfield was projected into view and Iphigenia moved to where she could point things out on it. As her finger touched an object or area it identified itself in Themysciran script. "This is Earth, and _this_ is a hyperspace contact we tracked headed for Earth several weeks ago. The interesting thing about the contact was that it seemed to be a collection of spacecraft, approximately thirty."

"Anubis's fleet." Jackson said.

"Once they departed hyperspace we tried to identify them in Earth orbit, but we were not able to get a good enough picture of them. By the time they did show up clearly they began disappearing from our screens. We did not detect a similar hyperspace track leaving the vicinity of Earth. In fact, since then we've only detected two other hyper-transits, both between Earth and a galaxy outside our own."

"That was actually me." Carter said.

"You went to someone else for help first?" Iphigenia said. "Cly will be hurt."

"I-it's complicated." Carter said. "But I'm here now."

"And the fact that you're here confirms what we thought. Had those ships landed and taken over you'd be the last people we'd expect to come through the Stargate from Earth, and had they been friendly we'd never have lost contact. So, Earth was attacked, you successfully defended it, but having exhausted whatever means you used you have resumed your search for weapons to fight our common enemies."

"And you saw all that from here?" Pete said.

"Our long range tracking systems are quite capable." Iphigenia said. "In fact, let me tell you some things you may not know." She changed the image on the screen again. Now the entire galaxy was displayed. "The ships originated from this area, one of the strongholds of the Star Gods. You said he was 'Anubis', Dr. Jackson?"

"That's right." Jackson said. "For a while he was well on his way to becoming the supreme 'Star God'."

"Well, soon after you destroyed Anubis's fleet, another Star God began to take over his stronghold. There are indications here, here and here of rapid, massive attacks using both Stargates and hyper-capable ships."

"That much we _did_ know." Carter said. "Anubis's empire was taken over by a System Lord - sorry, a Star God known as 'Ba'al'. Ever since Anubis was defeated Ba'al has been using his forces and special weapons to devastate the others."

"True," Iphigenia said with a smile, "but do you know what his strategy is?"

"Well…I assume you wouldn't be asking if it were as simple as 'Kill all the other Goulds and take their stuff'." Jackson said.

"No," Iphigenia said, "but I'm sure he'd like you to think that. It's the type of tactical sense you'd expect from a Star God, yes?" Without waiting for an answer, she went back to the screen and touched more controls. An area around one of the systems Ba'al attacked expanded in view, then identifying markers in Themysciran came up for the small collection of stars. Then Iphigenia turned back to her visitors, looking mainly at Carter.

Test time, Carter thought as she came closer to the screen. At first she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking at. It just seemed like an innocuous cluster of systems, though there was something familiar about the configuration. That didn't make sense, though, since the only stars she would recognize…

"Wait a second…" Carter said softly, then went over to the screen and touched some controls. It took a few tries before she could get the image just the way she wanted it, but when she was done everything seemed clearer.

"This is P8X-261." She said as she turned to the others. Jackson reacted with surprise, but when Sarah and Pete gave her confused looks she explained further. "When you enter an address you give the Stargate a series of constellations to use as reference points to target the destination. As part of the planning for each mission we use observatories on Earth to locate the destination the old fashioned way and add the information we get to an astronomical database, which we keep to help us make sure the stars we want to get to are not out of range. This" - she pointed at the screen - "is a world SG-15 is slated to visit within the next two weeks." She turned back to Iphigenia. "Can I see Ba'al's other targets again?"

Iphigenia nodded and worked the controls herself. Ba'al's strikes came back up. Carter took a closer look at the star systems that were hit, this time examining them in the context of what she knew about the SGC exploration schedule. She immediately pointed at another star. "_This_ is P7X-804!"

Jackson got closer. "Isn't that one on _our_ mission list?" He said.

Carter just nodded as she examined the rest of the targets. When she spotted another one she recognized from the database she cursed under her breath. "Can I send a message to Earth?" She asked.

"As soon as we're done here." Iphigenia said.

Carter nodded her thanks and showed the other star to Jackson. "SG-10 is supposed to be going to _this_ one tomorrow."

Jackson's gaze locked on that star and stayed there. "I'll be damned…" He breathed.

"Wait…" Pete said, "…this 'Ball' guy is taking over planets you guys are planning to explore?"

"Look's that way." Jackson said. His voice conveyed his frustration.

"But how would he know which ones to go to? Did he get hold of your mission plan somehow?"

"He wouldn't have to." Sarah said. "He could go anyplace in the galaxy that's reachable from Earth just by knowing what symbols are on Earth's Stargate and trying possible combinations. And _all_ the System Lords who've had dealings with Earth have detailed intelligence on its Stargate as a matter of course."

"But he wouldn't be able to pinpoint the SGC's destinations just from _guessing_." Pete protested.

"Maybe he's not just guessing." Carter said. "_We're_ not choosing the destinations randomly. The Stargate addresses we assign missions to come from two sources: a list found on Abydos and an Ancient archive."

"And while he probably doesn't know about the addresses the Ancients left he might know exactly what addresses were on Abydos." Jackson said. "He could have gone there at any time since we killed Ra…and he might have gone at any time in the 10,000 years _before_ that."

"Which is probably how he's making his choices." Carter said. "All these addresses come from the Abydos list. So does Themyscira."

Iphigenia took that as her cue. "Over the past two weeks, our time, several attempts have been made to infiltrate Themyscira through the Stargate." She said. "The first few probes were armed groups of Jaffa, but the rest were made by warriors we've never seen before. Their bio-signs were confusing when we scanned them. It was as if they were nothing more than heavily armed and armored walking corpses."

"Anubis Drones." Jackson groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and winced.

"He's trying to isolate Earth." Carter said. "He wants to put as many of his forces as he can anywhere we might go."

"Is Earth _really_ that important?" Pete asked.

"It's still the largest source of Humans to act as hosts and slaves." Sarah said.

"It also provides a place of refuge or a source of aid to several underdeveloped races." Jackson said.

"And its position at the edge of the galaxy makes it more defensible in astronomical terms than most of the Goa'uld worlds we've come across." Carter said.

"Gotcha." Pete said. "'Earth Very Important'. So he scouts out Stargate addresses that can be reached from Earth…"

"Takes over the ones that are uninhabited or undefended…" Sarah said.

"And when he finds one that's part of another Gould's territory…" Jackson said.

"…_that's _the Goa'uld he attacks." Carter said. "And when it's all over he'll have the ability to attack Earth from too many points for us to defend against. Even having an Alpha Site to escape to won't help. He'll eventually find _that_ planet if it's one we use the 'Gate to get to. No wonder he hasn't attacked yet. He's trying to surround us."

"But that could take years…" Pete said, "…couldn't it?"

"He has _millennia_." Jackson said. "And all of his and Anubis's resources, _and_ those of any other Gould he's knocked over."

"Do you know where he'll strike next?" Carter asked Iphigenia.

"That's why it's good you came back." The Amazon General said. She adjusted the image one more time to show another set of stars. This cluster looked to be alive with activity. "Ba'al is currently attacking the outer edges of Artemis's empire."

"Isn't that where _we_ are right now?" Pete said, astonished.

Iphigenia nodded. "Though she doesn't actively control our world, Themyscira lies at the center of the area of space that makes up her domain. As far as we can tell most of her starships are engaged with Ba'al's forces at the edge, while detectable Stargate activity has increased significantly from normal levels and mainly indicates transits from other worlds in the empire to worlds directly along the battlefront."

"Troop movements." Sarah said.

"Precisely."

"Any chance that Artemis will beat Ba'al?" Jackson said. Iphigenia just shook her head.

"Then he'll be coming here soon." Pete said.

"Artemis will get here first." Iphigenia said. "This is the very situation she created Themyscira to get herself out of. When she realizes she can't win against her fellow Star God she'll gather what forces she can spare and bring them here. She'll attack our homes, our leaders, our _children_, or do anything else in her power to coerce us to battle her enemy in her defense. She'll simply wait until we're victorious to enslave us again."

"How much time do we have?" Carter said.

"At the rate she's losing Jaffa and ships? A few hours at most."

Carter let that sink in before responding. "I wish there were something we could do to help, Iphigenia, but under the circumstances we still need your help more than you need ours."

"But maybe helping us can help you." Jackson said. "Ba'al's ultimate aim is Earth, and he's a much bigger threat…"

"But Artemis is the more _immediate_ threat to us, Dr. Jackson." Iphigenia said. "I'm sworn to defend _this _world against her, no matter what. She's my ultimate concern. I only told you about Ba'al's plans so that you would be better informed in your search for a defense. Anyway, I'm the wrong person to ask. You should talk to Clytemnestra. She's discussing this crisis with our Senate at this moment."

"Then is it possible to talk to her now?" Carter said.

Iphigenia nodded, then went to her desk and pressed a contact. "Penelope," she said, "as soon as the Stargate's free please dial Earth and let Colonel Carter talk to her people, then arrange for her team to be escorted to the Hall of Arachne."

"Yes, Chief." Penelope's voice answered, then Iphigenia closed the contact.

"Thank you." Carter said.

Iphigenia smiled as she left the desk. "I don't want you to worry, Samantha." She said. "I expect both our worlds to survive this ordeal." With that, she led SG-1 back to the elevator.


	4. City of Arachne

DISCLAIMER: _Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

WOMAN'S WORLD

By Darrin A. Colbourne

Carter's report to Stargate Command was brief, but thorough. Her first priority was to get General O'Neill to limit the next day's mission to P7X-613 to MALP and UAV reconnaissance and keep SG-10 on standby. The rest of her report made the request perfectly reasonable. If Ba'al really were staking out worlds that Stargate Teams might go to, better it be discovered by robots than live personnel. Next she informed him of the current situation in Themyscira's region of space and of her intention to try to forge an agreement with the natives before things got out of hand. O'Neill responded then by telling her to get her "keister" back to Earth at the first sign her Amazon friends couldn't handle their resident snake as well as their histories claimed.

With that done, Penelope had a Warrior escort SG-1 to the transport rings and join them on their trip to Arachinopolis. As they made their way to the rings Pete took the opportunity to get a better look at the Themyscirans' uniform insignia. There was writing in letters he didn't begin to recognize on the fronts of the uniform shirts. Presumably these were the Amazons' names. The right shoulders were adorned with patches that depicted a Stargate flanked by ancient warriors. Just under the Stargate was the silhouette of an animal, though there were different animals depending on who was wearing the shirt. Left shoulders all bore the exact same patch. It depicted a large spider sitting in the middle of an intricate web. _Well, with a name like their city has I guess it follows that they worship arachnids_, he thought, but couldn't imagine why. Maybe they thought an intricate spider web was the height of divinity? Just one more question to ask Daniel when he got the chance.

The transport left them in a large, bustling lobby. The design was long and rectangular, just like the spaces in the Stargate facility, though the décor was more artistic and detailed. Statues and plants abounded, and though there weren't any windows that could be seen, the soft, naturally colored illumination gave the impression of the place being sunlit. Most of the women here were dressed in clothes recognizable as suits, dresses and casual ensembles, which was kind of disappointing. Pete was hoping to see women wearing the type of clothing he'd grown up expecting to see Amazons wear. He also felt a little embarrassed about what he was wearing. It was like he was walking into Citibank's corporate headquarters to combat assault the Chief Financial Officer. He looked around expecting to be stared at, but oddly enough the Themyscirans he passed didn't seem to notice or care about the armed strangers in their midst.

He finally got his wish when they reached the reception area at the center of the lobby. The reception desk was a circular counter which was staffed by a Themysciran in a suit and flanked by two Special Guard Force Warriors. These Amazons were dressed the way Pete had expected, in short robes trimmed in gold, metal breastplates and leather joint guards, gauntlets and boots. They wore silver metal helmets that protected their heads, necks and noses. They held their bows casually at their sides, but their eyes still scanned back and forth, taking in everything in their field of vision and thus keeping watch over the entire lobby. It was impressive to see, and Pete wondered idly how the woman flanked by these mighty guardians managed not to just stare at them in awe.

SG-1's escort spoke with the receptionist in their native language for a moment, then turned to face Carter as the receptionist contacted someone with a communications link in the counter. "If you'll wait here, Chief," the warrior said in English, "the Taskmaster's aide will meet you and take you to her office."

"Very well." Carter said. "We'll be fine here. Thank you, Warrior."

The warrior smiled and bowed her head. "As you command." She said, just before she left.

When she was out of earshot, Pete whispered to Jackson. "Okay…why 'Chief'?"

"There's no equivalent in their language to 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'." Jackson whispered back. "'Chief' is the closest thing they have to an honorific. Traditionally, someone with the responsibilities of an officer would be considered a 'War Chief'. They just shortened it."

Pete nodded his understanding as he examined the Special Guards more closely. Even "At Ease" their backs were remarkably straight, and they seemed alert enough to catch a pin being dropped. He continued to take in everything about their appearance until one moved her head slightly so she could catch him in her gaze. When he saw her looking at him out of the corner of her eye Pete smiled sheepishly and gave a slight wave. When she smiled back and nodded in response, Pete turned away, resolving to mind his own business from then on.

A moment later a woman in a dark suit came and greeted them. She was just as tall and pretty as the others they'd talked to, but not as physically imposing. Her hair was also the lightest Pete had seen on a Themysciran. It was almost as blonde as Sam's.

She went directly to Carter and shook hands. "Samantha!" She said, smiling. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Phoebe." Carter said. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"I know what you mean." Phoebe said. "Clytemnestra's still in her audience with the Senate. It's taking longer than she expected, but she knows you're here. If you'll come with me you can wait for her in her chambers."

"Lead the way." Carter said. Phoebe did just that, taking SG-1 across the lobby to the elevators, then up the building to the Administrators' Level and then to Clytemnestra's suite of offices. On their way to the main office they passed another receptionist, whom Phoebe informed them would get them anything they needed while they were waiting. They ended up in another large office, one that was more elaborate and less functional than Iphigenia's. There was more statuary, more color, a type of bookshelf filled with old fashioned books and even older-looking scrolls. The furnishings all looked antique and hand-crafted. Almost all of one wall was taken up by a picture window that looked out on the city. The strangest thing - to Pete anyway - was that while there were several small sofas, chairs and mats to sit on, there was nothing that looked like a desk.

Phoebe left the Earth people here and went off to resume her normal duties. Pete and Sarah immediately went to the window to check out the view. The entire Southern half of Arachinopolis was open to their gaze, including the Amazon Colossus standing watch at the tip of the city, emulating the way the guards downstairs stood watch over the lobby.

"How high up are we?" Sarah asked.

"The hundredth floor." Jackson said. "The Hall of Arachne is the tallest building in the city. Their entire government is headquartered here, including their Homeland Defense Force."

"Arachne…" Pete said. "That's like _arachnid_, right? I noticed the Amazons in their SGC have a thing for spiders."

"Not spiders, _per se_." Jackson said. "According to myth Arachne was a woman who considered herself more skillful than Artemis. To punish her for her arrogance Artemis turned Arachne into the first spider. The Amazon tribes that formed the precursor to Arachinopolan civilization took the transformed Arachne as their symbol to honor her confidence and defiance in the face of the goddess's tyranny."

"The architecture is amazing!" Sarah said. "Art and functionality are blended beautifully."

"That's what I thought when I first saw it." Carter said. "These people even have city management down to an art form."

"City management?" Pete said.

"It's a city of 10 million people. Keeping its infrastructure running smoothly is like trying to maintain an incredibly complex machine that never turns off. The Arachinopolans make it look easy. There are plenty of cities on Earth that could use their expertise."

"You must really be impressed with them."

"It's hard not to be."

"But you must have seen other advanced cities before."

"We have, but to achieve the level of order and civility these people have reached other races tend to impose severe restrictions on freedom. Tollan cities, for example, are very advanced and well run, but their citizens are constantly monitored in every aspect of their lives."

"There was also a city we visited that managed to run smoothly in the middle of an Ice Age, but that was due only to the efforts of a slave class the city dwellers sequestered underground." Jackson said.

"Moorlocks and Eloi." Sarah said. When Pete turned to look at her, she said, "_The Time Machine_, H.G. Wells."

"Right." Pete said. It had been a while since he'd read it. As he looked around one of the statues, the largest in the room, caught his eye. He walked over to it to get a closer look. The sculpture was made of polished marble and looked to be about two feet from base to tip. It depicted two women sitting together on a rock, in a mild but intimate embrace, with no clothing but a bolt of material draped across both their laps. The thing that struck him most was that one of the women looked familiar.

"That's odd." He said, pointing to the figure. "I would swear this one was that General in their SGC."

"It is." Jackson said. "And the other one is Clytemnestra, the woman we're waiting to see."

"Oh. So they're together?"

"Yep."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess, given where we are. So, what would that make Clytemnestra? Her Soul-mate? Significant other?"

"Defender." Carter said.

Pete's head turned slowly so that he could see Carter's face. She was wearing the most innocent smile she could manage, but he wasn't buying it.

"Oh, Daniel," he said as he turned to the archeologist, "remember that explanation you promised me?"

"Thanks, Sam." Jackson said. He was hoping Pete had forgotten. With that hope dashed, he spelled it out for Pete. "On Earth, civilization is based on the structure of the family, which in turn is based on the concept of marriage. Marriage in our history has its roots in two things: religion and politics. On Themyscira, civilization is also based on marriage and the family, but the Themyscirans' concept of marriage is based on something they considered more practical than religion or politics: strategy.

"According to their historical records, the Arachinopolan Civilization was formed by the union of two Amazon tribes in the pre-classical era. The tribes' original names were lost over the centuries but we do know that one tribe was still living the same hunter-gatherer existence that their ancestors had lived on Earth, while the other tribe had graduated to farming and domesticating animals in order to survive. At one point the Hunters had taken over prime hunting grounds near where the Farmers had set themselves up, and the two tribes might have come into contention had Artemis not chosen that particular time to launch one of her attacks.

"All the tribes on the planet were severely hurt by the assault, but the Hunters and Farmers had suffered worst of all. When the smoke cleared, both tribes assessed their situations and realized that they had been hurt so badly because their natures had left them lacking things they needed to survive a continuing war with a God. The Hunters discovered that their nomadic lifestyle would eventually leave them as nothing more than starving fugitives as prime hunting grounds were either taken up by farming communities or destroyed by Artemis. The Farmers, meanwhile, determined that they had become so specialized in defending their individual homes that they had forgotten the skills necessary to do what we'd call 'power projection' today. Essentially, they couldn't properly raise and maintain an army whose sole purpose was to go find enemies and destroy them. Every time they tried, the resulting force was little more effective than a violent mob, and it often left the community sparsely protected. Both tribes expected these problems to correct themselves over time, but they had no way of knowing when Artemis might strike again and decided they couldn't afford to wait.

"So soon the leaders of the tribes called a truce and met to discuss their problems, and after talking for a full day and night decided on a solution. Each tribe would provide to the other what the other lacked. The Hunters would agree to act as the Farmers' army and take up arms against anyone who would challenge either tribe. They also promised to share whatever spoils of war they obtained. The Farmers, in turn, would provide permanent homes, food and comfort to the Hunters and act as a defensive reserve within the community itself. These terms were drawn up in a contract, which was signed by every member of each tribe. They coexisted tenuously for about three generations, neither side really trusting the other, until Artemis's next attack. That was when they realized how well their pact worked for them. The Hunters' expertise grew to the point where they could challenge Artemis's forces with impunity, while the Farmers became so skilled in combat that the few forces Artemis managed to get into the community were destroyed with practically no loss of life on the Farmers' side. In the aftermath of their victory, the two tribes officially merged into what was called the 'Tribe of Arachne' and settled in the valley this city is in now. When other Amazons saw the Arachne Tribe's success, they either joined it or formed similar tribes of their own.

"Well, soon after that the educated members of the Arachne Tribe figured out how Amazons could reproduce among themselves using technology left behind by Artemis. After _that_, the Amazons began pairing off to create families, and the tribal leaders decided that to bind the resulting unions they would alter the original contract to serve as an exclusive agreement between two tribeswomen. In it would be written that one member of the couple would take on the role of 'Conqueror' and accept the duties and obligations of the Hunter, while the other would take on the role of 'Defender' and accept the tasks of the Farmer. When the couple 'Signed the Contract', the Conqueror would be promising to fight all the couple's enemies, no matter who or where they were, and the Defender would be guaranteeing that the Conqueror would always have a home to come back to, no matter the outcome of the battle. In today's terms, that means that the Conqueror usually spends the bulk of her adult life in Themyscira's various armed forces, while the Defender will start a career in one of the professions that keep the cities running, like Public Service, Education, Business and Industry…"

"Law Enforcement?" Pete said.

"Uh, yeah," Jackson said. "That too." He could tell by the incredulous look on Pete's face that the detective finally got it.

Actually, Pete had half of it figured out as soon as Jackson had said the word "marriage", but he had no idea how truly horrible the notion was until the archeologist had finished his lecture. "So what they were asking me back there was whether or not I was Sam's _wife_???"

Female laughter erupted in the room before Jackson could answer. Carter contributed only slightly to it since she was earnestly trying to hold it back. Sarah was making no such effort. She was currently seated on one of the backless chairs in the room, doubled over with loud giggling.

"Okay, you're not helping!" Jackson said to her. It didn't do any good.

"_Sam!_" Pete yelled at Carter, and she almost lost it. He sounded like Darrin Stevens after Endora pulled off the Mother of All Pranks.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Pete." Carter said when she could control herself. "I didn't expect them to ask anything so personal when they met you."

"So why _did_ they?" Pete said.

"Probably because they'd never met you and Sam introduced you as a Police Officer." Jackson said. "And they already know she's not 'contracted' with me…"

"But what about Jack? Or Teal'c? Or _her_?" Pete indicated Sarah with that. "Women marry women here, right?!"

"Yes, that happens _here_, but it's not the norm on Earth and they know that, so they wouldn't automatically assume Sam and Sarah were a couple. And they already know that neither Teal'c nor Jack is her mate…"

"Anything can happen in three years! They didn't even speak _English_ three years ago!"

"They would never consider Jack and Teal'c eligible mates for Sam because all three of them are _Conquerors_ by Themysciran standards. It's a cultural bias. Even though we've been out of touch for three years they'd never expect two conquerors to pair up, even if they were both from Earth. Look, a stranger is a puzzle to them. When you showed up they had no choice but to try to discern what you were based on what they knew and what they could observe. Sam didn't treat you like a subordinate or superior so they could assume you're not actually in our armed forces. That meant you could only be here because you meant something special to her. The same could go for Sarah, but she's the wrong gender, and they already know my special relationship with Sam is _friendship_, and we haven't given them any reason to believe that relationship has changed. And Sam pretty much clinched the deal when she pointed out you were a cop. I mean, if you were Themysciran what would _you_ think?"

"If _I _were Themysciran I'd probably be out there in Spider City walkin' a beat and nowhere near you _nutcases_!"

"Y'know, this wouldn't have come as such a shock if you had bothered to read my detailed brief on Themysciran Culture…"

"Uh, Daniel," Carter said, "in Pete's defense…_nobody_ reads your cultural briefs."

"I didn't." Sarah said, her composure finally intact. When Jackson gave her a dirty look, she shrugged and said, "We only had a night to prepare. That wasn't anywhere near enough time."

This from the woman who claimed she was fascinated by my Doctoral Thesis, Jackson thought. "Colonel Piedmont reads them all the time."

"Colonel Piedmont's specialty is International Treaty Law." Carter said. "Compared to the paperwork he goes through every day one of your cultural reports is light reading."

"Look, could we get back to why everyone thinks I'm Mrs. Samantha Carter?" Pete said.

Sarah had to choke back a renewed giggle fit before she could speak. "Yes, Daniel, why would they assume she'd bring him here? Shouldn't he be back on Earth…landscaping the garden…waiting for Samantha with a hot meal and a cold beer?" She looked at Pete with a mischievous smile of her own.

I should have put a bullet in your head when you were shooting the finger-laser at me. Pete thought as he gave her a dirty look.

"Well, even in peacetime a Conqueror and Defender can be separated from each other by their duties for years at a time, so whenever they get together it's a special time, but since they take their roles very seriously the first thing they're likely to do is demonstrate how they're living up to their obligations. If the Conqueror returns home, her Defender will likely spell out how she's secured and enriched their living space, while if a Defender visits her Conqueror's base she'll likely be given a tour and an explanation of the Conqueror's accomplishments since being assigned there. In each case the woman's friends would go out of their way to help her make her case in order to foster a good relationship. They may have thought you were on that type of visit and Sam was showing you her work. In fact, Iphigenia and Penelope probably thought they were helping her. If you had said 'yes' they would probably have just gushed about how _great_ they think she is."

"Oh. Well, in that case, Pete," Carter said, "just say 'yes' next time someone asks." This started Sarah giggling again.

Exasperated, Pete looked at Jackson and said, "Are they gonna be like this the _whole _time we're here?"

"Welcome to Themyscira." Jackson said in a defeated tone.

"I thought I was supposed to say that, Doctor Jackson." A new voice said. Everyone turned to the door to the office. Standing there was a slim, pretty Themysciran wearing long colorful robes and sporting long dark hair and a friendly smile. Pete immediately recognized her as the other woman in the statue, but even without that he knew she could only be one person.

"Clytemnestra!" Carter said.

Clytemnestra beamed when she heard Carter's voice. She came in and ran over to the Colonel and greeted her with a big hug. The impact and constriction knocked the wind out of Carter for a moment. Clytemnestra was stronger than she looked. When the Themysciran stepped back to arm's length Carter took a surreptitious breath.

"It's so good to see you again!" Clytemnestra said. "I missed you so much! I talk about you all the time!" She got a little closer to whisper in Carter's ear. "In fact, I think Genie's a little jealous of you. She may have gotten the impression that you might steal me away some day."

It took Carter a minute to figure out how to respond to that. Finally she whispered back, "I think you can tell her she has nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Clytemnestra said. "Fear is a great motivator, and Genie can perform miracles if she thinks she has a little competition." With that she went over to greet Jackson. Their meeting was less taxing on him than it was on Carter. Clytemnestra chose to simply shake his hands and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you too, Daniel! Were you surprised to hear so many of us speaking English?"

"More like _amazed_." Jackson said. "How did you create such an effective language training program? I didn't leave you all that much source material for research…"

"But it was enough for us to analyze, and once we broke it down we discovered some amazing things. What you call 'English' actually possesses so many characteristics of ancient languages familiar to us that it took practically no time at all for our linguists to decode it into terms we could understand, and then it was just a matter of isolating the basic structures…"

"Because once you know the vowels…" Jackson said. Clytemnestra nodded and smiled.

"With all the information we had gathered we crafted a Rapid Teaching Regimen and put all our Educators and Stargate Facility staff through it, and a little over a year ago we'd perfected the program enough to introduce it into our primary and intermediate school curricula. In a few years _everyone_ will speak it."

"That's…great…" Jackson said, alternately wondering and dreading what a planet full of English-speaking Themyscirans might choose to share.

Satisfied that she had sufficiently impressed Jackson, Clytemnestra went to introduce herself to the newcomers in her office. Sarah was first. "And who might you be?"

"Call me Sarah." Sarah said, reaching out her hands. Clytemnestra took them and gave them a quick shake and then used them to pull Sarah in for a friendly kiss.

"It's good to meet you." She said as she stepped back. "How do you like our world?"

"What I've seen of it so far is fascinating." Sarah said. "I hope we'll have time to tour the city once our business is concluded here."

"Then we'll get started as soon as I meet my other new guest." Clytemnestra said as she went over to Pete, sporting a wide, friendly grin.

Pete straightened up noticeably as Clytemnestra approached. She wasn't nearly as - and he was ashamed to admit it - _intimidating_ as the other Themyscirans they'd encountered since they'd arrived. She was slight, pretty and feminine, and her appearance and demeanor caused his macho instincts to kick in ever so slightly. It was the best he'd felt the whole trip. "Hi. I'm Pete Shanahan." He said, offering a smile of his own.

He was filled with a sense of dread when Clytemnestra's smile disappeared and a pensive look came across her face. Instead of hugging him or shaking his hand she crossed her arms as she got close, then looked directly into his eyes. His smile melted away in the agonizing few seconds of silence as she studied him. Fearing a repeat of previous events, he was taken aback when she finally spoke.

"People have been interrogating you since you got here, haven't they?" She said.

"Actually, yeah…" Pete said. Clytemnestra closed her eyes and shook her head. When she looked up at him again she was apologetic.

"You have to understand, Pete - may I call you 'Pete'?" Pete nodded. "You have to understand that my people are almost curious to a fault, and often we have trouble governing the impulse to examine and analyze strange and wondrous things…and, unfortunately, there have not been enough non-threatening Men in our midst for the concept to cease being a novelty. I managed to protect Daniel and the others from such scrutiny when they first visited us, but I couldn't tear myself away to greet you and spare you the same fate. I hope your experience hasn't hardened you to my world. It really is a lovely place once you get used to it."

"I'm sure it is…" Pete said. That brought back Clytemnestra's smile. She took his hands then and held them tightly.

"Well, don't worry!" She said. "I'm here now, and I won't let anything else bad happen to you, all right?"

"All right..." Pete said, amazed at how quickly he'd gone from "wife" to "five-year-old".

"Clytemnestra, Iphigenia said that you were meeting with the City Senate about what's going on." Carter said, trying to get their own meeting back on track.

"We just concluded." Clytemnestra said, sounding exhausted. "I came straight here from the Senate Chamber." She made her way to the largest seat in the room, a long, backless sofa. She also kept one hand securely clasped to Pete's, so he had no choice but to let her drag him along. He gave a plaintive look to Carter, who just smiled and shrugged helplessly. A quick glance at Sarah's grinning face showed he'd get no help from her, and Jackson merely looked away as the educator sat Pete down next to her.

"What did the Senate decide?" Jackson said, keeping his gaze on Clytemnestra's face.

"Well, it took a great deal of convincing," Clytemnestra said, "but I finally got them to agree to call for a Congress of Taskmasters."

It was clear from the look on Clytemnestra's face that she thought this was a great accomplishment, but Pete could see that the others didn't share her enthusiasm. Sarah had a confused look on her face, while Carter and Jackson looked dejected.

"Sorry," Sarah said, "what exactly is a 'Congress of Taskmasters'?"

"It's a gathering of the Taskmasters of the various city-states." Clytemnestra said. "We call for such meetings at times of great importance for the entire world."

"A Taskmaster is a city-state's leading educator." Jackson explained further. "She usually earns the title by demonstrating superior intelligence and an extraordinary ability to pass her knowledge on to others. Themyscirans rely on them to maintain the intelligence of the race, and will call on them to make world-changing decisions when such decisions would otherwise be overshadowed by legislative politics."

"And that's what you were doing in the Senate?" Pete said? "Getting them to call one of these Congresses?"

"Yes," Clytemnestra said. "They will contact the leaders of the other cities and ask them to send their Taskmasters here, and we can discuss the current state of affairs concerning Artemis."

Pete was a little nonplussed for a minute, then he said, "Well, with all due respect to your position, Ma'am…I-I mean 'Chief'!…no, I mean…!"

Clytemnestra bailed him out. "Clytemnestra's fine."

Pete nodded his thanks. "I don't see how calling a meeting is going to help. There's really nothing to discuss here. From what Iphigenia told us Artemis will be here soon. Now, I'm the new guy, but from what I've heard about these Goulds I would think the time for 'Congresses' was over. You have to get ready for her arrival."

Clytemnestra gave him a confused, searching look. _What did I say **this** time?_ Pete wondered.

Suddenly understanding dawned on the educator's face. She gave Pete a reassuring smile. "Now I see," She said. "We're not meeting to decide whether to fight Artemis, Pete."

"But Iphigenia said you were discussing the crisis with the Senate…"

"Genie misspoke…or you misunderstood. I'm well aware of Artemis's impending arrival. The whole world is aware, and we're prepared. We've been prepared for this for centuries! And when she comes, Genie and her colleagues will do what _they've_ been prepared to do for centuries, which is battle Artemis across the world until she is defeated once and for all. No, what I want to discuss with _my _colleagues is what we'll do _after_ Artemis comes."

"You mean, in the aftermath of the battle?" Pete said. Clytemnestra nodded.

"Our assessment is that, one way or another, this will be Themyscira's final battle with Artemis, so we need to decide what we'll do as a people once the battle is over. If we lose, we'll have to figure out how to preserve our society until we can break the Star God's yoke of slavery again. If we _win_, then the threat that has driven the development of our culture will be gone forever, and we need to know how we'll continue as a society from that point on."

"Do you know what you want your people to do?" Sarah said.

"Absolutely! I want us to _explore_, the way your people do! We've had an active Stargate for so many centuries, and we have ships with star drives that can take us to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, yet all we've ever used them for was tracking Artemis's forces. I want Themyscira to reach out to the rest of the universe, and I want Themyscirans from every city to set their feet on distant worlds, the way I had a chance to visit the world of our ancestors."

"That may not be as easy as you make it sound." Carter said. "Not every world is welcoming place. Artemis may be the only threat your world has faced for five thousand years, but she's not the only Star God out there. And there are other threats you may not have imagined."

"Actually, we have very active imaginations…but I'm sure you're right in any case, and that will be something we discuss as well."

"Would it be possible for us to have an audience with the Taskmasters' Congress?" Jackson asked.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Clytemnestra said, "but you know as well as I do that only Taskmasters and their guardians may be present in the chamber while debate is underway."

"Couldn't you make an exception for Sarah and Sam?" Pete said. "Say they're 'Taskmasters from Earth' or something?"

"No. Only Themysciran Taskmasters are allowed, and all of us are known to each…" Clytemnestra was suddenly lost in thought. Everyone watched as she seemed to weigh a decision. When she finally made it she called out "Scylla!"

The door to the office opened. A Special Guardian stepped in, energy bow at the ready. She said something to Clytemnestra in Themysciran.

"_English_, Scylla," Clytemnestra answered, "for my guests."

"Forgive me, Taskmaster." Scylla said, with a quick bow of her head. "How may I serve you?"

Clytemnestra stood, finally letting Pete's hand go in the process. "I need a favor from you, Scylla. Samantha, Sarah, come with me." She was heading for the door before Sarah and Carter could say anything, so the two women stood up and dutifully followed her out, giving Pete and Jackson confused glances on the way. Pete stood up when he and Jackson were alone in the room and was about to say something when Clytemnestra's receptionist walked in.

"Clytemnestra sent me to see if you want anything to eat or drink." She said.

"Did she say how long she'd be?" Jackson said.

"She wasn't sure, so she asked me to make you comfortable. Would you like anything?"

"Some fruit, I guess."

"I won't be long." She said with a smile, then left the office.

When he was sure they were alone, Pete said, "Have I got this right? She's so sure that her Hunter-Gatherer girlfriend and her buddies will either stop Artemis or die trying that she went out of her way to call a coffee-klatch to figure out how they're going to go boldly where no Amazon has gone before when the smoke clears??"

"Mmm…yeah, that's right." Jackson said.

"Right. I'm ready to go _home_ now."

"It's like I explained before, Pete. They…"

"No, no! I don't need the Social Studies lecture again! All I need to know is that this chick is betting our lives _and _her people's lives on chicks in _workout clothes_ and she's not even thinking about what might happen if they _lose._"

"She _did_ say…"

"It's not what she said, it's how she's acting! She's pretty much walking around like the battle is already won, and I do _not_ want to still be on this planet if she's _wrong_!

"But this is _exactly_ where we want to be if she's _right_, especially if we can find a way to have any influence on that meeting!"

"What's so great about the meeting? You looked like she kicked your dog when she first mentioned it."

"That's because the _last_ Congress of Taskmasters was called to decide whether Themyscira should ally itself with Earth. You already know how that went. This time might be different."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Because Earth won't be the focus. Maybe they see no reason to ally with us, but if they do end up expanding into the galaxy they're going to have to face our enemies eventually anyway. Getting them to see the merits of Clytemnestra's vision would also involve getting them to think about confronting the other Gould, especially Ba'al. If they think the potential reward is worth that risk, _we win._"

Pete sighed. "So we want Clytemnestra to get what _she_ wants."

"There ya go." Jackson said.

The receptionist came in with a bowl of fruit and two glasses of some sort of juice that was light blue in color. She laid the refreshments on a small table in a corner of the room, smiled at Pete and Jackson, then left the room. Jackson went immediately over to the table and picked up a fruit that resembled a peach, but he began to peel it, revealing a dark red interior. Jackson bit into it when he had it half uncovered.

"Where do you think they took the girls?" Pete said as he came over to join Jackson.

"No telling." Jackson said. "Clytemnestra's kinda mercurial."

"There's a vote of confidence." Pete muttered as he tasted his drink.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when Clytemnestra returned. Jackson had been pointing out landmarks in the city to Pete when they heard her come in. She was grinning broadly when they turned to see her. "Will this do, Daniel?" She asked, then said out the door: "Come in."

On Clytemnestra's command, two Special Guard Force warriors in full regalia walked in. Pete was wondering what Clytemnestra was talking about, until he realized something.

These Amazons were…shorter.

Pete's lips started to quiver as he fought to keep a smile off his face and snorts of laughter in his throat. Jackson was less successful, so he turned around to hide his face.

"Don't…" Samantha Carter said. Most of her face was obscured by the silver battle helmet, but her eyes and mouth conveyed the dire warning clearly. Unfortunately, all it did was trigger the laughing fits Jackson and Pete were holding back.

Clytemnestra rolled her eyes. "Very Well." She said. "They're not perfect disguises, but they should serve our purposes."

"Oh, on the contrary." Pete said. "Sam's never looked better! She's got kinda skinny knees though…" This made Jackson double over.

"All right," Carter said. "_All right_, you've had your laugh. You got your revenge. Are you happy?"

"Wait!" Jackson said as he turned around quickly. He pulled a small digital camera out of one of his pockets and snapped a photo. "Locker room." He told Pete.

"Poster size." Pete said, then both men faced the women and flashed toothy grins. Carter just grunted through clenched teeth.

"Well, I think you look great, Samantha," Clytemnestra said, "and it's only temporary anyway. The point, Daniel, is that Samantha and Sarah can be in the meeting. They may not be able to talk, but at least they can give you some perspective on what happened."

"That's fine." Jackson said, forcing the rest of the laughter back down. "I guess Pete and I will just wait here, then."

"Well, we still don't know if the other cities will agree to the meeting," Clytemnestra said, "but I think that would be best if they do."

Jackson nodded and he and Pete went back to the window after one last glance at Sarah and Carter. Clytemnestra went sit in her favorite seat, while the distaff members of SG-1 went to stand nearby. As they walked, Carter whispered: "I don't see how you're not just as embarrassed as I am."

"Are you kidding?" Sarah whispered back. "Have you forgotten so soon how _Osiris_ used to dress?"


	5. Decision Points

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I should probably stop writing this altogether. I mean, the season's done at this point, they practically did the entire plot in "It's Good To Be King,", and with all the things that's happened on the show since then most of what's going to happen in this story is pretty much pointless.

Then again, what better place for pointless storytelling than a fanfic? Thus we continue:

**WOMAN'S WORLD**

**By Darrin A. Colbourne**

A squadron of six Death Gliders weaved its way through the gliders and defense blasts of the giant battleship that was the centerpiece of Ba'al's task force. The immense vessel, one of a few that Anubis had managed to build before his demise, had fired the opening shot when the two Goa'uld fleets met in orbit around the planet Helios. The blast from its central weapon decimated the fleet of ten motherships awaiting its arrival, but another twenty, waiting in reserve behind one of the planet's three moons, rushed in to attack before the weapon could be recharged. The battleship's fifteen escorting motherships moved quickly to the defense, and soon space was criss-crossed with discharges of energy weapons of varying sizes and dotted with the explosions that marked their impacts. While gliders from both sides flitted around the entire scene like locusts, the main objective of the opposition's gliders was to find a way to get inside the battleship's defenses and do as much damage to its main weapon as possible. Meanwhile, an epic battle was taking place on the planet below, as the largest army this world had seen in a millennium was locked in a death struggle against unstoppable drone warriors to keep control of the Stargate located in a temple in the world's capital. On the surface and in the void, it was a battle that could well determine the fate of an empire.

And Artemis knew it was one she was _losing_.

It hadn't taken more than twenty minutes for most of her fleet to be destroyed. Though her attack was fierce enough to keep Ba'al's flagship from firing another blast from its "big gun", the ship's other weapons were more than formidable enough to help the escorts mount a blistering defense. Space was littered with the remains of all but five of her motherships, and all of the ones still in the fight were heavily damaged. Ba'al had only lost five motherships, while the other ten were giving the battleship much-needed breathing room to set up for another shot. Meanwhile, a mere hundred Anubis Drones, deployed by cargo ships as _Al'kesh_ destroyed the planet's air defenses, were decimating the brigade-strong force she'd assembled to defend the Stargate and the capital. They were impervious to all the hand-held and heavy weapons her Jaffa had at their disposal, and even burying the creatures by toppling buildings on them seemed to only delay their advance - and not very long. Helios, the homeworld of the Goa'uld Artemis and gateway to her empire, was about to fall into the hands of Ba'al, and she was enraged that all she could do was watch it happen. This she did from her throne room, in a mothership hovering just inside the atmosphere over the planet's North Pole.

The trappings of the chamber were small comfort to her. It had only been a little over a day since Ba'al had invaded and he had already seized most of the worlds on the perimeter of the empire and forced her to gather her forces for a last-ditch battle here. Artemis was learning the hard way what too many of her fellows had learned in the weeks since the Tau'Ri had defeated Anubis: Anubis's weapons in _anyone's_ hands were still just as devastating. They'd allowed Ba'al to strike like lightning in more places than she could quickly send reinforcements to, and now they were putting him at her throat.

The sound of the nearby Transport Rings going through their transport cycle distracted her from the screen showing her the space battle. She watched as they worked, leaving a Jaffa on the transport pad a moment later. As soon as the way was clear the Jaffa approached and got down on one knee before Artemis, then said: "You summoned me, My Queen?"

"Rise, Atalanta." Artemis said. At her command, the Female Jaffa rose to her full, impressive height. Atalanta was a double rarity in a Goa'uld army. Not only was she a woman on the front line, she was also Artemis's First Prime, one of a very small number of Female Jaffa to have ever served in that position.

Artemis would not have had it any other way. She could think of no one else she'd trust to lead her forces into battle. Atalanta, tall, muscularly built and strikingly pretty, was one of a small cadre of female troops descended from a number of Themyscirans Artemis had captured and transformed to Jaffa in her last campaign against her treasure world. "Atalanta" was not her original name. It was something Artemis called all her First Primes, more of a title than anything else, yet one that evoked images of competitive spirit and athletic prowess. It was a title that her current First Prime deserved, and they both knew it. Unfortunately, that meant the discussion they were about to have would be all the harder on both of them.

"The battle does not go well." Artemis said.

Atalanta's face colored slightly at that, but revealed no emotion other than determination. If she felt fear or guilt at having failed her god, she refused to show it. "They have not taken this world yet, My Queen." She said. "All your Jaffa will lay down their lives if necessary to defeat the treacherous Ba'al and his minions."

Artemis smiled slightly. It was just the answer she expected from a loyal warrior. "I do not require such a sacrifice from my Jaffa…yet. We _will_ be victorious, but I'm afraid we'll have to abandon this world. Prepare to get underway. Contact our last reserve forces and get them moving to rendezvous with us."

"What of the Jaffa on Helios, My Queen? And the ships still engaged with Ba'al?"

A pause. "They have served me well. They will die well in my name, but in so doing they will allow me to rid the universe of this scourge. You and I have a much more important task to perform."

"Ask anything of me, Lord!" Atalanta said.

"To defeat this new threat," Artemis said, "we'll need to settle an old account." Her eyes flashed as she finished the thought.

Atalanta nodded in understanding, then saluted and turned to carry out Artemis's orders.

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take long at all for the other Themysciran city-states to agree to the Taskmasters' Congress. The real trick would be getting the Taskmasters together, since each one had various preparations to make in her respective city before they all made their way to Arachinopolis. While they waited with Clytemnestra, Carter and Sarah received instruction from Scylla on playing their assumed roles.

"Above all you are to remain _silent!" _Scylla commanded the two Earth women. She paced behind them as they stood at attention before Clytemnestra. "The discussions in that chamber are not for the likes of you to disrupt. When Taskmasters gather, it is an honor to be present among such august company, and an opportunity for you to _learn_ such things as no Themysciran has ever dreamed. It is _not_ the place for the opinions and chatter of lesser women."

"Are you _quite_ sure she understands who you are?" Sarah whispered to Carter.

Scylla got right next to Carter's right ear and said loudly, "Oh, I'm sorry, _Colonel_ Carter! Am I offending your precious sensibilities? Am I not showing proper _deference_ to someone who's level of education would be an object of _scorn_ for my teenage daughter and her friends?"

_On Earth I could have you shot for that crack, _Carter thought. Scylla was a First Ranger, the Themysciran equivalent of an Air Force Master Sergeant. Instinct and training demanded that she take Scylla to task, but she knew that the first thing Clytemnestra's principal guardian would do is remind her that she and Sarah were playing Scylla's _subordinates_, and everyone needed to act accordingly. So instead she gritted her teeth and said without facing Scylla: "Of course not, Ranger. I _welcome_ the chance I've been given to participate in this event and appreciate any guidance you may offer."

"I _thought_ so." Scylla said as she pulled away, and Carter gave Sarah a quick elbow poke in rebuke. Clytemnestra, who'd been watching everything with a broad smile on her face, finally gave in to the moment and started giggling.

"You're enjoying this." Carter said to her.

Scylla leaned in again and answered for her charge. "It is a _privilege_ to give the gift of laughter to one who gives us the gift of Knowledge."

"Of _course_ it is…" Carter said under her breath.

"I've commanded _Jaffa_ and I've rarely seen anyone kiss this much arse!" Sarah whispered again.

This time Scylla leaned in close to _her_. "It's been my experience that Jaffa aren't very _picky_ about who they give their allegiance to." She said softly.

Carter winced and mouthed "Ouch!" as she gave Sarah a quick glance. As for the archeologist, she knew intellectually that she shouldn't have been offended - she had just as much contempt for the Jaffa's masters as anyone - but she couldn't keep a hint of color from reaching her cheeks.

Clytemnestra got control of herself and decided get the training back on track. "Don't be _too_ hard on them, Scylla. You can't expect them to be as good at your job as you are in the short time we have to get them ready."

"As you say, Taskmaster." Scylla said as she drew back.

"Still, Scylla is right about being silent. Once the Congress has begun you must not speak _at all_ unless spoken to by a Taskmaster. To do so would be considered a disrespectful, contemptuous act on the part of the guardian and is therefore something no real Themysciran would ever do. Remember, even if Artemis herself is outside the walls, you _must_ not speak. This is doubly important for the two of you, since neither of you speaks our native language, and thus all you'd be doing is giving yourselves away as outsiders anyway. Understood?" Carter and Sarah nodded. "Good. Now, is there anything else we need to show them?"

Scylla gave them one last look. "They both stand at attention well enough. They're not very imposing, though I suppose there's nothing we can do about that before the Congress." A quick glance to Clytemnestra, who shook her head. Scylla shrugged and moved on. "I've drilled them on the ceremonial aspects of their task well enough that they should be able to carry it off. Sarah _could_ be better at the formal march, but if she follows Colonel Carter's lead she might be able to fool those not paying attention that she has some military training. I'd prefer they both had more training with the Stormbows…"

A knock at the office door interrupted her. Phoebe entered a second later. "Forgive the interruption, Taskmaster, but you wished to be notified when the other Taskmasters started to arrive…"

"Of course. Thank you, Phoebe." Clytemnestra said, then turned her attention back to the others when Phoebe left. "No more time for training, I'm afraid. We'll have to get ready. Samantha, Sarah, activate your helmets."

Carter and Sarah touched small controls on the right sides of their battle helmets. Immediately the ambient noise in the room was reduced almost to nothing in their ears.

"Can you understand me?" Clytemnestra said in Themysciran.

"Yes." Carter said.

"Quite well." Sarah said. "Though it is odd to see you mouthing some words while hearing others."

Though mostly decorative on the outside, Special Guard Force battle helmets were filled with up to date electronic systems, including an elaborate communications suite. One of the special features of the suite was a translation program that could transpose any language in its database to any other from the same list. The transposition was so perfect that not only did it interpret words, it gave them the right inflection and copied the speaker's voice.

"It's a good thing Daniel doesn't know about these." Carter said. "Order a couple hundred of them for the SGC and we wouldn't need him at all anymore."

"Well, you'd still need someone to _learn_ the languages to program into the translator. It's not universal." Clytemnestra said. "Anyway, since you have them and they're working we'll only speak to you in Themysciran from now on." She started for the office door without warning, and the other three women followed her half a second later. "With the others arriving we should prepare for my entrance."

"Should we let Daniel and Pete know the meeting will start soon?" Sarah said.

"Don't worry." Carter said. "They'll know when it starts." It was the last thing either of them would say before the Congress began.

* * *

"I'm surprised they're televising any of it." Pete Shanahan said. He and Daniel Jackson had returned to the Stargate Facility at Clytemnestra's insistence (They had been enjoying Carter's and Sarah's training a little _too _much). Jackson was waiting in Iphigenia's office for the start of the Congress, while Pete was taking a tour of the Facility with Penelope as his guide. As they made their way through the base, Pete was surprised to learn that news of the coming gathering reached the Stargate Watch Force so quickly, and that _it_ - and not the imminent arrival of Artemis - was the main topic of conversation. "From what I've been told about these meetings I figured they'd be considered too sensitive to be broadcast to the public."

"Possibly, but the issues being discussed are invariably of the greatest importance to the world," Penelope said, "too important for the meetings to be kept completely secret. So, the gathering and opening ceremony will be transmitted as they happen, while the deliberations and final vote will be conducted in secret."

"Clytemnestra says what they decide will depend in part on how you do against Artemis."

"Oh, I imagine we'll do well against Artemis."

"Riiight…so, if you beat her for good, the question is, 'Then What?' What's next for your people without the threat of a Gould hanging over you?"

"I guess we'll know that after the Congress."

"Well, what about you? What do _you_ think your people should do?"

Penelope chuckled. "I'd never presume to make such a decision."

"Everybody's got an opinion…"

"But no one's opinion is more respected than a Taskmaster's. I would prefer to hear _their _decision. I have confidence it will be the best one for all concerned."

Pete fell silent at that. _He_ wasn't so sure.

* * *

In Iphigenia's office, Iphigenia and Jackson watched news coverage of the event on one of the floating monitors. Jackson translated what the newsreader was saying into English in his head as she spoke. "Less than an hour after it was announced that the Congress was being called, Taskmasters have begun to arrive and gather in the Senate Chamber in the Hall of Arachne. One of the early arrivals is Daphne, well-known Taskmaster of Agaea…"

"Oh, good…_Daphne's_ here." Jackson said sarcastically as the image turned to a close-up of Agaea's Taskmaster. She had the typical dark good looks of a young Themysciran, but what made her stand out was the atypical color of her robes. The solid Black traditional attire was unique to the Agaeans, Themyscirans that seemed to always be in mourning.

"Did you expect her not to come?" Iphigenia said.

"Well, I hoped against hope that she'd be sick or something…" Jackson muttered. On their last visit, they'd found out from Clytemnestra that Daphne had been the strongest opponent of an alliance with Earth.

"I'm sure Cly was hoping the same thing." Iphigenia said. "Daphne is most assuredly _not_ her favorite person."

"There's a saying on my world," Jackson said, "'Familiarity Breeds Contempt.'"

Iphigenia chuckled. "Maybe _that's _it." She said. The two did have common traits. Clytemnestra was the youngest Taskmaster on the planet, beating Daphne out of the distinction by only a year. _Both_ were considered geniuses by their peers' standards, and thought of as among the most beautiful of Themyscira's celebrities by the general populace. Daphne was even contracted to a General Commander in Agaea's armed forces, though her Conqueror's promotion was much more recent than Iphigenia's. "Though, of course, you can't dismiss the influence of cultural rivalry."

"There is that…" Jackson said. For reasons lost in the past Arachinopolis and Agaea had been culturally at-odds almost since the latter's founding. While Arachinopolis was a forward-looking, optimistic society, Agaea fashioned itself as a brutally realistic civilization. As usual Jackson thought of it in terms of parallels on Earth. If Arachinopolis were Athens, Agaea would have to be Sparta.

"I'm actually worried about Clytemnestra's plan." Jackson said. "I don't think a Special Guard uniform is much of a disguise for Sam. I mean, she's famous across the planet, and people have seen her in Themysciran dress before. I'm worried that it won't take Daphne long to recognize her and expose her."

"That worry could apply to _any_ Taskmaster." Iphigenia said.

"Yeah, but most of them might be willing to overlook it, or would think the matter under discussion was too important to worry about one of Clytemnestra's underlings. I think _Daphne_ would get a kind of perverse thrill out of embarrassing Clytemnestra in front of her peers."

Iphigenia dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "The worst that could happen is that Samantha will be asked to leave and deliberations will cease until she's escorted out of the chamber. To keep her from telling anyone what she heard, she'd be sequestered under guard in an undisclosed location until the results of the vote are announced."

"'Sequestered under guard?' That sounds an awful lot like she'll be put under arrest."

"You worry too much, Daniel. She won't be hurt in any way, as long as she leaves willingly." She suddenly turned to Jackson. "She _will_ leave willingly if asked, yes?"

"Oh, of course!" Jackson said, a little too quickly. Iphigenia nodded and turned her attention back to the monitor.

"At any rate, I'm sure Cly has thought all this out as well."

"Which is why she's taking Sarah along."

"Exactly. Samantha is well known here, but the only Themyscirans who know Sarah are the ones who've met her today. She's in no danger of being unmasked, and should Samantha be asked to leave your people would still have an ear in the chamber."

"A voice would be better…"

"You have one in Cly. I don't know how yet, but she'll find a way to help Earth. I'm sure of it."

A chime sounded from one of the other monitors. Iphigenia turned her attention to it. "What's wrong?" Jackson said.

"Artemis's battle has reached a decision point." Iphigenia said. "What happens in the next minutes will tell us when she's coming."

"Should we try to stop the Congress?" Jackson said. "_Can_ we stop it?"

Iphigenia shook her head. "Once the gathering is called, _nothing_ stops it but the final vote."

* * *

There were twenty-one Taskmasters in all. Carter and Sarah waited with Clytemnestra in an anteroom as the other twenty arrived in the Hall of Arachne, one by one, and made their way to the Senate Chamber. Each Taskmaster was escorted by a squad of Special Guards wearing the respective traditional garb of their city-states. Two guards were allowed to accompany their charge into the hall. The two Earth women would accompany Clytemnestra.

When the last of the Taskmasters had arrived, Scylla gave her last instructions to Carter and Sarah. "Stand tall, stay alert. Do not just _pretend_ to guard Clytemnestra. The debate may become heated, passionate. It's not impossible for the Taskmasters to fall on each other in a rage."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Scylla." Clytemnestra said. "It only happened _once_, and that was centuries ago."

"Forgive my impertinence, Taskmaster, but as you well know the _war_ that resulted ran for six years and devastated three cities."

Carter and Sarah looked at Scylla with that, then looked at Clytemnestra, who looked back at them and shrugged. "Well," she said, "the Pleiadans started it…"

Before anyone could say anything else Phoebe walked in. She had exchanged the suit she'd been wearing when SG-1 first arrived for the traditional robes that came with her position as the Taskmaster's chief aide. "Clytemnestra," she said, "everyone is here."

"Lead the way." Clytemnestra said. Phoebe nodded and left the anteroom, followed by Clytemnestra. Carter and Sarah fell in step behind her, followed by Scylla and a squad of Special Guards. It was up to the lead guards to set the cadence for the other soldiers, so Carter was putting on her best Parade March. Sarah was trying her best to match it, but it was hard with only the sound of Carter's footfalls to guide her. The helmet blocked her peripheral vision, and she couldn't simply turn her head to see how Carter was marching. Their passage to and arrival in the meeting hall would be covered by news cameras all the way, and it wouldn't do for a Taskmaster's Special Guard to look hopelessly confused on worldwide television. Still, she did her best as they walked through the corridors of the Hall of Arachne to spot the hidden cameras providing the news feed. Clytemnestra said that certain areas of the government building were lined with the devices to allow coverage of special events without reporters and camera operators getting in the way of the people's business. Convenient, but Sarah wondered who was in charge of turning the cameras on and off - and how anyone else would know if the feed were still live.

* * *

"There they are!" Pete said. "And it's probably not a good thing that I recognized them so quickly."

His tour of the Stargate Facility had ended up in the enlisted Mess Hall, and he and Penelope were watching coverage of the Congress along with a large segment of the base's off-duty personnel. A picture-window-sized flat-screen viewer mounted on a spare wall showed live footage of Phoebe and Clytemnestra leading a precession of Special Guards through the government building. When they got close to one of the cameras, Pete could make out Carter and Sarah marching right behind the Taskmaster.

"You saw them in Clytemnestra's office." Penelope said. "You knew what to look for. I doubt the other Taskmasters will care enough to examine them that closely."

"How can you be sure?" Pete said.

"You said it was Clytemnestra's idea, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if _she's_ sure, then I'm sure. I have faith in her."

Pete turned to look at her for a second, then said as he looked back at the screen: "I guess I'll never understand."

"Understand what?" Penelope said as she turned to look at him.

"It must be a cultural thing. I mean, despite some biological differences we're essentially all Human, right?"

"Essentially, yes."

He turned to her. "And no Human Being is _perfect_. I know Clytemnestra and the other Taskmasters are supposed to be brilliant, but even the smartest people make mistakes, or can be corrupt, or weak. Like I said, maybe it's cultural, or maybe it's the cynic in me, but I really don't see how you can have such faith in them."

Penelope smiled. "When you spend your existence at war with _God_, you need _something_ to have faith in."

"Maybe so, but why _them_?"

"Throughout our history, women like the Taskmasters, through thought, through planning, through puzzling, taught us how to live and thrive as a civilization, millions of _stadia_ from the world our mothers called 'Home' and in the face of relentless attacks from beings who commanded the skies, rained fire on our communities, stole and possessed our loved ones and demanded our worship and blind obedience. Women like them transformed us from desperate savages to _Themyscirans_. True, there have been corrupt Taskmasters, and others have made grievous errors at times, but we survived them. We couldn't, however, survive as a people without women _like_ them."

The sound of someone speaking drew their attention back to the viewer. "Okay, so they're important." Pete said. "But isn't Artemis's arrival _more _important right now?"

"The final battle with Artemis will come whenever it comes. The Taskmasters are meeting to tell us what we're fighting _for_."

* * *

The precession stopped just outside the massive wooden doors that led into the Senate Chamber. Phoebe went forward and opened them, letting them swing in wide to reveal a large portion of the hall. Carter and Sarah could see that the other Taskmasters were seated on a set of marble bleachers. Their attention was drawn to the doors as Phoebe stepped a few paces inside.

"Taskmasters, As You Command, I present to you Clytemnestra, Taskmaster of the City of Arachne." With that, Phoebe stepped aside so that Clytemnestra could enter, trailed by Carter and Sarah. The two Earthwomen tried very hard not play tourist as they entered, doing their best to stay in character as they carried out Scylla's instructions. Just before Clytemnestra reached the center of the room, Carter and Sarah turned in opposite directions and headed for stairs that led to the balcony from which the Special Guards watched over the proceedings. Their ascent was timed to be almost simultaneous, and when they were on the balcony they approached at a brisk march, passing the various robed guardians of other Themysciran civilizations. They met in a spot set aside for the host Guards which was directly opposite the main entrance, turned to face the double doors, then came to attention.

Finally, from this vantage point they could take in the whole chamber just by moving their eyes. It was about two stories tall and circular, made mostly of marble and trimmed with wood and gold. The walls were lined with tables that held bowls of fruit and pitchers of water and wine. Above the tables, the walls were decorated with murals of Themyscirans at War, at Peace and in Love. An ornate version of the Arachinopolan standard - a spider in its web - was painted in the center of the marble floor. The bleachers were constructed in a semi-circle around the standard's perimeter and faced the main entrance. The balcony was held up by thick, elaborately carved pillars and, as with most traditional spaces on the planet, statues dominated the whole scene. In this case two twin statues flanked the main entrance. They both depicted a woman in classical dress holding a shuttle. Each represented Arachne, whom Themyscirans knew as "Arachne The Defiant" or "Arachne The Challenger", the woman who first dared to claim she was better than Artemis.

As she regarded the statues, Sarah wondered if the Greek Myth that they alluded to was based on a real person, and if so, whether she lived on Earth or Themyscira when she matched her weaving skills against those of Artemis and won. The answer was suddenly very important to her, because while she knew of no Goa'uld technology that could actually turn someone into an arachnid, she was _very _curious to know what Artemis could have done to someone to make the Amazons think otherwise.

She forced herself to pay attention to the proceedings as Clytemnestra spoke from the center of the standard. "Taskmasters, I welcome you to the City of Arachne and to this Congress. If you please, my aide will explain why we have been called." With that, she nodded to Phoebe, who pulled a small scroll from her robes and began reading it aloud:

"'The Citizens of Arachne, as the Keepers of the Stargate and on behalf of the People of Themyscira, do hereby ask that the Taskmasters of Themyscira meet in Congress, and in Congress, advise their people on the resolution of the following questions: When the Matter of the Artemis War is finally resolved, how will Themyscira Continue? Will Themyscirans be lost as a people if Artemis emerges victorious? If Themyscira is victorious, what new challenge will we take on?

"'The governments of the several Cities agree and command that the government of Arachne ask this of you, and will abide by the decision you make in relation to said questions.' The document is signed by the members of the Arachne Senate, Ephone by Calliope, Presiding." Phoebe closed up the scroll and put it away when she was done reading.

Clytemnestra nodded then turned her attention back to the other Taskmasters. "Is there anyone among us who does not agree that this Congress should take place?" She asked.

"No!" The others responded in unison.

Clytemnestra turned back to Phoebe and said: "You may call attendance."

"If you please, Taskmasters," Phoebe said, "stand and be recognized when I call your name." She had the list committed to memory and called the names in order from oldest to youngest. "Melina of Pelasgia!"

One of the women sitting on the bottom bleacher, a septuagenarian, braced herself on her antique walking stick and rose to her full height. "I Am Here." She responded in clear, stentorian tones.

"Cleis of Cyprii!" Phoebe said.

Another gray-haired - but stronger - Taskmaster sitting on the bottom bleacher stood. "I Am Here." She said.

This went on for a few minutes. Each time Phoebe called a name she got the proper response, from senior Taskmaster to middle-aged, to the youngest members of the group. The call ended when Clytemnestra gave the proper response. "All Taskmasters are present." Phoebe announced.

Clytemnestra nodded, then spoke clearly for the audio pickups and cameras in the chamber. "Let it be known that on this day the Taskmasters of Themyscira have gathered in Congress to consider the question put before us. Let no one disturb this meeting in any way before we have resolved the issue. Phoebe, you are excused."

"As you command." Phoebe said, then strode toward the main the entrance as two more Arachinopolan Special Guards entered and stood by the doors. Phoebe stopped just beyond the threshold, turned and bowed deeply, then rose as the Guards pulled the doors closed on their way out. These Guards would stay just outside to keep others out (and, by tradition, to keep the Taskmasters _in_) until a decision was reached.

When the doors were shut tight, it was up to Carter to kick off the proceeding. As the senior guardian of the host Taskmaster, the others in the balcony would follow her lead. A second after the door latch clicked she came to the Themysciran version of at ease: legs apart, bow in front, free arm behind her. Sarah and the other guardians followed suit a split-second later. On cue, the guardians in the Hall of Arachne's Security Section killed the press feed. The ceremony was officially over.

Clytemnestra smiled at her colleagues. "Let us begin." She said.

* * *

There was a moment of darkness on the floating screen before the Themysciran newsreader returned. "And thus begins the latest Congress of Taskmasters. As usual we will keep you apprised of any new developments and we will have the decision for you as soon as we hear from Arachne Hall. Now, the timing of this Congress is interesting, because it has only been a few years since the _last_ Congress which, as you know, was called to resolve the question of an alliance with Earth…"

"Y'know," Jackson said, "it's nice to know that no matter where you go in the universe, the press never changes."

Iphigenia chuckled. "I don't think 'nice' is the word I would use." She said. "You can turn that off. They'll do nothing but babble until we hear from the Taskmasters. Anyway, we'll know when a decision is reached before they do."

"How?" Jackson said as he looked for the screen's off-contact.

"Benefits of Command." Iphigenia said. "As the host city it's the Arachne Special Guards' responsibility to keep the respective Guard Forces informed of the movements of their charges. The Guard Commanders, in turn, inform senior commanders in the Regular Forces. When the Taskmasters are ready to leave, I'll be one of the first people notified."

"So you'll know when they've made a decision, but will you know what it is?"

Iphigenia shook her head. "_No one_ will know that until--" An alarm from the screen she was standing near sounded, drawing her attention. A quick look caused her to utter a native curse.

"What's wrong?" Jackson said.

"Artemis's stand at Helios is collapsing. The last of her ships are being destroyed, and the observers we have there are reporting that the surviving Jaffa on the planet are attempting to flee via the Stargate."

"I don't suppose Ba'al managed to solve your Artemis problem for you?"

"We're not that fortunate. There was at least one enemy hyperspace jump detected headed toward this system. It has to be Artemis's command ship."

"Well, on the bright side, you ought to be able to handle _one_ mothership…"

Another alarm sounded and Iphigenia changed the perspective on the screen. "Did you _have_ to say that?" She said.

"What now?"

"We could easily handle one mothership. _Eighteen_, however, will be more difficult."

"Where'd the others come from?"

"Here!" she said, pointing at the screen. "The Charybdis Sector."

"What's there?"

"Nothing. Charybdis's development was stilted in the early stages of planetary formation. It is essentially nothing more than a small sun, a few large planetoids and a massive accretion of rocks, dust, gas and background radiation. It is extremely difficult to pick anything as relatively small as motherships out of the debris - which makes it the perfect construction and staging area for a reserve fleet."

"You can tell how many there are?"

"The hyperspace contact was powerful enough to have been made by seventeen distinct vessels. Of course, smaller ships' contacts might be masked by those of the larger ones."

"And they're all headed _here?_"

Iphigenia nodded. "Artemis will most likely meet up with the other ships in the outer system so that she can concentrate all her assets on us."

"How long do we have?"

"Less than an hour. Excuse me, Daniel." Iphigenia went over to her desk and touched a contact. "Sound the War Alert, and connect me into the Emergency Action Channel!"

A second later, an electronic reproduction of clanging bells sounded throughout the facility, causing everyone within to head for combat stations. Jackson was so caught up in the sound that he almost missed it when Iphigenia pressed on her belt buckle. Suddenly, black strands of some kind of fiber crawled out from her uniform's shirtsleeves and tail, wriggling down until they connected the shirt to her pants and formed gloves around her hands and tightened. Then the whole uniform turned rigid, leaving a few flexible points for her to move freely but otherwise turning from workout gear to body armor.

"You're on the Action Channel, Commander!" A voice said as Iphigenia retrieved her combat helmet. It was a stylized, futuristic version of the classic ones the Special Guards wore.

She touched another contact. Her voice would now be heard on every military and police radio on the planet. "This is Iphigenia, General Commander of the Stargate Watch Force. Within the hour, Artemis's ships will be in orbit around the planet. As Commanded by the Contract For Mutual Defense, I hereby assume control of all of Themyscira's Armed Forces for the duration of hostilities. Switch to Combined Channel Epsilon, assume defense stations and await further orders. This is no drill! Repeat, This is _no drill!_"


	6. Conquest of Artemis

**DISCLAIMER: _Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, this certainly is a long'un, but I didn't want to break up the action too much and I'm trying to keep the chapter count down. Fasten your seatbelts and get comfortable, 'cause here we go!

**WOMAN'S WORLD**

**By Darrin A. Colbourne**

Pete Shanahan followed close behind Penelope as she raced back to the Stargate Facility's command center. The electronic alert bells were still clanging, and every instinct told him he needed to be doing something, but he couldn't figure out what. As a police officer he'd seen his share of dangerous situations, but he suddenly found himself in the middle of a war situation, which would have been confusing enough, had he not also been on an alien planet. Desperate to keep perspective, he brought his P-90 to a ready position and held it tight, using the familiarity of the Earth weapon to keep his emotions in check.

Along the way they passed dozens of now-armored Themysciran soldiers making their way to their alert stations. Several were carrying large, black combat arms, which reminded Pete of smooth, streamlined Squad Automatic Weapons. Pete wondered fleetingly if they fired bullets or lasers or something even more alien as he and Penelope reached the command center. They went straight for the elevator to Iphigenia's office.

Penelope stepped out of the elevator as soon as the door was halfway open and walked straight over to Iphigenia's desk. "As You Command!" She said as she came to attention.

Pete went over to Jackson and pulled him aside as Iphigenia started going over base readiness with her NCO. "What the hell's going on!" He said in a low voice. "Penelope said Artemis is coming! Is that what the General said just now?"

"That's right." Jackson said. Iphigenia had made the announcement in her native language. "We've got less than an hour before Artemis and a whole bunch of her friends get here."

"Well, what do _we_ do? Didn't General O'Neill say we had to go back if Artemis showed up?"

"Only _if_ the Themyscirans can't handle her. We don't know what will happen yet."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the _Stargate_ going to be one of her first targets when she gets here?"

"Naturally." Jackson said as he checked his pistol.

"Well, if we need the Stargate to get home, it seems to me that it would be kinda _stupid_ to wait around and see if she captures it before we decide to leave!"

"You're absolutely right."

"So what do we do?"

"We help them make sure Artemis doesn't take the 'Gate." When he saw the look on Pete's face, he said: "We can't leave now anyway. There's no way for us to get Sam and Sarah here."

"I wasn't saying we should leave _without_ them, but I don't see the problem. Don't they have radios in those helmets of theirs?"

"Yes they do, and I'm sure they heard the same announcement everyone else did."

"Well, then they should be on their way here, right?"

"They can't leave. That would disturb the Congress."

"So?"

"So, _nobody_ disturbs a Taskmasters Congress."

Pete was aghast. "The Congress is being held in the government building of the city that _controls the Stargate!_ I think _Artemis_ is gonna _enthusiastically_ disturb the Congress when she gets here!"

"Artemis is not _Themysciran_, which is what Sam and Sarah are pretending to be, and no one on _this planet_ would interrupt a Congress once it's started! It's just their way, Pete."

"Doctor Jackson! Enforcer Shanahan!" Iphigenia called out, interrupting their conversation. "Are you ready?"

Pete and Jackson looked at each other for a moment, then looked at Iphigenia. "As we'll ever be." Pete said with a sigh.

"Go with Penelope." Iphigenia said. "She'll put you two to work." With that, Penelope saluted and headed for the elevator. As the men followed, Iphigenia said: "I know how you feel."

They turned to look at her and she continued. "Believe me, confronting Artemis is the best way for us to protect _all_ our loved ones."

Pete and Jackson nodded, then joined Penelope in the elevator.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking," a voice said in Carter's ear. It was Scylla. "Commander Iphigenia's announcement changes nothing. Stand your ground and allow the Congress to continue. You are in the most heavily fortified and defensible building within the city limits and we have plenty of time before Artemis's arrival. I'll tell you when it's necessary for you to move, but until then, you are guarding your Taskmaster, and that is _all_ you should be doing." She was speaking to both Carter and Sarah simultaneously, and she said it in English so that the helmet didn't have to translate, just to drive the point home. 

It didn't help Carter's nerves any. Every instinct told her that the _last _thing they should be doing was standing still. The 21 most important people on Themyscira were all in one spot with a Goa'uld bearing down on the planet. It would make more sense to scatter them as far across the planet as possible to guarantee that at least some would survive a devastating assault.

Sarah agreed, though obviously she couldn't share her feelings with Carter. She tried to emulate the other guardians' stoicism, but it was difficult in the extreme. _They're insane!_ She thought. Everyone on the balcony with her had to have heard the same message, yet here they all stood like palace guards while Clytemnestra and the other Taskmasters acted like a university debating society. Arachinopolis's chief educator had been holding court since the doors closed, using her opening statement to gain early ground in the discussion.

"It is so very clear." She said in her conclusion. "This world is _already_ ours. We've tamed the wilderness, mastered the seas, built spires to the skies, and when Artemis is defeated this day the last obstacle this world has to offer will have been overcome. We will atrophy as a people if we wait for new challenges to come to us. We have to go find them, and the place to start looking is the stars."

"Are you so certain?" Someone said. It was Daphne. Clytemnestra turned to face her.

"Is there some corner of Themyscira that has not come under our scrutiny? Is there a life form that has somehow eluded our gaze? Is there some mystery left for us to solve within the confines of our atmosphere?"

"I do not dispute what you say." Daphne said as she stood. "We have indeed made this world our comfortable home." She started down the bleachers. "I merely question whether or not that fact automatically means that, should we prevail against Artemis, we must strike out into space."

"That's where the next challenges are." Clytemnestra said as Daphne stepped onto the standard.

"You say that as if there were no such thing as robotic probes," Daphne said as she got closer.

"Wouldn't you rather feel the dirt of another world in your own hands?" Clytemnestra said. "Stand on its beaches with your own bare feet? See an alien sun? Its satellites? A robot is a poor proxy for the senses."

"Only if you put your senses ahead of your reason." Daphne said. "You may not be able to touch another world, but using a robot means it may not touch you, either. A robot means its diseases will only be able to attack lifeless metal. A robot means its hostile life forms have nothing but an automaton to prey upon."

"A robot is a useful spy. It is an adequate retriever. It is often a potent weapon, but a robot can not entertain you with tales of the people it met in its travels. It will not enthrall you with stories of its adventures. Is there no adventure in your heart at all, Taskmaster?"

"I merely state facts, as do you." Daphne and Clytemnestra were standing face-to-face. "I can't help but wonder, however, if your sudden thirst for adventure has something to do with your pets."

"My 'pets'?"

"The Earth People, of course. Or do you deny that you are still as infatuated with them now as you were when Samantha Carter first stepped from the Stargate?"

"I do not deny my _interest_ in them," Clytemnestra said as she began to pace around Daphne. "Surely there is nothing wrong with that."

"There might be if you are using this call for adventurism simply as a disguise for allying us with them." Daphne said, letting Clytemnestra circle her. "I believe we've already agreed that aiding Earth in its war against the Star Gods would be…unproductive."

"We didn't _all_ agree." Clytemnestra said. "I, for one, still see nothing wrong with aiding Earth."

"I agree." Cleis said, causing Clytemnestra to stop pacing and everyone to look at her. "Well, is Earth not the home of our Mothers? Are the women still there not our sisters?"

"As Defenders we agree to keep our families safe from harm." Clytemnestra said. "I see no reason _not_ to count the People of Earth as family."

"Several reasons can be argued." Another Taskmaster piped up. This was Megara, from the equatorial City of Thetis. "And they were, the last time we met. You had your chance to argue on behalf of the Earthers, Clytemnestra."

"Megara speaks the truth." Daphne said, drawing Clytemnestra's attention back to her. "Fighting a war the Earthpeople brought on themselves will deprive us of the means to defend ourselves should the Star Gods decide to turn their full might on us."

A sharp _whack _on the floor drew everyone's attention to Melina and her walking stick. "_Both_ girls are right." She said. "If we continue in this way we'll never come to a decision. Clytemnestra, we have addressed the question of Earth before and I'm sure we will again, but _Daphne_ is right in that this is not the question before us today. We are here to decide _our_ future after Artemis. Earth may be a part of that future, but it is not our overriding concern. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Clytemnestra and Daphne said in unison, then Clytemnestra said: "Of course, there is no conspiracy in my desire to explore the stars. It is a wish I've harbored since childhood."

"Should we task the governments with funding childhood wishes now?" Daphne said. "Is your daydream worth the expenditure of treasure, material and blood?"

"There's no way to tell without making the expenditure." Clytemnestra said.

"That is not an argument and you know it. The incentive must come first…"

Carter was tempted to turn off the audio pickup in her helmet just to tune out the debate. _An hour or so of this and I'm going to drop_, she thought. Artemis's attack might almost be welcome. At least Clytemnestra had tried to put in another good word for Earth, but that had gone nowhere, and it was doubtful that even her best Themysciran friend could get her people to traipse around the cosmos for no good reason. _So why am I even here?_ She asked herself. _I can't participate in the debate and Clytemnestra _knows_ it. If she has a smoking-gun argument, why not just pull it out already so we can end the debate and get them to safety?_ Carter was wary. In spite of their friendship she knew from first-hand experience that Clytemnestra was a master manipulator. The only reason there was a Congress at all was because she had arranged it, but why go through the trouble if she couldn't get what she wanted? The most likely answer was that she _wouldn't_, but how long would it take her to steer the Taskmasters her way?

There was no way to tell, and if she couldn't speak, there was no way for Carter to tell her that she only had a limited amount of time to try.

* * *

Artemis, for her part, was just as impatient for different reasons. She had to force herself not to pace, and not to give useless orders to make the ship go faster. She couldn't change the laws of physics, and their arrival was timed so that all her remaining ships would arrive in Themyscira's system at the same time. Still, she was operating on borrowed time. There was only so long that her rear guard forces could hold off Ba'al. If she hadn't brought her treasure world to heel before he pursued her, she would have to flee to the farthest reaches of the galaxy - or beyond - to avoid death or enslavement. 

Yet she couldn't appear anxious before her subjects, so she made a show of studying a holographic globe of Themyscira in her pyramid ship's war room. Even this charade only went so far, however, since the cartographic information on which it was based was a little over six centuries old, dating back to the last time she had attempted to subjugate the descendants of her chosen Amazons. Her most recent intelligence on the Themyscirans themselves dated back nearly three centuries, to what historians might say was the start of the planet's Hyperdrive Age. Once the Themyscirans became an interstellar power, their first order of business was a massive counterintelligence effort, one that Artemis had been hard-pressed to penetrate ever since. There were some successes - a few scouts captured here and there - but for the most part what they'd face when they reached the planet would be a mystery until the battle started.

There _were_ a few things she knew she could count on. It was likely that the only thing all the city-states had in common was their desire to defeat her once and for all. The Stargate, as it had been for millennia, would be in the charge of the City of the Blasphemer (she couldn't bring herself to even _think_ its proper name). Their society was such that it was likely that the planet's armed forces would be comprised of almost half of the adult population. And regardless of how their governments were organized, the _real_ power on Themyscira resided in the Taskmasters.

That meant trying to take the entire planet by brute force would be untenable. There simply weren't enough Jaffa in her attack force to do it. A Stargate-borne assault would also be impossible without gaining control of their Stargate facility. That meant her main targets had to be the Stargate and its protectors, and the Taskmasters. The bulk of her forces had to be concentrated on the first two targets, while the rest deployed across the world in an effort to round up the Taskmasters. Protecting them would keep the other cities from coming to the aid of the Stargate's defenders, at least in the first moments of the battle. A few moments. That was how long she'd have to achieve victory and bring her creations into her ranks.

* * *

Iphigenia's intelligence data was much more complete and up-to-date. Not only did she know everything Artemis knew, but she knew what Artemis had to do with the information. The focus of her attack would be Arachinopolis, The Taskmasters and the Stargate. Knowing that allowed Iphigenia to predict Artemis's moves and deploy her forces accordingly. 

The problem for the General Commander was _timing_. Once she entered the system, it wouldn't be long at all before Artemis found out that all of her targets were localized in and around the one city. The Taskmaster's Congress made the Star God's job that much easier. Even eighteen motherships didn't hold enough troops to scatter across Themyscira seeking to capture twenty-one specific people out of a hundred million, but if they were all in _one room_, in a building that would be among the first targets when the motherships achieved orbit, and they _wouldn't leave_ until their business was concluded…

Iphigenia sighed. She'd learned long ago not to let things she couldn't control worry her, and _no_ Taskmaster was controllable, not even her own personal one. But the battle was something she _could_ control, so that's what she would concentrate on.

The first priority was dealing with Artemis's ships. Their hyperspace tracks showed that they would reenter normal space just beyond the edge of the system, in a position that would put the sun between her ships and the planet. This was most likely a feint, designed to draw defending ships out of position and whittle down their numbers before moving on to Themysciran orbit, or throw them off balance while the pyramid ships made a short, straight-path hyperjump to the target world. Iphigenia had to decide whether to take the bait and hope to do some whittling of her own, or simply wait for the Goa'uld fleet in Near Space.

She had enough ships to do either. One of the clauses in the Contract For Mutual Defense required that each city-state build and maintain a number of spaceships of battlecruiser type as a strategic reserve. That meant that Iphigenia had 84 600-foot Hyperdrive-capable warships at her disposal. Though each one had aesthetic features unique to the city-state that built it, they were all roughly the same design and had the same set of weapons: a brace of very large and fast missiles with fusion warheads, electric cannons that fired hundreds of rocket-propelled shells a minute and a massive particle beam weapon mounted under the bow. Several were already in space around the other planets in the system, acting as a quick reaction force. The rest were stationed on the surface near their home cities. The alert Iphigenia had sent out meant that they would be launching soon and would lie in orbit until given new orders. Each city was also able to field scores of fighters and medium attack craft, which would soon fill the skies like high-tech locusts. None of the craft were anywhere near as large as the mountain-sized _Ha'taks_, but even if every one was lost, their total defeat would cost the Goa'uld dearly.

No matter how her fleet was met, Artemis's first priority after reaching orbit would be capturing the Stargate. To do this she would most likely dedicate a large part of her forces to keeping reinforcements from other cities from reaching Arachinopolis while she attacked. She would be counting on her ability to mount an attack on the Taskmasters to help her in this, by keeping the other armies of Themyscira from straying too far from their homes. Iphigenia knew better, and could send for reinforcements immediately if she wanted, but doing so would give away the location of _all_ the chief educators. Obviously, it wasn't a secret that could be kept _forever_, but revealing it too soon would allow Artemis to concentrate her forces more effectively, while waiting too long would sap the morale and concentration of her own forces, as everyone's thoughts would be more on the Taskmasters' safety than on defeating their common enemy.

So, when and where to meet Artemis's fleet, and when and where to mass Themyscira's armies in preparation for the ground assault? These were the questions Iphigenia mulled over as she stood in the Stargate Facility's control center and reviewed the Order of Battle of the planet's armed forces. Objectively, she still had plenty of time to figure out the answers. Realistically, her people would be anxious to know what was expected of them, and would certainly want their marching orders sooner rather than later.

Iphigenia felt the same way, and thus it didn't take long at all for her to decide. "Ranger", she said to the technician at the communications console, "connect me to Agaean Space Command."

First, she would take the bait.

* * *

In the cities, police departments and civil defense agencies were busy getting the general population to safety. Their efforts were greatly facilitated by laws common to every city that required public and large commercial buildings to include underground emergency shelters in their designs. Those shelters were constructed to withstand various natural disasters like tornados and planetquakes, but they were also well shielded against aerial bombardment and armed incursion. This was especially true of the shelters built under Primary and Secondary schools and day care centers. 

Traffic coming from the various suburban areas was turned around and sent home as traffic into the suburbs was expedited. Emergency Alerts provided by the various electronic media advised citizens living there and monitoring the situation to retreat to shelters or make their way to local community shelters, prompting "Stay-At-Home" Themyscirans to head to their home-built shelters or, in the case of those who couldn't afford such things, to head to those of neighbors, designated safe buildings in their localities or their own basements. All the shelters were well stockpiled in preparation for long sieges.

While the populace was being sequestered police hit the streets in force, deploying by precinct and heavily armed and equipped for tactical operations. In this situation common law was clear: the onset of an invasion by Artemis meant that Martial Law was automatically in effect. Any Themysciran out in public and not operating in an official capacity was subject to immediate arrest and would be held in custody until hostilities had ceased. The intent was to keep the combat zone clear so that the planet's armed forces could do their jobs with as little chance of "Friendly Fire" casualties as possible.

The evacuation was fast and efficient, but it was unlikely to be finished before Artemis arrived. The city officials in charge of the various operations around Themyscira hoped that the Regular armed forces would buy them time to finish the job.

* * *

Ultimately, Artemis's impatience got the better of her. Minutes before her ship entered the Themysciran system she began pacing after all, stalking the war room like a caged animal, stopping at random intervals only long enough to glance at the monitor that showed Hyperspace outside the ship. She didn't stop for good until she saw that image change to a starfield, accompanied by an announcement from one of her servants. "We have entered the Themysciran system, My Queen." 

Artemis turned to watch Atalanta as she went over to the holographic display and changed the projection from the Themysciran globe to a view of local space. "Well?" The Goa'uld said.

"Your ploy worked, My Queen." Atalanta said. "There are six ships lying in wait for us approximately 10 light-seconds away."

"Only six?" Artemis said. "How many in their crews?"

"Unknown." Atalanta said. "Our scans are being jammed. We can only determine the number of ships."

"I'm surprised there aren't more. If they meant to intercept us out here, why would they only send six warships?"

"These ships are much larger than most of the Themysciran ships we've captured. Perhaps these are the only ones they can spare without dangerously depleting their reserve."

"Or maybe they're simply the only ones they have?"

"It _is_ a possibility, Lord."

Artemis was doubtful. They had six centuries and plenty of resources and could only manage to build a handful of starships? She had a hard time believing it. There had to be more waiting for her around Themyscira, or at least _somewhere_ else in the system. Still, she couldn't ignore the ones that were sent. Left alone, they could be used to keep her from retreating if what she faced at the planet became too much to handle. "Launch a squadron of _udajeet_ to attack them. Our ships will assist as soon as they are within range. Have the fleet form up into attack formation and prepare to jump to Themyscira."

Atalanta saluted and began issuing the necessary orders. Soon a flight of twelve Death Gliders emerged from the flagship's flight bay and sped off to confront the Themysciran ships as the eighteen motherships pulled into a tight formation for the final run to the treasure world.

* * *

All of this was seen by the six Agaean space cruisers hanging in space 10 light-seconds away, and the actions were a cue for them to mount an attack of their own. 

An irony of the Agaean people was that, as an island city, they had almost single-handedly tamed Themyscira's oceans with vast fleets of warships and merchant vessels, yet when it came time to build fleets for space they had rejected the idea of putting _people_ inside their spacecraft. It was an act of defiance for a people that was isolationist at heart, acting in accord with their Themysciran sisters only out of bare necessity, and only to a certain extent.

It was an irony Iphigenia could exploit, because that meant the flight of black, fast cruisers they contributed to the planet's mutual defense were controlled by complex battle computers, which could be controlled remotely from the planet's surface or preprogrammed to execute battle plans in distant parts of space. With the arrival and forming up of Artemis's ships, they executed the one programmed into them at Iphigenia's command. Each ship picked a target at random out of the eighteen motherships available, armed its weapon systems, then calculated intercept courses to the targets.

After that, the six ships powered up their hyperdrives…

* * *

"The ships just went into hyperspace!" Atalanta announced. 

_They must have been scouts! _Artemis thought. "Can you track them?" She said. "Are they headed back to Themyscira?" When Atalanta didn't answer immediately, Artemis said "Well?"

The First Prime looked pale when her eyes met her god's. "No…"

* * *

The missiles and particle weapons aboard the Agaean cruisers were programmed to fire immediately after the ships emerged from hyperspace, which they did seconds later - _inside_ each of their targets. 

Six Goa'uld motherships exploded like small suns, rupturing from the combined internal detonations of enemy fusion warheads and power sources and their own reactor systems. The destroyed ships scattered hundreds of pieces of shrapnel into the battle formation, taxing the shields of the closest ships. The shockwaves of the explosions rattled the entire fleet, forcing the various helmsmen to work hard to keep their positions.

When the shaking died down, Artemis went over to the holographic display to check the disposition of the rest of her forces for herself. What she saw made her understand what had frightened Atalanta, and she turned away immediately to hide her own fear. By sacrificing six powerful ships, the Themyscirans had cut her strike force by a third in a single stroke, but what made Artemis's blood run cold was how close they came to ending the mission outright.

Two of the destroyed ships had been flanking _hers_.

* * *

"Artemis is in the system." Scylla's voice said in Carter's ear. "Iphigenia has begun combat operations against her, but it may be a few minutes before we have a report on her progress. All non-essential personnel in this building have been moved to the emergency shelters. The Special Guard Force is now deployed on each floor and outside around the perimeter, and reinforcements from the Guard Forces in the nearest cities are due to arrive soon. I will keep you advised of the battle's progress for as long as possible." With that, Scylla signed off. 

_Actually, I could do without the play-by-play, _Carter thought. It was becoming almost impossible for her to stand still and just continue to listen to the debate. She wanted to get the Taskmasters to safety and join the battle, but Scylla had still not cleared her to do so, nor told her how she could interrupt the meeting to do anything without creating an interstellar incident. Hearing updates of the action only exacerbated her impatience.

* * *

"Enemy fleet emerging from hyperjump." The technician said. Iphigenia looked at the main tactical display and counted the enemy ship markers. 12 ships. It seemed as if her robot assassins had done their job. A small smile came to her lips as she checked the distance indicators. Instead of emerging close to the planet, the ships were standing off at just over 20 light-seconds. 

_You're not sure of how many ships we have, or of how many we'll throw at you, she thought._ Her current deployments were designed to give the Star God a lot to think about. At that moment 58 Themysciran space cruisers were in close orbit around the planet, poised to run directly at the Goa'uld ships and intercept them at point blank range. Of course, these ships had crews, so another suicide attack was out of the question, but with all the ships jamming the enemy's sensors, the opposition had no way of knowing that - at least until the two fleets actually engaged. When the battle was joined, even the 12 motherships still had some advantages over the defense force. To counter it, the remainder of Themyscira's cruiser fleet was divided into groups of ten and hidden from Artemis's scans behind the planet's two small moons. They would execute short hyperjumps designed to get them behind the motherships and catch them between two fires, keeping the demons too busy to invade.

A good plan, but it was necessary for them to actually _try_ to invade for it to work, and they were just sitting there, scanning aimlessly. Iphigenia wondered idly if the people in the ships were contemplating a retreat, but decided that if one of the destroyed ships had been carrying Artemis they'd already _be _gone. She wouldn't have come all this way just to give up after losing a few ships, so the fact that the fleet had come anyway meant they intended to carry on. They were just trying to decide when.

At last, the ships started launching Death Gliders. Once a hundred of them had been launched they formed up and headed toward the planet. The motherships let them get a good distance away before they followed suit.

Iphigenia watched the display intently as the enemy ships approached. Her main concern was the motherships. That was where the invasion force would be. The fighters were useful mostly for escort duty, and Themyscira's squadrons would make short work of them in the atmosphere.

"Send Force One." Iphigenia said when the motherships were where she wanted them. The technician relayed the order, and a moment later the 58 ships in orbit moved off to intercept the Goa'uld. A few minutes later she said, "Send Force Two." The ships hiding behind the moons made their jumps, emerging in two groups behind the advancing Goa'uld. On cue, Force Two reversed course and began to pursue the enemy, and seconds later the entire Themysciran fleet fired its first salvo. 78 fusion missiles streaked toward the 12 motherships. The missiles slammed into the Goa'uld shields without damaging the ships themselves, but the shields were slightly weakened, and the next salvo was already on the way.

As her fleet closed in and the enemy began to get its range and start to shoot back, Iphigenia noted that the Death Gliders were going to pass the cruisers without engaging. She could only assume they were meant to soften up the planet for the invasion, or at least exact revenge on the populace should the invasion fail. After taking a quick look at another monitor to check the positions of her own fighter forces, Iphigenia said, "When the Gliders reach the outer atmosphere send Intercepts Five, Seven and Thirteen to engage." That would give the defending force almost a two-to-one advantage in numbers over the Jaffa pilots.

Iphigenia allowed herself a moment of satisfaction. She'd wanted to stop the invasion in space and in the sky, and she was on her way to doing just that.

* * *

A company of Stargate Watch Force troops was standing watch outside the structure that housed the Stargate. Some were stationed on the roof, but most were hunkered down inside deep foxholes that had been concealed by false patches of grass in the hill the Facility was built into. The company was commanded by a Line Commander - a Themysciran Captain. She was in the largest foxhole, along with Ranger Penelope, Daniel Jackson and Pete Shanahan. Everyone was scanning the skies, looking for Artemis's troop carriers. 

Movement in the Southern sky drew Pete's attention. A group of fast-moving aircraft, arranged in three V-formations and stacked at intervals, streaked overhead heading Northeast. They moved so swiftly he had to whip his neck to track them, and the sound of their passing was a half-a-second behind them.

"Were those yours?" Pete asked Penelope when the craft were out of sight.

"Pleiadan, most likely." Penelope said. "Here to give us cover. They tend to be…what's the word, Daniel?"

"'Show-offs?'" Jackson said, deadpan. Penelope smiled and nodded.

"Nice." Pete said, looking back toward where they disappeared.

"Jack said that _a lot_ at the air show." Jackson said.

"Did your people change their minds about buying some of our weapons technology?" Penelope said.

"I'm afraid we're still too 'cash poor' at the moment." Jackson said. "We were hoping to work something else out."

"I could give you _one_ decent weapon right now." Penelope said with a chuckle. She was looking at his pistol.

Jackson gave it a glance before he said, "Oh, this is fine. I just…"

He was interrupted by a series of explosions in the sky, off in the direction the Pleiadan fighters were heading. The fireworks drew everyone's attention.

"Artemis, I presume." Pete said.

* * *

Something was wrong. Several Themysciran ships were damaged, but all of them were still holding their own against the Goa'uld ships. All their fusion missiles were expended, but the motherships' shields were down and the Themyscirans were boring in with their particle cannons and electric guns. In the atmosphere, the fighter battle was going just as Iphigenia had predicted. The Death Glider squadrons were being decimated by superior numbers and pilots. The overall battle was going well. 

Yet something was _wrong_, and it finally hit her what it was. The motherships hadn't attempted to launch a single landing craft since they reached the planet, nor had they attempted to ring troops down to the surface. That made no sense. Why would Artemis come all this way and let all her troops die in the fleet action without trying to get at least _some_ of them past the blockade? Or at least mingle a few troop-filled cargo ships in with the Death Gliders and hope they could evade Themyscira's interceptors in the ensuing air battle?

Then it clicked: _Who says she **didn't**?_

"Send to the Intercept forces." She said. "'Close on all targets and _visually_ identify! Report all sightings of Star God craft!' And have the Surface Weather tracking stations adjust their scans to pick up small atmospheric disturbances."

As the technician carried out her orders, Iphigenia chided herself for her overconfidence, but soon put it out of her mind. She had pulled off a trick, and so had Artemis. They were matched. From that moment on there would be nothing to do but fight.

* * *

Artemis seethed as she looked out over the Themysciran landscape. She was skimming low over it in a cargo ship, being piloted by Atalanta and bringing ten Jaffa along for the ride. She'd managed to prepare a hundred cargo ships in a similar fashion. All of them were equipped with stealth technology, so it was simply a matter of giving the Themyscirans other things to look at while she launched them and sent them to the planet. The Death Gliders had no chance of getting past the planet's defenses and she knew it, but they were perfect for attracting the attention of the Amazons' sensors and drawing off their forces, as were the _Ha'Taks_. 

What angered her was that she had been forced to use her most powerful weapons as _decoys_ just to get some kind of invasion force to the surface. A thousand Jaffa might be a noteworthy contingent on a lesser world. Here, it would be like sending a light brigade against _legions_. Worse, there would be no reinforcements and no useful fire support, as all of it was currently being ground away by the enemy's air- and spacecraft.

It wouldn't be long before that same enemy firepower was trained on the cargo ships. The vessels were protected from sensor scans, but they weren't invisible. Eventually, to do what Artemis needed them to do, they would have to put themselves in a position to be seen. After that, it would take little time for ground observers to guide in defending fighters. That was why the invaders dispersed once they were in the atmosphere. Artemis had altered her plans. They now had no choice but to concentrate solely on Arachinopolis and the Stargate. Half the force would be dedicated to each target, with the cargo ships converging on them from several directions at treetop level. Artemis was with the Arachinopolis force, which would engage in "Coercive Warfare" - what the Tau'Ri called "Terrorism" - in an effort to draw out the city's leaders, especially the Taskmaster. She didn't expect all the ships to reach their targets, but their flight paths guaranteed at least some would make it. The problem was she wouldn't know _how many_ made it until the attack was underway. The Goa'uld assault force was operating under strict radio silence.

"We're almost there." Atalanta said. Artemis looked out the forward windscreen. She could see a city on the horizon, closing fast. They had just entered the Southern end of the valley the city was seated in. Artemis's eyes started scanning the sky around the valley, looking for the other ships in the attack force. A flash and a ball of fire off to the East caught her eye, then another one further North a second later.

"Faster!" She commanded, eyes flashing. The Themyscirans were no longer distracted.

* * *

"It's time." Scylla's voice said. She had just given Carter and Sarah and update on the battle. "We need to prepare the Taskmasters for evacuation. Samantha, it's up to you. Find a way to get Clytemnestra's attention. Remember: Do not _speak_. Just get her attention. She will take care of the rest." 

Carter sighed. _It's **always** a puzzle with them, _she thought as she scanned the Senate Floor with her eyes. The sedate discussion had degenerated into a verbal free-for-all. No one was shouting and they hadn't come to blows - yet - but the arguments being exchanged were numerous and passionate. Several Taskmasters had joined Clytemnestra and Daphne on the floor, mainly taking positions in defense of one or the other of the two youngest Taskmasters. Most of the seated Taskmasters made themselves heard from the bleachers at random intervals. Only Melina was silent, content to listen to the ongoing debate and confident that should she desire to be heard, she would be.

Carter frowned when she picked Clytemnestra out of the jumble of debating educators. The City of Arachne's Taskmaster was facing the other direction and partially obscured from Carter's view by the much taller Megara. That meant Carter's first idea - a slight hand or head gesture that would catch Clytemnestra's eye - wouldn't work, at least until Clytemnestra turned around. The problem was Scylla didn't really indicate whether she had time to wait for that. She had no choice but to assume that when Scylla said it was time, she meant _Right Now_.

So, how could she get Clytemnestra's attention _right now_ without calling out? She was surprised when the answer came to her after a few seconds, but also worried that taking the action would cause more harm than good. Still, there didn't seem to be any other choice.

With her mind made up, she came to attention.

As expected, Sarah and the other guardians followed suit, and the sound of 42 pairs of feet coming together above their heads was enough to end the Taskmaster's discussion and cause them to look up. Naturally, each Taskmaster looked toward her own pair of guards, and Carter was gratified when she saw Clytemnestra's eyes resting on her.

"It appears our guardians require our attention." Melina said.

"Or more accurately," Daphne said as _her_ gaze fell on Carter as well, "_Clytemnestra's_ guardians require our attention."

"Perhaps we should take a break…" Clytemnestra began, hoping to draw everyone's attention to herself.

Daphne wouldn't bite. "Let us at least see if a break is really needed." She said, then stepped out of the crowd so Carter could see her clearly. She then looked up into Carter's obscured face and called out: "Well, Guardian? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Carter swallowed as she noticed that now _all_ the Taskmasters' eyes were on her. _Oops_…

"Speak up!" Daphne said. "You must want to say something or you would not have risked offending us this way. What is it?"

Carter closed her eyes and put out of her mind all the various ways this situation could blow up in her face while trying to figure out how to brazen her way through it. Could she fake Themysciran well enough to keep up the charade?

When she didn't answer right away, Daphne shook her head and smiled up at her. "Really, _Samantha,_" she said in English, "you might as well just tell us. It's not as if you and your friend were fooling anybody anyway."

Carter's eyes opened and her jaw dropped as she looked at Daphne. She then shared a quick glance with Sarah, who looked just as surprised as she felt. When she turned her gaze back to the Senate Floor, all the Taskmasters were smiling up at her, including Clytemnestra.

Carter took off her helmet and spoke as she approached the railing. "You knew all along?"

Daphne nodded. A few Taskmasters chuckled. Clytemnestra offered an innocent shrug.

Carter took a moment to chide herself for forgetting the main reason these women were Taskmasters (none of them were _stupid_) before making her report. "Artemis is here. Your spaceships are holding hers at bay in orbit, but she managed to get several transports past your fighters. They're being tracked down and intercepted, but some may get through. Scylla thinks we should get ready to move all of you to safety."

"Then tell Scylla we're ready." Clytemnestra said. "She'll let you know what to do."

Carter nodded and put back on her helmet, then touched a contact on the side and said, "Scylla, it's Carter."

"You're talking." Scylla answered. "I take it our ruse wasn't successful?"

"It wasn't much of a ruse, apparently. We're ready to go in here. Clytemnestra said you'd tell me what to do next."

"The other Special Guards are yours to command for the duration of hostilities. Those who don't speak English have translators as well, so there will be no problem giving commands in your own language. Look along the wall to your left. See the part of the mural where the family is on a picnic?"

"Yes."

"Hidden in that part of the wall is an entrance to an emergency staircase. Take the Taskmasters all the way down to the sub-basement. There's a shelter set aside for them there. Report to me when they're safe."

"I will." Carter said, then closed the contact and turned to the Taskmasters. "We're going to the sub-basement. She told me to take charge of the Special Guards."

"That is your task as host guardian." Daphne said, still smiling. Clytemnestra nudged her, causing them both to giggle.

Carter ignored them and addressed the four Guards to her right. "You two, and you two, will take the lead."

"As you command." The Guard next to her, one of the Thetans, said.

She addressed the four Guards to Sarah's left. "You four will bring up the rear."

"As you command." The Guard next to Sarah, an Agaean, said.

Carter addressed everyone else. "We'll go out in a single line. The rest of the Guards will intersperse themselves among the Taskmasters to keep them from presenting too big a target. We'll move at a brisk march and keep spread out."

"Then let's get started." Clytemnestra said. With that, Carter and the others made their way down from the balcony. As they walked, Sarah got close.

"We're 150 flights up!" She whispered as forcefully as she could managed. "We're going to _walk_ all of these people all the way to a sub-basement? What about the lifts? Or ring transports?"

"Elevators can lose power and ring beams can be intercepted." Carter whispered back. "Until we know where Artemis is and what she's still capable of we can't risk it." She linked to Scylla again and spoke in a normal voice. "It's Carter. Is there some kind of trick to opening the entrance?"

"It's a simple catch," Scylla said, "but it's hidden. It's under the molding under the center of the image."

"Got it." Carter said and signed off as she descended the balcony stairs. When she got to the bottom she walked straight over to the part of the mural Scylla described. It might have been Rockwellian if it weren't for the subject matter. It was a picnic scene, but it starred the Themysciran version of a nuclear family: two adult women, two adolescent girls and a baby. One woman was holding the baby in her arms while sitting with one of the girls on the picnic blanket, and they watched as the other adult threw a discus to the other girl. Carter supposed that the woman on the blanket was the Defender and the standing woman was the Conqueror, but decided she could wait to find out if her guess was right. There would be time for art appreciation later.

The molding that ran along the bottom of the mural came to just under waist-high on Carter. She ran her fingers along the bottom until she felt part of it give way a bit under pressure. She pushed that part in all the way and felt the entire section of wall give. She pushed against the mural until it opened wide and revealed a large stairwell and a wide set of stairs.

"Okay, let's g…" Carter said as she turned around. She was struck dumb by the sight of the Taskmasters taking out weapons that had been hidden in their robes. The arms ranged from small Derringer-type handguns to various blades. Clytemnestra herself was brandishing a slim dagger.

"Wait…you're all _armed_?" Carter said.

"All of you could die." Clytemnestra said with a shrug. "Then where would _we _be?"

Carter and Sarah glanced at each other, then Sarah just shook her head and smiled as Carter motioned to the guardians she wanted to take the lead. As they entered the stairwell she got the Taskmasters and the middle guardians moving. As Melina passed them Sarah and Carter noticed she wasn't carrying a gun or knife.

"No weapon for you, Mum?" Sarah said.

Melina raised her walking stick. "The core of my stick is solid iron," she said, "and the headpiece is polished steel. It will be weapon enough when the time comes."

Sarah grinned as Melina continued on her way and Carter kept everyone moving. The two Earthwomen went in with Clytemnestra, and Carter's rear guard closed the wall behind them as they entered the stairwell.

When everyone was ready, the group moved as one down the stairs.

* * *

There were several explosions in the sky around the Stargate Facility, preceded by rays of light and streaks of smoke and followed by streaks of fire streaming to the ground. Penelope had told Pete and Jackson that those were likely Artemis's cargo ships being shot down by nearby fighters. The Themyscirans all had their battle helmets on and were scanning the woods surrounding the hill with their gunsights. There was no telling how many ships would break through the air cover and deposit their cargoes of troops, but it was most likely they'd deposit the Jaffa in the thicket, from which they'd hope to catch the defenders off-guard. Jackson and Pete scanned the woods as well, but Pete couldn't help being distracted by the explosions, especially since he realized that they were getting closer. 

"Some are gonna get through." He whispered to Jackson.

"Some always do." Jackson said. His answer was punctuated by a _very_ close explosion to their front. Pete and Jackson were drawn to it in time to see parts of the _Tel'tak_ raining into the woods.

"Ring beam!" Penelope said.

"What's that mean?" Pete said.

"That one managed to offload some troops before it blew up." Jackson said.

Several very close hits followed. Two more cargo ships were blown to smithereens, one was dealt a glancing blow and sent spiraling into the woods. The explosive crash and resultant fire drew some but not all attention away from three ships that made it almost to the treeline on different sides of the hill. They all managed to beam troops down in the seconds before they too were destroyed.

"This is it!" Jackson said as the Line Commander starting giving orders over the radio.

"They'll try to use the treeline for cover," Penelope said, "and try to reduce our numbers before they storm the temple."

As everyone began sighting in on the treeline, Pete leaned over to Jackson and said in a low voice: "You guys go through this _all_ the time?"

"Not all the time." Jackson said. "Just more frequently than we'd like."

"I can guess Sam's salary, but how much do they pay _you_ for this?"

"Oh, the job is its own reward."

"_That _much, huh?" Pete said. It was their last light moment.

* * *

Artemis couldn't help but stare wide-eyed out of the front windscreen as Atalanta's brilliant flying kept her ship from being blown out of the sky. Getting to the edge of the city meant that the fighters above them wouldn't risk raining missiles or beams down on them - stray shots would destroy a significant part of Arachinopolis - but the defenders on the ground didn't seem to have similar worries. They filled the air as best they could with beams, shoulder-fired missiles and high-explosive bullets, trying to create a wall of flak that would force the ship to either climb into the fighters' kill zone or weave madly around the city's skyscrapers and pray fate was on their side. Atalanta had apparently chosen option "B". Artemis got the closest look at the cityscape that she'd seen in centuries as each building seemed a second or two away from slamming into them. 

"We're almost there!" Atalanta said. They were just a few blocks away from the center of the city and its tallest building. If the Arachinopolans had held to tradition this would be the latest version of their capital building. It was also likely to be surrounded by the greatest concentration of anti-aircraft defenses.

"We'll have to circle, try to find a less well defended spot to land and deploy the Jaffa." Artemis said as she sat down to work the optical sensors. A holographic image of the part of the building they could see came up in front of her, and she zoomed in on it. Sure enough, there were Special Guards standing in every window that could be seen, plus a host of them on the rooftop, with several carrying heavy weapons and presumably waiting for a clear shot at the Goa'uld attacker. There was no way they could…

Something was odd. She refocused the image. One other thing she knew she could count on was that the planet's Special Guards were easily identifiable, since they and their charges all wore clothing that had changed little in hundreds of years. And that was the odd thing. Though Arachinopolan Special Guards were prevalent, there seemed to be guards from Pleiados, Aegea and Thetis among them. She couldn't believe that those other guards would be deployed outside their own cities in the midst of an attack, unless their Taskmasters were in Arachinopolis, but why would _they_ leave their cities at a time like ---

Of course!

The Goa'uld hoped the ship was close enough to the building for the electromagnetic sensors to burn through the Themyscirans' jamming. She ramped them up to full power and turned them on the structure, scanning all around the exposed area. There were still mostly guardians all over, but one set of readings deep inside the building looked promising. She'd have to break radio silence to know for sure, but if she were right, she might still salvage this operation.

Her decision made, she reached for the communications controls…

* * *

They were making better time than she expected, but secretly Carter agreed with Sarah. It just might have been more prudent to use the elevator or transport rings. Certainly it would have been faster. Still, the Themyscirans' emergency procedures existed for a reason, Carter knew them, and she was willing to trust her hosts' judgment. After all, _they_ didn't seem to be worried about their progress. The guardians were descending the stairs at a brisk but reasonable pace, and even the oldest Taskmasters didn't seem to have much of a problem keeping up. It was just that Carter couldn't shake the feeling that the other shoe was about to fall on their heads. 

And it did, a second after her foot hit the landing for the 138th floor.

The stairwell was suddenly filled with a searing white light, which forced everyone on the stairs to shield their eyes. When it receded it was replaced by the over-sized visage of a woman's head and shoulders, hovering just above the center of their line. She was bronze-skinned, with close-cropped, wavy black hair, and enough of her clothing was visible for them to see she was dressed similar to the Special Guards, only without a helmet. The whole image was ghostly and surrounded by a halo of light, but the most telling feature of all was the amber glow of her eyes.

"You are the Taskmasters?" Her Goa'uld voice boomed.

Clytemnestra stepped away from Carter and Sarah and into the clear so she could answer. "We are!"

The disembodied head turned to look directly at her. "Know this: I am ARTEMIS, your GOD! Command your forces to stand down and serve me in my war against the Usurper God Ba'al!"

"And if we should _refuse_, Star God?" Clytemnestra said.

"Then I shall lay waste to your cities, and you and those you love will know everlasting torment!"

"Even our children? Surely you wouldn't harm _children_?"

"I _created_ this world! Everyone and everything in it is mine, to do with as I please!"

After that, Clytemnestra made a show of being thoughtful. "I see. Well, if _that's_ true, then why do you need _us_ to command our forces to do anything? _You_ command them to submit to your will. Start with these guardians. Command them to kill us where we stand and then bow to you."

Artemis simply glared at Clytemnestra with glowing eyes. After a few seconds of silence, some of the other Taskmasters chuckled softly, while the body language of the Special Guards spoke volumes about where they'd tell Artemis to go if given such an order.

"It's hard for you, isn't it, watching your empire being destroyed from inside and out and being powerless to stop it." Clytemnestra said, in a tone so patronizing she couldn't hope to disguise it. She didn't really try. "I will not pretend to sympathize, but as you are attacking my city I am in a position to grant you mercy. Therefore, I make this offer: If you surrender, unconditionally, to the first Warriors of Arachne you encounter face-to-face, I will command _those_ warriors to spare your life and take you into custody. Then, when we are finished defeating your followers, we will find a way to separate you from your host body without killing either of you, and then keep you safe from 'The Usurper God' until such time as we can contact a friendly Star God to turn you over to…assuming there are any Star Gods that fit the definition of 'Friendly'." With that she looked around. "Do you agree, sisters?"

"Agreed!" Said all the Taskmasters within earshot.

Clytemnestra turned back to Artemis. "Do _you_ agree, God of Themyscira?"

Now Artemis's eyes glowed so brightly it seemed they would burn their way out of her head, and the Goa'uld's face was twisted in rage, as if she were barely succeeding in holding back a primal scream. Finally, Artemis simply cut the connection, making the holographic image disappear.

Clytemnestra continued to look at the spot where the image had been for a moment, then turned to Carter and said: "We should continue."

Speechless, Carter could do nothing else but signal ahead for the party to continue their descent. As they walked, Sarah found her voice.

"Forgive _my_ impertinence, Clytemnestra, but is it actually _wise_ to taunt an obviously desperate Goa'uld so?"

"As with any action, it depends on the circumstance." Clytemnestra said. "In this instance, I think it is very wise."

"But I'm sure she's more than willing to carry out her threats."

Clytemnestra smiled. "I'm sure she's willing to _try_." Then her smile faded as she turned to face Sarah. "I'm sorry if I sound unconcerned. I _am_ concerned. We all are, but we also know that we've prepared for everything Artemis might do, because she's done it so many times before. The Star Gods are creatures of habit."

"Then do you really think she'll _surrender_?"

A pause. "We'll see."

* * *

Artemis was not as sanguine. _"We must get into that building now!"_

The shouted command startled Atalanta, distracting her and almost making her fly into a Stormbow blast. She recovered with a split-second to spare, and she spent it trying to find a large building for cover while trying to discern if her god had gone insane. The building she wanted to get into was now protected by a nearly solid wall of anti-aircraft fire. The Goa'uld's communication had apparently made the guardians protecting the building decide against waiting for a clear target and instead simply wait for the _tel'tak_ to fly to its certain doom. "My Queen," she began, "if I may…"

"They're in there!" Artemis screamed. "The Taskmasters are _all_ in there! We _must _attack now, before they can reach shelter! They must be _mine!_" _**Especially** the Arachinopolan! _She thought.

Atalanta tried again, doing her best to keep her tone reverent and her words measured, even as she dodged more fire. "My Queen, if we were to attempt to land on or near that building I'm afraid we would only survive by Your Good Grace. I fear my flying skills are not up to the task."

Artemis grew livid. She knew deep down she could barely guarantee her own survival, much less extend her "grace" to the entire ship. "Then use the transport rings!" She screamed. "Beam our troops in, or beam as many of them as you can aboard this ship!"

Atalanta spared a moment to look at Artemis's readings. "I'm afraid the rings will not work properly in that stairwell." She said, just before she lurched the ship out of the path of several rocket-propelled rounds.

This time Artemis did let out a primal scream, and the ribbon device she wore on her right hand glowed in time with it. The Goa'uld raised it to Atalanta's temple, but reason prevailed at the last second and she swung her hand around and unleashed her rage on one of the Jaffa behind them, killing him and throwing him into three others.

When her rage subsided, the ribbon device stopped glowing and Artemis moved her mouth to Atalanta's ear.

"Then find _another_ way." She growled through clenched teeth. "We _must_ have them."

"As you wish, Lord." Atalanta said.

* * *

Sporadic staff weapon fire lashed out at the hill from the tree line. The Jaffa assaulting the Stargate Facility were working double-time to surround the hill while using the trees to dodge return fire from the Stargate Watch Force. It was turning out just the way Penelope had said. They were trying to whittle down the defenders' numbers before making their final push. Pete saw that it was a long shot at best. The Themyscirans had excellent defensive positions, the high ground, and could generate a much greater volume of fire (their weapons sounded like Vulcan Cannons when fired, and the rounds they fired left the barrel so fast they scorched the air) and from what he'd been told about the Gould cargo ships the ones that managed to get troops into the forest couldn't possibly have dropped off that many. All that, and the fire that was rapidly spreading throughout the woods, meant that the bad guys were looking at a classic SNAFU. It was Custer's Last Stand, and the Amazons were the Indians. 

So Pete was relatively sure that the Stargate would be safe, but that wasn't his only worry, and when both he and Penelope ducked back into the foxhole at one point to reload, he let her know what he was thinking. "I don't think they're going to get near the temple!" He called out over the din.

"I agree!" Penelope called back.

"So what if they figure it out, too? Do you think they'll try to get to the city?"

"It's a long way on foot, and they'd be hunted all the way!" With that, they both rose up and resumed firing as Jackson and the Line Commander reloaded.

When they ducked again to dodge staff blasts, Pete continued. "Suppose they get lucky? Could they get past the city's defenses on foot?"

"_Nothing_ can get past the city's defenses!" They rose up to fire again, emptying their clips into the treeline. There was the satisfying sight of two silhouetted figures falling to the ground just behind the nearest trees just before they ducked down again.

"How can you be sure?" Pete asked.

"The city defends itself!" Penelope said.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

* * *

Atalanta had to contact the other cargo ships in the invasion force to put her plan into action. That was when she found out that, aside from her own ship, only three others had made it inside the city limits. She recalled two from their assignment to assist her in the attack on the government building. The third had been damaged and could barely maneuver, but was close enough to its target that it could continue its original mission even if it crashed, so Atalanta ordered it to carry on. 

The Jaffa piloting the cargo ship had little choice in the matter. His aircraft was already plummeting toward the ground, and it was all he could do to keep it on something resembling a proper landing approach. If his group survived, they would be about a block away from their goal.

"Brace yourselves!" He called out to his companions, just seconds before the ship slammed into the pavement of a suburban street. It sparked and plowed up blacktop as it skidded to a stop right in front of someone's driveway.

"Out! Out!" The Jaffa yelled, and the group - battered and bruised, but all still alive - rushed out of the _tel'tak_. From the outside they could see that smoke and fire were coming from the various places the ship had been hit. It hadn't blown up yet, but they didn't want to be around when it did.

"This way." The Jaffa pilot said, taking charge of the group. The ten Artemis Warriors broke into a dead run. At that speed it took little time for them to reach their destination.

Artemis's orders to all the Jaffa teams had been specific: Once inside the city limits, find the nearest school or nursery or child care facility, enter, take the people inside prisoner and await further instructions. The hope was that, since they would be attacking when it was day in Arachinopolis, there wouldn't be enough time for the facilities' masters to send all the children to their respective homes. That would mean a multitude of hostages were waiting to be taken as they sought shelter in basements. They would be used as leverage to make the city's Taskmaster surrender and turn over the Stargate. Fortunately for his team, the Jaffa leader had seen just such a facility just before their ship was hit. Unfortunately, it also meant that it wouldn't be long before Amazon Warriors would be sent to where the ship went down and they figured out where the invaders went from there.

According to the lettering on the outer walls, the Jaffa soon entered the grounds of the Thermodon River Academy for Young Women. The Jaffa headed straight for the main entrance of the modern, three-story building. A staff blast sufficed to blow the mostly-glass, locked front doors inward. The Jaffa rushed in and made their way through the halls.

"It's deserted!" One of them said.

"It is as Artemis predicted." The leader said. "We must find the entrance to the shelter. In a school such a thing will be clearly marked."

Sure enough, after a few minutes walking the halls of the main floor, they came across a door labeled "To Emergency Shelter". The sign it was written on also had the typical instructions necessary to keep children orderly in the event of an evacuation. The Jaffa leader tried the door and found it unlocked. It opened up on a dark staircase. They descended it at a quick march, and at the bottom found themselves a couple of yards away from another door. This one was solid, made of a tough alloy, and there was no obvious way to open it from the outside. A staff blast demonstrated that it was blast-shielded as well.

The Jaffa came prepared for this. One of them removed a substance from his armor, a block of putty about the size of a small book. It was derived from a Tau'Ri invention, White Phosphorous. When activated by a staff blast, the substance would burn through anything, even blast-shielded doors.

The Jaffa molded the putty around the edges of the door, then they stood as far back as they could on the landing as they fired at the corners of the door. The putty glowed white-hot and sizzled as it burned through the metal. An acrid, dark smoke filled the space as it worked. The Jaffa bent low to avoid choking on it as it rose.

When they heard the door creak and groan as it started to shift, the Jaffa leader ran up and kicked it hard again and again. On the fourth kick the door fell inward, landing with a loud thud on the floor beyond. The Jaffa ran in and found themselves in a wide hallway. There was yet another blast door at the far end, and standing in front of it were about thirty women, ranging in age from about forty to about seventeen. The Jaffa leader reasoned that the rest of the students and instructors were behind the other door, and this group of Themyscirans was meant to be some kind of guard.

He smirked as he brought his staff weapon to bear and advanced. "You are now the prisoners of the Mighty Artemis!" He called out.

His smirk disappeared as each of the women drew a handgun from her clothing.

The sight stopped the Jaffa in their tracks, giving the Themysciran teachers and senior students the opening they needed. They all opened fire, aiming for the brands of Artemis on the Jaffa's foreheads.

* * *

"_Everybody_ in the city carries a weapon?" Pete said, astonished. 

"Everyone is trained to properly handle firearms and edged weapons as adolescents," Penelope said, "and they're available to anyone who can afford them! And everyone is trained in unarmed combat from the time they can walk!" She was about to pop up and resume firing again, but Pete stopped her.

"But that would turn the whole place into an _armed gauntlet!_" He said. There were few things he could think of that were more frightening.

Penelope looked at him as if he were a particularly slow child. "_Of course_ it would! What is it about being a Defender you do not yet understand, Enforcer?"

* * *

Atalanta scanned the skies as she flew. She was waiting for the two cargo ships she had summoned. They soon appeared, barreling toward the government building from different directions. Both ships were trailing smoke from anti-aircraft hits they'd suffered in transit, but they showed no signs of deviating from their course: they were headed straight at the top of the building. The guardians on the roof and the surrounding streets and rooftops saw this as well, and concentrated the bulk of their fire on the two new inbounds, taking some of the heat off Atalanta's ship. 

The First Prime of Artemis wasted no time. She gunned the engines of the cargo ship and pointed it straight at the windows of the top floor. She was halfway to the building by the time the other cargo ships were destroyed. "Get ready!" She called behind her as the defenders resumed fire on her _tel'tak_. Crowded onto the ring platform were Artemis and six Jaffa.

Atalanta tried her best to keep the shields up and the ship flying as it started taking hits. When she got close enough to the windows to make out the individual helmets of the guards with her own eyes she hit the control for the rings. She could hear the rings going through the transport cycle just before a shoulder-fired missile hit a critical part of the ship. Atalanta's service to Artemis ended in a flash of light, accompanying an explosion she never heard.

The rings came down in the Hall of Arachne Senate Chamber, right on top of the city's standard. They deposited the Goa'uld and Jaffa and disappeared. The Jaffa immediately brought their staff weapons to bear and spread out. "The staircase starts here," Artemis said, "somewhere behind these walls!"

The Jaffa weren't going to be subtle about it. They immediately started blasting at the walls, destroying the murals but only damaging the thick building materials they were painted on. They kept firing at the damaged portions, hoping to burrow a hole into the wall that led to the stairwell.

* * *

"It's Scylla." Carter heard in her ear. "Artemis and her Jaffa are in the Senate Chamber." 

"I can hear them from here!" Carter said. "How many are there?"

"Just six." Scylla said. "All the other Jaffa that made it to the planet are either dead or otherwise engaged."

"Is there any way they can ambush us on the stairs?"

"There isn't, but in any case I'm sending a platoon of warriors into the stairs from the sub-basement level to support you."

It was all Carter needed to hear. "Thank you, Scylla." She switched off and addressed Clytemnestra. "I want you and the other Taskmasters to go ahead as fast as you can. Follow the lead guardians down to the shelter. Scylla will have reinforcements waiting."

"What about you?" Sarah said.

"Artemis is going to come after us from the Senate Chamber. I'm going to take the rest of the Special Guards and stop her, for good if I can. You don't have to come, Sarah."

"I know what I said before we left Earth," Sarah said, "but, under these circumstances, I believe I'll join you." She smiled at Clytemnestra, and the young Taskmaster smiled back.

"That's the plan, then." Carter said, then got on the radio to inform the rest of the guards.

* * *

"It's here!" A Jaffa called out. He'd blown a hole straight through the picnic mural and could see a staircase through the dust. His fellow Jaffa joined him at that part of the wall. One of them attached more of the burning putty to it, then they stood back as he activated it with a staff blast. It expanded the hole as it sank down to the floor, and the Jaffa expanded it further by shooting around the hole's edges.

* * *

"I've also got a platoon moving to the Senate Chamber on that floor." Scylla said. "They'll come in through the main doors. It should drive Artemis right to you." 

"That's good to hear, Scylla." Carter said, hoping she didn't sound _too_ winded. She and her force were heading back up the stairs at a run. She didn't know how they managed not to look as tired as she felt, running up several flights of stairs in full armor. It was just one more thing to admire about them.

* * *

Just about the time the hole got big enough for people to step through the Senate Chamber's doors flew open. Artemis touched a control on her wrist gauntlet, activating her personal shield as the Arachinopolan Special Guards who'd just entered opened fire. Two of her Jaffa managed to dodge the Stormbow blasts aimed at them. The other four went down in heaps. Artemis stopped the others from returning fire. "No! Into the stairwell! After the Taskmasters!" 

The Jaffa obeyed, ducking into the wall before the Amazons could get a clear shot at them. Artemis was right behind them, Stormbow blasts bouncing harmlessly off her shield. Once inside she saw that her Jaffa were already halfway down the first set of stairs. She tried to keep up with them, but they were around the first corner before she could reach them. She followed them down flight after flight of stairs, watching them as they made each turn.

Eventually it was one turn too many.

A flash of light and two Stormbow beams threw her last Jaffa back into her line of sight. They collided with one of the walls of the stairwell before coming to rest on the landing. Only when she saw them lying there did the sound of armored boots coming from both above and below register in her ears. Soon she would be boxed in.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth, but, while she had delusional followers, _she_ knew perfectly well when a cause was lost. With that thought in mind, Artemis touched another control on her gauntlet and was transported away.

* * *

"We lost her!" Carter's voice said in Scylla's ear. She could sense the Earthwoman's frustration. "She must have used some kind of personal transporter!" 

"Star Gods are creatures of habit." Scylla said. "I'm not surprised at all. Turn around and make your way down to the sub-basement level."

"What about Artemis?"

Scylla smiled. "Artemis will be dealt with."

* * *

With all her ships destroyed or being destroyed, the only way for Artemis to get off the planet was the Stargate. That was why she rematerialized inside the temple that held it. She saw the device sitting in the center of the room, just waiting to be used, but there seemed to be no dialing device. No matter. There was a control on her gauntlet, and her host was strong. If need be, she could enter the coordinates by turning the bevel herself. She hesitated a moment to listen to the sound of weapons fire coming from outside the temple and wondered idly how many of her warriors were wasting their lives trying to enter a facility she'd already breached. 

When she turned her attention back to the Stargate, she was frozen in place. When she first arrived the temple had been completely empty save for the Stargate, but now, standing behind the device, were twenty-two Arachinopolan Regulars in battle armor, and several of them were carrying very large weapons. And _all _their weapons were aimed right at _her_.

It was a moment Scout Commander Hestia had been waiting for all her life. Every platoon in the SGWF's Special Weapons Command did a regular watch behind the temple's camouflaging force field, waiting to catch an enemy either emerging from the Stargate or trying to escape through it unawares. While the Special Weapons Command had been organized specifically to deal with any Star God that walked into the trap, few of its members really believed they'd see it happen.

And now here was _Artemis_! Hestia and her platoon would be sung about for generations!

By the time Artemis got over her surprise and reached for the Stargate control it was too late. "Ray Team, _fire!"_

Four of the soldiers carrying the big weapons fired. They were shooting shoulder-fired particle beams. The beams lifted Artemis off her feet and slammed her against the opposite wall. The weapons fired continuously, pouring energy into Artemis's shield in an effort to overload it. As she was pinned the platoon advanced, approaching around either side of the Stargate and regrouping in front of the ramp that led to it. Now, even if Artemis opened the gate, she'd have to go through them to it. Just to emphasize the point, all but four of the remaining soldiers opened up with combat rifles, pouring rounds into the shield and further weakening it.

Artemis knew it would only be a matter of time before her shield collapsed. Her first urge was to transport out of the temple, but there was nowhere else for her to go. If she stayed on Themyscira she'd be hunted down and destroyed, but the only way off that was readily available was the Stargate.

Soon the shield started to contract around her, meaning the device was starting to shut down. With a scream she extended her hand and willed her ribbon device to full power, then threw the soldiers with the beam weapons as far as she could.

As she watched her people fly over her head, Hestia called out "Shock Team, _fire!"_

The four soldiers who hadn't fired yet let loose with their weapons, grenade launchers. Four high-explosive, shaped-charge shells pounded Artemis into the temple wall so hard she left a crater. Not even her shield could completely protect her from effects of the explosions. She slumped to the floor, too dazed to operate the ribbon device, and it went dormant on her hand. As she sat there, two of the unhurt soldiers recovered beam weapons from their comrades, and the particle beam assault began anew.

Artemis came back to her senses just in time to see the shield shrink even faster while it sparkled and glowed in its efforts to deflect the assault. Now it would collapse no matter what happened. She couldn't get away, and soon she would be at these soldiers' mercy.

"No!" Artemis cried. "_NO!_ I surrender! _I surrender!_"

"Hold!" Hestia called out. The soldiers stopped shooting, but kept their weapons trained on her.

"I surrender," Artemis repeated, "unconditionally." When the soldiers just looked at her, she said "Your Taskmaster said I was to be spared if I surrendered myself to you unconditionally!" Her shield picked that moment to give out completely. She now had no choice but to hope that the Arachinopolan was as good as her word. "Your _Taskmaster_ commands it!"

* * *

"Are you hearing this, Cly?" Iphigenia said. She was monitoring the situation in the temple from the Stargate Control Center. Clytemnestra, meanwhile, was monitoring it as well, with a helmet she'd borrowed from a Special Guard. 

"I certainly am." The Taskmaster said to the General Commander. "Would you pass on a message for me?"

* * *

"Hestia here." The Scout Commander said as she touched her helmet. Artemis watched as the soldier listened to someone else. After a moment the soldier addressed her. 

"I have just heard from My Taskmaster, Star God." Hestia said, a huge grin on her face. "She has a message for you. I quote: 'You were supposed to surrender to the _first _Warriors of Arachne you faced. These soldiers'" - she indicated herself and her platoon - "'are not the first.'"

The Goa'uld's jaw dropped as she contemplated the Taskmasters words, as well as the commander's laughter. By the time she could fully grasp what they meant, her fate had been sealed.

"Shock Team," Hestia said, "Fire."

* * *

"Now _that_ explosion definitely came from inside the building!" Pete called out as he turned to look back at the temple. 

"They both did!" Penelope called out, her attention still on the treeline.

"Did they get past us?" Jackson asked. His answer would come from the Line Commander.

"Hold Fire!" She called out on the radio. "Hold Fire and stay down!"

The company surrounding the Stargate Facility quickly obeyed, ceasing fire and hunkering down. Soon there was nothing in the air but staff weapon fire, and not much of that.

This, too, would change. A second later, a booming, disembodied voice bellowed out "_Jaffa, KREE!_"

With that the staff weapon fire was quieted as well. At first it seemed to Jackson as if Artemis herself had called out to them, that she might have reached a cease-fire agreement with the Themyscirans, but then he realized the voice was _Iphigenia's_. What shocked him next was that when she continued after the lull in fighting, she was speaking in perfect Goa'uld.

"Your God Is _DEAD! _If you do not wish to join her in the next life you will throw your weapons out and surrender to the nearest Themysciran forces. If you _do_ wish to join her…that can be arranged."

On cue, the sky around the Stargate Facility was suddenly filled with medium attack craft, now freed from their low-orbit guard duty with the destruction of the last of Artemis's motherships. Their weapons were trained on the forest area, ready to incinerate the woods on Iphigenia's command.

"Firing Position." The Line Commander ordered. The company popped out of its foxholes and trained its weapons on the treeline, still holding fire. The Jaffa didn't have very long to answer. Soon Iphigenia would give the order to raze the forest.

Less than a minute passed before something happened. Jackson and Pete watched with everyone else as a pair of staff weapons and a _zat'n'ktel_ were tossed out of the trees onto the open ground. Though they couldn't see it from their position, something similar happened to their left and on the other side of the hill. In all, eight Jaffa, the only ones that survived the deployment and initial assault on the hill, walked out of the trees with their hands above their heads.

"What did she _say?_" Pete said.

"Short version?" Jackson said, smiling. "We win, they lose."


	7. Right To Command

DISCLAIMER: _Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the heads-up, _iamdragonrider_. I got so wrapped up in them trouncing Artemis I let myself forget Ba'al and the drones. You get the answer to your question in this chapter.

Thanks for the heads-up, . I got so wrapped up in them trouncing Artemis I let myself forget Ba'al and the drones. You get the answer to your question in this chapter.

WOMAN'S WORLD

by Darrin Colbourne

The cheering and rejoicing were the last things Samantha Carter and Sarah Gardner expected to hear in a defensive shelter in the midst of a war, but that was exactly what was coming from the door that led to the sub-basement, and it was perfectly understandable if what Scylla had told them over the radio was true. Artemis, System Lord and scourge of the Amazons for 5000 years, was dead, her forces broken, her ships smashed, her empire in ruins, and the good guys had absorbed relatively few casualties and there had been virtually no civilian losses reported. It had been a short, victorious war, the best kind to have if you were going to have any.

On hearing the news, Carter, Sarah and the Special Guards they were with in the emergency stairwell headed down to the sub-basement at a leisurely pace. In stark contrast to their presence in the Senate Chamber, the Guards were exceptionally chatty, wondering about how it must have felt to be part of Artemis's demise, or what the Stargate Watch Force Troops were thinking when it happened, but the favorite topic seemed to be imagining the look on Artemis's face just seconds before she expired.

A party atmosphere was prevalent in the sub-basement when they entered. The Hall of Arachne's occupants, who had all been ensconced in separate bunkers only moments before, had filled the main hallway. Senators, City Officials, aides, secretaries, visiting dignitaries, even messengers and sightseers were jumbled together in a celebratory mass. Several applauded in the Themysciran way, with their hands high above their heads. Several danced, by themselves, with Special Guards, with each other. Most everyone hugged, shook hands, smiled and laughed. The Taskmasters, of course, were the center of the social gathering.

Carter only barely got in the door when Clytemnestra spotted her. The Taskmaster grinned wide and waved, then made her way through the crowd to catch Carter in another big hug. The squeeze knocked the wind out of the Air Force Lieutenant Colonel, and she noted that the Special Guard armor did little to compensate for the grip. _I wish she'd stop doing that!_ Carter thought.

Sarah thought it was quite an amusing sight…at least until Clytemnestra finally broke her grip on Carter and decided to treat her _new_ friend to the same show of love. Carter could see Sarah's eyes bug out even with her face half obscured by the helmet. "How funny is it _now_?" She mouthed when she caught Sarah's gaze.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Clytemnestra said when she released Sarah. "After so long, a world free of the threat of Artemis! This will be a day of celebration for centuries to come! Forever!"

"I'm happy for you, Clytemnestra." Carter said. "Really. I just wish I could have been more help."

"Oh, but you were!" Clytemnestra said. "If it weren't for you and the others making her feel trapped, she wouldn't have done exactly what we wanted her to do, which was make her way to the Stargate."

"Creatures of Habit." Sarah said. Clytemnestra nodded.

Carter smiled. "Then I was glad to help. Listen, now that she _is_ gone, have you given any thought to what you'll do next?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me!" Clytemnestra said, then turned to the main group. "Taskmasters!" She called out. "Taskmasters! Gather here, if you please!"

Soon the Taskmasters of Themyscira were gathered around Clytemnestra. "Sisters," Clytemnestra said, "will still have a decision to make."

"Indeed," Daphne said, "but where will we continue our discussion?"

"Did your guardians not say the Senate Chamber was heavily damaged?" Cleis said.

"It was." Clytemnestra said. "We can't talk there. Then again, we may not have to. There's a shelter down here set aside for Taskmasters. It's not as large or opulent as the Senate Chamber, but there are places to sit, there's food, it has adequate ventilation and is quite secure from spying. It will not fit all our guards, but the bulk of them can remain outside and provide extra security."

As Clytemnestra spoke, Carter looked around. The noise level in the room had dropped considerably since the Taskmasters had regrouped, and now that they were talking about going back to their deliberations the crowd was starting to thin out. People were making their way to other stairwells and elevators and heading for the upper floors.

"I'm sure you're right." Melina said. "We all have similar shelters in our cities. I see no reason why we can't continue or discussion there."

Carter also noticed that none of the extra Special Guards that Scylla had dispatched were leaving with the others, They were gathering around the Taskmasters, and they had suddenly gotten very serious and silent again. What's more, at some point Scylla herself had arrived in the sub-basement, and was now watching Clytemnestra and the others intently.

"I agree." Daphne said. "Do you agree, sisters?"

"Agreed." The Taskmasters said in unison.

"Very good." Clytemnestra said with a smile. "Then it's settled. Now, there's just one more thing we must do."

And with that, everyone, Taskmasters and Special Guards alike, turned to Carter and Sarah.

"Samantha, Sarah, we appreciate everything you've done for us, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Clytemnestra said.

And with that, the Special Guards drew ever so close to the Earthwomen. The closest ones had their Stormbows at the ready, though they hadn't drawn the firing rods back…yet.

"I will also have to put you into seclusion." Clytemnestra said. "Just until we're done, of course, but you must understand, we can't risk having you discuss what you've heard until we've made our decision."

"Oh, naturally." Sarah said, eyeing the Guards nervously.

Scylla and another Arachinopolan guard made their way through the pack to Carter and Sarah. Both were unarmed. "We'll take those." Scylla said. Carter and Sarah turned over their Stormbows to the Chief Guardian and her partner. "Give your helmets to them." Scylla said, pointing to two other guards. The Earthwomen complied.

Clytemnestra spoke to yet another Guard. "They should be secure enough in my home. Take them there, have my servants prepare food for them and yourself. Keep them in the guest quarters. Their clothes and equipment should still be in the Guard barracks."

"We will return their clothes only." The guard said.

"Of course. You know what else to do?"

"Disable all communications and media devices, restrict access to the house to all but yourself, General Commander Iphigenia and your servants, and no one but you may speak with Colonel Carter and her companion until the Congress is over."

"Precisely. Samantha, Sarah, I need you to go with these guards."

Carter and Sarah did as Clytemnestra wanted, and then it was clear why the extra guardians had stayed. All of them were to be the Earthwomen's escorts. They traveled as a group to the nearest staircase, with Carter and Sarah in the center. They would head up to the Main Departure Level, where several vehicles were waiting to take the group wherever it needed to go.

When the last extra guard entered the stairs, the Taskmaster's Congress moved down the passageway to the shelter set aside for it. As they walked, Scylla, having assumed her rightful place as host guardian, worked out the guard assignments with her colleagues. There was enough room for roughly a third of their number to be in the shelter with the Taskmasters. Scylla worked out which third it would be by seniority. The rest would remain out in the hall to cordon the shelter off. It took about ten minutes to get everyone to the shelter, everyone in that was going in, and everyone else arranged outside. When the door to the shelter was closed for good, the guards inside, including Scylla, stood At Ease. A moment later, the audio and video feeds from the shelter's security equipment were turned off.

Once everyone was settled in, Clytemnestra stood and said: "Now, sisters, let us talk _plainly_."

* * *

Though there was already celebration in the cities, for Themyscira's frontline forces the partying would be delayed. There were still several things that needed to be done. For example, while all of Artemis's ships were thought to have been destroyed, no one would feel completely sure until a thorough search had been made of the entire system. On a much smaller scale, there would also be a thorough search of the grounds around the Stargate Facility and Arachinopolis to make absolutely sure all her Jaffa were accounted for. There was an old legend that after one of Artemis's attacks one of her male Jaffa had masqueraded as a Themysciran for almost a month before he was found and killed. No one thought that any such thing could actually happen, but no one wanted to take a chance on being wrong either. There also had to be a comprehensive accounting of friendly losses. Right now there were estimates based on the ship and fighter losses - the heaviest of which were suffered by the fleet, with ten cruisers lost (four of them with living crews) and all the rest damaged - but search and rescue operations were still ongoing. The right information on the subject was most important, because until it was completed Defenders and other family members could not be notified. Then there was the usual "mopping up"; the recovery and disposition of friendly and enemy remains, the clearing of debris from felled aircraft, clearing Themysciran orbit of debris, etc. One major task was putting out the forest fire just outside. That was being taken care of by emergency services personnel from the city.

At least the biggest question mark in the after-action report had already been resolved. Stargate Facility doctors and scientists had already examined the remains of the Goa'uld in the Stargate Temple and determined that it had been, in fact, Artemis. This news was joyous enough that Iphigenia ordered it disseminated to the armed forces and the general population immediately. As for the rest, she was still in charge of Themyscira's forces until it was all taken care of, but the fact that the ultimate goal had been achieved made the rest of the tasks seem…not so daunting.

"Iphigenia!" Someone called. It was Pete Shanahan. He and Daniel Jackson had offered to help in any way they could with the aftermath, so they were still with Line Commander Sibyl's company policing the grounds outside. At least, they were supposed to be, yet they were back in the control center, heading toward the platform where Iphigenia was standing. Actually, it looked like Jackson was trying to stop the Earth Enforcer.

"Come up." Iphigenia said. She thought she had a good idea of what he wanted to discuss.

The two men reached the platform. Pete couldn't see how to get to the top. Jackson found the right contact on the side and pressed it, causing a narrow set of stairs to extend from the side. Pete spoke his mind as he and Jackson climbed up. "I heard outside that Arachne Hall was attacked during the fighting. Is that true?"

It was what she thought. "Yes, it is." She said. "Artemis made a desperate attempt to capture the Taskmasters when she realized they were all in that building."

Pete turned and gave Jackson an _I told you so_ look just as they reached the top of the platform. "Well, is everybody okay?"

"Everyone is fine. The Taskmasters resumed their discussions in another part of the building approximately twenty minutes ago."

"So I guess Sam's still with them, huh?"

"Actually, no. Samantha and Doctor Gardner were asked to leave."

"Well, okay. Where are they?"

"At my home. They're being sequestered there."

Jackson winced and bowed his head. Pete just looked confused. "_Sequestered?_ What for?"

"To prevent them from telling anyone what they might have heard while they were with the Taskmasters."

"Well, can I see her?"

"I'm afraid that would _defeat_ the purpose of sequestering them, Enforcer."

"Oh, for…!" Pete started, then dialed his frustration back. "Look, I don't care _what_ your Taskmasters are talking about…"

"Good, Pete." Jackson mumbled. "Way to insult the host."

Pete ignored him. "All I want to do is see Sam and make sure she's all right!"

"And I understand that," Iphigenia said, "but I can't let you do it. It is our way."

"Can't you make an exception?"

"No, I can't. Not under any circumstance."

Pete was about to lose it. "But she's in _your house!_"

"_Enough_, Enforcer!" Iphigenia said, losing her temper. It got Pete to back off, and that gave her a chance to settle herself down. "Please understand, Enforcer - _Pete_ - please understand that the fact that she's in my home is of no consequence. I couldn't send _you_ in to see her, and even if _I_ went home I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near whichever room Samantha is being kept in. And I meant what I said. I understand your need to see her. I would like nothing more than to see my Clytemnestra safe and sound with my own eyes…but I _can't_. All my authority and I _can't_ until she is done with the Congress…and, for now, this goes for you and Samantha as well."

Pete was about to protest further, but thought better of it. "Fine." He said. "Fine, I'll respect your ways. I can wait." _Like a good little Defender._ He thought.

Wanting to change the subject and work on getting the mission back on track, Jackson said: "I'd hate to put a damper on such a momentous victory, but what about Ba'al? What are you going to do about him? I doubt he'll wait very long to pursue Artemis."

"Still, for now he _is _waiting." Iphigenia said, then turned to the technician. "Put up the recent intelligence on the Helios Sector." She waited for the display on the main screen to change to a tactical projection of the Helios system. "He's consolidating his control over Artemis's capitol world and his gains on the edge of her empire. As for Themyscira, he's done nothing but probe us from long range."

"He's wondering what happened to Artemis after she ran." Jackson said.

"He might be worried that the same thing that happened on Earth happened to her _here_." Pete said.

"If so, his hesitation would give us to time to prepare." Iphigenia said. "As to what I can do, my options are limited. For now, we've closed off all access to our address from the Helios Stargate."

"The same way you blocked our 'Gate three years ago." Jackson said.

Iphigenia nodded. "At least he can't deploy any of his drones that way."

"He can still send them in ships."

"True, but the ships can be destroyed _before_ they reach the planet, and as formidable as the drone soldiers are I doubt they can do much damage floating aimlessly through space. So my next priority is getting our damaged ships repaired as soon as possible."

"Well, after seeing what you did today, I'm willing to bet you can handle Ba'al." Pete said. "You _did_ just take out one of his pals."

"I appreciate your support, Pete, but Artemis had limited resources to call upon and her invasion was an act of desperation. Those circumstances played a part in our victory. _Ba'al_ has a much larger and more powerful strategic reserve at his disposal, while I would have fewer women and machines to send against him."

"Because of the losses you suffered today?"

"It's not that. My authority over the militaries of the other cities derives from the Contract for Mutual Defense, which was signed specifically to counter the threat to the world posed by _Artemis_. It remains in force only as long as Artemis remains a threat, and after today that is no longer the case. I retain command of those forces only as long as necessary to deal with the aftermath of her invasion, but the contract was _never_ intended to allow me to use those forces against other Star Gods without the authorization of the other cities."

"But that's crazy! Ba'al's an even _bigger_ threat to your whole world than Artemis was! Why wouldn't the mutual defense contract cover him?"

"Because technically Ba'al and the other Star Gods are covered by a _different_ contract: the one that gives the City of Arachne the authority to control the Stargate. Ba'al is an 'interstellar threat', one that relates mainly to our active use of the device."

"Oh, I see." Jackson groaned, then explained to Pete. "In legal terms Artemis was considered a home-grown, recurring threat, one that demanded the attention of the entire planet. On the other hand, as far the other cities are concerned, the other Gould or any other threats the Stargate Watch Force might encounter while using the 'Gate are the _Stargate Watch Force's_ problem."

"And since the Watch Force comes under the exclusive authority of the City of Arachne," Iphigenia said, "its Commander must rely mainly on _Arachne's_ resources in dealing with those problems."

Pete looked at both of them as if they were drunk, then shook his head. "Son of a…" he mumbled, then said "Y'know, this planet is in dire need of a good _anarchist._"

Iphigenia chuckled. "Actually, there are several people on this planet who would agree with you."

"Oh, really? Where are they?"

"Our _jails_ are full of them." Iphigenia said with a grin.

Pete tried to keep from laughing, but couldn't, and was doubled over for a moment or two with the giggles, while Iphigenia chuckled along. When he recovered, Pete said "Touché." When he saw Iphigenia's confusion at the word, he clarified. "Ya got me. All right, can you at least _ask_ for help from the other cities to deal with Ba'al?"

"Certainly, but without a binding, worldwide agreement that grants me the authority there is no way I can _compel_ them to help me. They can always say 'No', and given the sacrifices they've already made today they'd be well within their rights to do so."

Pete let out a breath as he digested everything that was said. "So if Ba'al decides to move on the planet, you'd need a worldwide agreement to consolidate all its forces under your command."

"And the only way to ratify such an agreement quickly is through a Taskmaster's Congress." Jackson said.

"Which is why you don't want to _disturb_ the Taskmasters while they're _in_ Congress. Any delay might be holding up a decision that the security of the planet depends on."

Iphigenia smiled. "_Now_ you've got it."

"Okay, but from what I understand _this_ Congress isn't even talking about Ba'al, or any specific threat other than Artemis. Are they even taking the other Gould into consideration?"

"There's no way to know until they announce their decision. Samantha and Sarah might know…_but_ we can't ask them yet."

"For our purposes we might be better off if they're _not_ talking about the Gould." Jackson said. "The other cities might consider the System Lords the Arachinopolans' problem, but most of the _Taskmasters_ think they're mainly _Earth's_ problem. For all we know, they could decide to find a way to isolate Themyscira from the entire galaxy once and for all, starting with dismantling or burying the Stargate."

"It certainly sounds like something the Aegeans would advocate," Iphigenia said, "but I hope it doesn't come to that. Aside from the occasional difficulties, I enjoy my work here."

"Excuse me, Commander," The technician said, "but we're getting an alert from the Special Guard Command. The Taskmasters have concluded their deliberations."

Iphigenia smiled at her guests. "There. That didn't take long at all."

"Is that good or bad?" Pete asked.

"Who knows?" Jackson said. "Sometimes a Congress only lasts a matter of minutes, sometimes it can take months. It took five hours for them to decide against allying with Earth the last time. I would think deciding the future of _their_ planet would take longer, but…" He shrugged.

"There's no need to speculate." Iphigenia said. "We may never know the specifics of the debate, but I imagine the decision will make perfect sense, no matter how long it took for them to come to it. Did Guard Command give you an idea of when the Taskmasters will make their announcement, Ranger?"

"Yes, Chief. The Taskmasters intend to make their announcement in the Hall of Lysippe. It is simply a matter of conveying them there and making the necessary preparations."

"The 'Hall of Lysippe'?" Pete said to Jackson.

"It was one of the landmarks I showed you in Clytemnestra's office." Jackson said. "Remember, the one you said looked like a miniature domed stadium?" Pete nodded in understanding as the technician continued.

"The Taskmasters request that the restriction on ring transports be lifted or lightened so that they may facilitate the transfer to Lysippe Hall."

"Contact Ring Authority in the City and have them reduce the restriction to Level Two." Iphigenia said, then turned to Pete and Jackson. "That will allow the use of transport rings by government officials only. We'll remove the restrictions altogether once we're done with recovery operations."

"Another request, Commander. Taskmaster Clytemnestra requests clearance for her aide to transport to the Stargate Facility."

Iphigenia looked at the technician. "Phoebe? I wonder why? I would think she'd be managing the preparations for the Taskmasters' announcement. Oh, well. Grant the clearance." Then to Pete and Jackson: "We'll just ask her when she gets here." With that, Iphigenia went to the stairs and left the platform, followed by the Earthmen. By the time they were halfway to the ring platform the device was going through its motions, depositing Phoebe in the SGF. She was still wearing her traditional robes of office.

"Thank you for receiving me, Commander." Phoebe said with a smile as she approached the others.

"A pleasure, Phoebe." Iphigenia said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was sent to deliver two messages to you, ones that could not be broadcast in the open."

"Very well. What are they?"

"The first is a personal one from Clytemnestra. She commanded me to assure you that she was not injured in any way in Artemis's attack on the Hall of Arachne and that you will be able to see that for yourself shortly."

Iphigenia smiled. "Thank you for that. And the other message?"

"It is a formal command. The Taskmasters of Themyscira in Congress require your presence in the Hall of Lysippe when they announce their decision to the People on the matter of Themyscira's Future."

Iphigenia's smile disappeared. "Can you tell me why?"

"I can not, Commander." Phoebe said. "I don't know myself. I was merely sent to convey the summons."

"Maybe they want to give you a medal." Pete offered.

"They wouldn't bother with that." Iphigenia said, looking confused. "Military Awards are given out by the city governments."

"Haven't Taskmasters' Congresses consulted with high-ranking military advisors in the past?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, but usually while they were in the midst of their deliberations. This Congress has already made its decision. They don't need my _advice_ at this point, and right now there other things I need to take care of."

"Actually, Commander," Phoebe said, "the Taskmasters have already contacted the Senate's Stargate Administration Committee and advised them to send relief for you. They suggest you put your First Officer in command until she arrives."

"Oh, _do_ they?" Iphigenia asked. She was slightly peeved to hear that, but she was masking it well…mostly. "Very well. Ranger!"

"Yes, Chief?" The Ranger on the command platform called back.

"Contact Commander Euboea and inform her that she is in command until my relief arrives!"

The Ranger hesitated for a moment, her eyes bugging out slightly at the command. She recovered quickly. "Yes, Chief!" She acknowledged.

Iphigenia turned her attention back to Phoebe. "You may tell the Taskmasters that I will be with them as soon I am prepared."

"Forgive my impertinence, Commander," Phoebe said, "but Clytemnestra commanded me to _assist_ you in your preparations so that there is little delay."

Iphigenia's mouth twisted up in annoyance, then she addressed Pete. "Anyone with official business with the Taskmasters in Congress must appear before them in traditional dress. Apparently, my dear Defender has sent her overseer to make sure I comply with this directive, because she knows very well how much I _hate_ wearing traditional dress." Iphigenia was staring daggers at Phoebe with the last. Pete just smirked.

Phoebe smiled as innocently as possible. "I am not privy to the Taskmaster's motivations. Again, I am here merely to deliver the message."

Iphigenia relented and her features softened. "Very well," she said as she touched the contact on her belt. in seconds, the armored look her uniform had acquired receded, until she was left wearing the "workout clothes" again.

"I keep my traditional uniform at home." She said. "May I go and retrieve it, or are Samantha and Sarah still in seclusion?"

"No," Phoebe said. "They are free to interact with the public again."

"That's great!" Pete spoke up. "I don't suppose we could tag along and see them?"

"If it pleases Commander Iphigenia."

"Of course you can come along, Pete, and I suppose the announcement will be broadcast, so you can watch it in my home if you wish."

"Oh, we wish!" Jackson said.

"Then let's go. We don't want to keep the Taskmasters waiting." With that, the four of them went over to the transport rings.

They were transported to what looked like a smaller version of the Stargate Temple, which seemed to be operated like a guard shack. The ring platform was situated in the center of the building and flanked by double doors on either side. Each set of doors was in turn flanked by a pair of Special Guards. Iphigenia headed straight to one set of doors with her entourage in tow. The guardians came to attention on her approach. "Stand and Identify!" One called out. Iphigenia stopped about a yard away from the door and addressed her.

"General Commander Iphigenia of the Stargate Watch Force; Phoebe, aide to Taskmaster Clytemnestra; Doctor Daniel Jackson and Enforcer Pete Shanahan of Earth."

The guardian waited while hidden sensors in the space verified they were all who they professed to be. When she got the green light from her control center she and her companion saluted Iphigenia and resumed their at ease stance as the doors they were guarding opened on their own. Iphigenia led her party through them.

As they followed, Jackson and Pete realized that they had just entered a large compound built on the Eastern slope of the valley the city was in. Off in the distance to the West they could see the Arachinopolan skyline in magnificent detail. Most of the spires seemed to be trying to earn the name "skyscraper" the hard way, dwarfing as they did the tallest buildings on Earth. The Hall of Arachne stood out prominently in the center, yet even with its massive dimensions it was still not the most impressive design. Scattered amid the conventionally designed four-sided towers were domes, pyramids, cones and conglomerations of all of the above, some painted in hues that Pete never expected to see on the outside of a city building. The only thing that marred its architectural beauty was the presence of columns of smoke rising from several places, no doubt part of the aftermath of the invasion.

In stark contrast to the city proper, Jackson thought that the compound they entered might have been lifted whole from ancient Macedonia or Crete. It was a collection of columned buildings, constructed from marble and adorned with statues and friezes. The complex was laid out in five levels which were stacked to match the slope of the land, and was surrounded by a high, thick wall. There were a few buildings that looked like they might be temples or other public structures, but most of the buildings were large _megaron_-type rectangular houses.

They'd exited what must have been a guardhouse onto the middle level of the compound. As Iphigenia started leading them to the upper levels via sets of outdoor stairs, Jackson said "This is where you live? It's incredible!"

"This place is where all the most important city officials live." Iphigenia said. "Senators, Magistrates, Leading Advisors. Clytemnestra was given a place here when she was made Taskmaster, so of course I moved in with her. I suppose a historian or a nostalgic might find it incredible."

"You don't like living here?" Pete said.

"I like the comfort, but I have little use for the ceremony that comes with it. I often joke with Cly that I'd be just as happy if she retired and went into business. I'm sure she could make just as comfortable a home for us in one of the estate neighborhoods, and I wouldn't have to spend my leave time feeling as if I lived in a museum. Before this we had an apartment together in the city. It overlooked Libra Stadium in the South. With a set of magnifiers I could watch any competition there from the bedroom window. Now _that_ was incredible."

"Maybe if you weren't joking the next time…" Pete offered.

"Oh, I'd never _really_ ask her to retire," Iphigenia said, "because I know she never would, any more than I'd retire from active duty if she asked me to. You do what you were meant to do, and those who love you let you do it."

They kept walking until they got to the top level, then started South until they were halfway down a row of houses. Iphigenia stopped in front of one whose wide entrance, situated just inside a rank of columns, was flanked by statues of women in robes holding scrolls. This was the Taskmaster's Residence. Iphigenia walked right up to the double doors in the entrance and waved her hand in front of them, cueing the electronic sensors to let her in and alert her servants of her arrival.

The house was essentially a large rectangle subdivided into smaller rooms and levels. The front doors opened up on the living room, the largest room. It extended from the front of the house to the back and the ceiling was a full two stories high. At the back of the living room were two sets of stairs which led to the upper rooms and two hallways that led to other rooms on the lower level, all of which flanked the living room. Most of the furnishings were modern. There were two sofas, two large easy chairs, several small tables and a large, ornate marble table between the sofas. The decorations ranged from a large portrait of Iphigenia and Clytemnestra hanging on the wall between the staircases to photographs of them and their family members, and, of course, there was the attendant statuary, though nothing bigger than a statuette or a bust.

As Pete and Jackson looked around two girls dressed in white blouses and slacks came running into the living from one of the hallways. They both seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen, and they had their hair tied back and wore no make-up. They came to a stop a couple of feet from Iphigenia, stood straight, folded their hands in front of them and bowed, saying something in their language.

"English, girls." Iphigenia said. "Remember, the Taskmaster wants us to speak English as long as our guests from Earth are with us."

"Forgive us, Commander," The girl with the light brown hair said, "but we were told by the Guardians that we were not to speak to Samantha Carter and her companion until the Congress was over, so we thought it wouldn't matter if we weren't speaking their language."

"Well, the Congress _is_ over, so concentrate on speaking English until they leave."

"Yes, Commander." Both girls said in unison.

"Where are Samantha and Sarah?"

"In the guest quarters, Chief." The other girl, the one with raven hair, said.

"Would you please inform them that their other companions are here?" Iphigenia indicated Jackson and Pete as she said it.

It would have been funny had they been watching it on television. The girls leaned to either side of Iphigenia's body and stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the two men. Neither had paid much attention to the news when Daniel Jackson had first visited their planet, so neither recognized him, and Pete was a complete mystery.

"Girls," Iphigenia said, "you'll catch flies."

The girls recovered their composure. "We're sorry, Commander!" Raven-hair said.

"Just do as I asked, Persephone. Clio, please take their weapons and equipment and store it in the armory."

"Yes, Chief!" They both said, then Raven-hair - Persephone - trotted away and headed up the left staircase while Clio came up to the men.

"May I take your things…" She said. She suddenly got a strange look on her face. Jackson realized she was looking for the right word.

"'Gentlemen'." He prompted. "'Gentle-men'."

She smiled. "Gentlemen!" She said, then, as she reached for their gear she leaned close and whispered: "Are you _really_ gentle?"

"Clio!" Iphigenia half-yelled, and the girl stopped talking and held out her hands. Pete and Jackson turned over their weapons and equipment harnesses. Laden down with Pete's weapon slung over a shoulder and the rest of the stuff in her arms, Clio gave them another quick smile then carried it off down one of the hallways.

"If you're here to help, then follow me." Iphigenia said to Phoebe. Pete noted that she walked off without waiting for an answer. She was apparently picking up some habits from Clytemnestra.

"Yes, Commander!" Phoebe said as she hurried to catch up with Iphigenia, who went up the stairs on the right. As they left the living room, Samantha Carter and Sarah Gardner came down the other stairs behind Persephone. The men could see they were back in their fatigues.

"Sam!" Pete said, and he and Jackson approached Carter and Sarah. Persephone got out of the way as the two Earth couples came together, hugged and kissed.

"I was so worried about you!" Pete said, then to Sarah: "Uh, _we_ were worried about _both _of you!"

"Oh, sure." Sarah said, smiling, content in Jackson's arms.

"What happened?" Jackson said. "How'd they find out who you were?"

"I don't know." Carter said. "They would have found out when Scylla told me to get them ready for evacuation, but apparently they knew who we were all the time."

"I _knew_ it wouldn't work!" Pete said. When Carter looked at him he continued. "I was watching you go into the Senate room at the base. I could easily pick you out."

The couples separated as Jackson spoke. "Well, that doesn't make any sense. If they knew you weren't real guards all the time they should have stopped the Congress until you were removed. Why go on with it?"

"We were wondering the same thing while we were locked up here." Sarah said.

"Locked up?" Pete said.

"Figuratively." Carter said. "They kept us in the guest suite and gave us back our clothes. The girls made food for us, but nobody would say anything, and would ignore us if we tried to talk to them."

"Well, that _does_ make sense." Jackson said. "Look, can you give us an idea of what they talked about? The Congress is over."

"Already?" Sarah said. "The way they were droning on before we left I thought it would be Christmas before they came to an understanding!"

"Droning on?" Jackson said.

"They didn't really talk about much of anything." Carter said. "They basically just went back and forth about exploring the galaxy. Clytemnestra and Daphne were leading the pro and con sides, respectively."

Jackson turned away to think. "Clytemnestra had to have some reason for sneaking you in. I doubt she actually thought you wouldn't be caught. She's too forward-thinking for that. And if they weren't going to have any meaningful discussion…"

"Maybe it was another test for me," Carter said, "to see how I'd handle it if I were there when Artemis arrived."

"Maybe," He said, "but it could also have been a message to _me_: 'Don't interfere'. There's no way to know unless…"

Phoebe's voice interrupted him. "Commander, please! The Taskmaster specifically told me to make sure you were ready!"

Iphigenia and Phoebe were descending the right-hand stairs when the visitors looked over to them. "And you will," Iphigenia said, "when we get to Lysippe Hall. There are several places for me to change there." The General Commander was carrying her robes in her hand, while the Taskmaster's Aide was relegated to lugging a case while walking behind her.

"But wouldn't it be more _expedient_ for you to change here?" Phoebe said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sure that's what Clytemnestra wanted."

"Ah, but if she didn't _say_ that, we can do it my way," Iphigenia said, "and I wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing this until I had absolutely no choice." She stopped by one of the sofas. "Persephone, did they reactivate the media systems?"

"Yes, Chief!" The servant said. "The guards re-established the connections just before they left."

"Then set the receiver up so our guests can watch the Taskmasters' announcement, then see if they want anything to eat or drink." Clio returned just then. "Clio, you come with us." With that, Iphigenia strode to the front doors. Clio opened them herself, and the Commander's new entourage departed. As the doors closed, Persephone found a remote control and pointed it toward the ceiling. With the press of a contact part of it slid open to reveal a large screen, which flipped down and descended to about a meter above the floor. It was situated so that anyone sitting on the sofas would have to look to the side to see it, but it was directly across from the easy chairs. Another press and the screen came to life. Preliminary news coverage of the event was already underway.

The men looked expectantly at the remote as Persephone came over to the group, so they were a little disappointed when she handed the device to Carter. "Can I get anybody anything?" She said.

"We're fine." Carter said. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"I'm going to watch in my quarters while I attend to my studies." Persephone said. "If you need me, just call my name. If I can't hear you, audio relays in the house will transmit the call throughout the house." With that, Persephone smiled and left the Earthpeople alone in the living room.

When she was gone, Sarah and Carter smiled at Pete and Jackson. "Neener, Neener, Neener!" Carter said, waving the remote. Their smiles faded as they looked down at the device, then a chastened Carter handed it to Jackson without looking. When he took it the men looked down at it, and then they smiled at their distaff companions. The controls were labeled in Themysciran.

"Neener, Neener, Neener!" Jackson said, waving the remote.

Pete laughed and the women shook their heads as they moved as a group to sit in front of the TV. No one felt comfortable taking an easy chair, so they paired off on the sofas. When they were settled, Jackson looked for the "Menu" control on the remote, called it up on the screen and selected "Languages". There were a few dozen, including Themysciran Common, Arachne Dialect, and Dialects for all the other cities. He was mildly surprised to find there were entries for Stargate-related languages, including Unas, Asgard and even Goa'uld (Though when _any_ Goa'uld might have occasion to sit and watch Themysciran TV was beyond his ability to imagine). He found what he wanted in a sub-menu labeled "Motherworld Languages". At the bottom of a list that included Hellenic, Latin, Turkish, Slavic, etc., was "English, Western Hemisphere." He selected that, and suddenly the talking head on the screen was speaking American English. Along with the language change, the person's mouth broke down into pixels for a second. When it reformed, her lips were synchronized properly with her words.

"They even make awesome TVs." Pete breathed.

Carter, sitting next to him, nodded. "We _can't_ leave here empty-handed again."

"There must be _something_ we can offer them." Sarah said.

Jackson had a sudden insight. "T.E.R.s!" He said. When Carter looked at him, he elaborated. "Modified T.E.R.s! If they're going to go up against Ba'al, they could use them."

"What are those?" Pete said.

"'Transphase Eradication Rods'." Carter said, "They're Tok'Ra weapons modified to work against Anubis Drones. I thought of that, Daniel, but we only have a relative handful of them, and it's not likely we'll get more from the Tok'Ra to modify anytime soon."

"We only need to give the Themyscirans _one_." Jackson said. "They can reverse engineer it to figure out how it works and mass produce it themselves."

"That's fine for them, but how does it help us? You said yourself that they won't trade."

"Well, maybe we can _sell_ the design to one of their manufacturers and make enough money to buy things we can use."

"It's a nice idea, Daniel, but I doubt that even in Themysciran money we'll make enough from the sale of _one _weapon design to buy what we need, at least not in time to matter. To really fight the Goa'uld we need things like hyperdrives, fighters, 'Big Honkin' Space Guns', but especially _ships_, enough to stave off any attack Ba'al or any other System Lord might throw at us and take the fight back to them, and we need those ships _now_. We can only last so long fighting a holding action and scrounging for Ancient weapons."

"Just a thought." Jackson mumbled as he turned his attention back to the screen.

"_Keep_ thinking." Carter said. "I'm desperate enough to try anything at this point, but I'm holding out hope that Clytemnestra can pull off a miracle and get us something substantial."

Pete gave Carter a quick glance. _When you spend your existence at war with God…_ Penelope's words came back to him then. Carter had apparently signed on to the local faith. But if Clytemnestra couldn't even pull off a joke on her own colleagues - and Pete wasn't convinced Carter and Sarah's discovery was anything but a screw-up on the Taskmaster's part - what kind of _miracle_ could she produce?

They went back to watching the newscast as the image shifted from the newsreader to a building in the city. "And we've just received word that most of the dignitaries invited to be present have arrived at the Hall of Lysippe, so we'll take you there now and to our correspondent, Cassiopeia by Athena. Cassie, what's the mood like over there?"

Another voice came on. "Joyous to say the least, Aegena! A Taskmaster's Congress is an historic event, so everyone is thrilled to bear witness to one all the way to its conclusion, but today is especially historic because we also bore witness to the destruction of Themyscira's ancient enemy, Artemis…"

"Now, who's _Lysippe_ again?" Pete said.

"I guess you could call her their George Washington." Jackson said. "She was one of the most successful warriors in their history, and she pretty much founded Themysciran civilization. She named the planet, created the original Contract for Mutual Defense and was the first to lead the world's forces in a coordinated campaign against Artemis. She was also instrumental in creating the post of 'Taskmaster', which is ironic because she was a Conqueror, and the rise of the Taskmasters' power in the cities corresponded directly to the decline of the Conquerors' domestic influence. Lysippe was the last one to have any significant domestic authority. The Hall is essentially a library dedicated to her and her contribution to history. It's the closest Themyscirans get to a place of worship."

"Think they chose to make their announcement there for a reason? No, wait, lemme guess: 'No way to tell', right?"

"Well, there isn't. Not until they make the announcement and we can put it in some context, anyway."

* * *

The Hall of Lysippe, like the Stargate Temple, was one of the few buildings on the planet whose appearance had remained virtually unchanged since its construction in the Classical Period. Though modern amenities had been included over the centuries, the museum itself was diligently maintained so that it retained its original form and beauty. It stood three stories high and had been constructed in the round and capped with a low, domed roof, making it look, as Pete had said, like a small stadium. The exterior was decorated with pillars and friezes which told the story of Lysippe in images. The interior space was divided into two concentric rings and a central core. The outer ring was the public part of the museum, and it contained exhibits and documents that told Lysippe's story in more detail. The inner ring contained the offices of the Curator and the museum staff. The core was an Amphitheater, used for special presentations and gatherings hosted by the museum, and it also marked Lysippe's final resting place, which was located under its center.

Iphigenia commandeered one of the staff locker rooms to change in. Clio, who was used to helping the Commander in this regard, assisted her in putting on her traditional uniform, leaving Phoebe free to make last minute preparations and make sure everything was in order for the announcement. When the Aide returned she saw that Iphigenia was ready and waiting patiently.

"We can go now, Commander." Phoebe said. "Everyone is here and ready."

Iphigenia nodded and let Phoebe lead her out of the locker room and through the corridors of the inner ring to the main access corridor, which led directly to the main entrance to the Amphitheater. This door was protected by Special Guards. They nodded to Phoebe, then saluted Iphigenia and opened the doors. Phoebe took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

"And now we can see Clytemnestra's Aide walking in," The newsreader said, "which probably means the ceremony is about to begin."

Jackson and Sarah barely heard what was being said. They had been trying to take in every architectural detail of the Amphitheater since the cameras inside first started showing images. Half the space was taken up by sets of marble bleachers which flanked the main entrance. Opposite them was a high dais, which alternated as a platform for special presentations and a stage for theatrical performances. The height of the room matched that of the building and, like the Senate Chamber, the walls were decorated with murals. These images all depicted Lysippe, fighting battles, contemplating deep questions and helping to forge Themyscira's future. The dais was dominated by a statue of an ancient warrior that reached almost to the ceiling. That had to be Lysippe as well.

The Taskmasters of Themyscira were gathered on the dais. When Phoebe reached the end of the bleachers she called out to them: "Taskmasters, As You Command, I present to you Iphigenia by Phillippa, General Commander in the Army of Arachne and Commander of the Stargate Watch Force!"

On cue, Commander Iphigenia strode into the Amphitheater, walking tall and proud at a steady Parade March. The members of SG-1 marveled at the sight as the cameras zoomed in on her. Her breastplate, gauntlets and boots were all shiny gold and decorated with ornate, engraved designs, as was her helmet, which she carried under her arm. She also wore a gold girdle on which hung a polished, heavy broadsword. Her stark white short robes were augmented by a blood red sash, which was fastened around her by a large, jewel-encrusted brooch and on which hung several medallions and pins. She also wore a long cape, which was a deep maroon with gold trim along the edges. In her traditional warrior garb, Iphigenia looked every bit the Conqueror she was supposed to be.

"Okay," Pete said, "now _she_ looks impressive dressed like that."

Carter swatted him in the back of the head with her hand.

* * *

As she walked past the bleachers, Iphigenia used her peripheral vision to see who else had been called to hear the announcement first hand. To her left were seated the Presiding Officers of the various Senates. To her right, the Commanders of the cities' Defense Forces, including her own boss. It was little comfort to see that they were all in full traditional dress as well.

The Taskmasters were all standing on the dais, with Clytemnestra at the center. Iphigenia couldn't help but notice that all of them were looking directly at her and smiling. Their smiles weren't wide or obvious, just _there_, and it bothered her. The Taskmasters were perfectly normal among their friends and loved ones, but this was as close to _giddy_ as they got in a formal proceeding. Looking at them unnerved her more than she had ever felt when faced with the prospect of meeting Artemis's Jaffa in battle. She took comfort in looking at the giant statue behind them on the dais. In Lysippe's time the battle armor was a tunic and guards made of tough animal hides, and the main armaments were a spear and shield. They offered little protection against staff blasts at long range, but they weren't meant to. The infantry of the time were armed and armored to attack Jaffa with sheer mass, a bloody way to fight, but effective in its own way. At any rate, Lysippe looked much more comfortable in it than the elaborate costume Iphigenia was currently forced to wear.

Iphigenia ended her march a meter away from the steps of the dais, went down on one knee and bowed her head deeply. "As You Command." She said in a clear voice.

Clytemnestra came forward and climbed down the stairs till she was standing on the middle one. "Rise, Commander, and stand at ease."

Iphigenia did as she was commanded, rising to her full height and standing At Ease. Clytemnestra spared a moment to offer Iphigenia an apologetic look. True to her training, Iphigenia merely stared straight ahead, but Clytemnestra knew that, if she were given the chance, her Conqueror would never let her hear the end of this affront to her modern sensibilities.

Then Clytemnestra smiled a real smile. _Yes, **If** given the chance…_

"Leaders of Themyscira," she said, addressing the gathering, "on this momentous day, the Taskmasters were asked to consider the future of this world after the last battle with Artemis. Now that the last battle has been fought, and Artemis is defeated, we are ready to tell the world what we have decided. If you please, my aide will read that decision to you."

Phoebe, who was standing off to the right, approached the stairs. Clytemnestra was holding a large, sealed scroll. She handed the scroll to Phoebe, and the aide stepped back and faced the audience. She broke the seal, unrolled the scroll and prepared to read it aloud. She looked stunned for a moment as she skimmed the text, but recovered herself quickly and did her duty:

"'The Taskmasters of Themyscira in Congress Agree and Command that Iphigenia by Phillippa, of the City of Arachne, will be named _Executor of Themyscira_, and, as Executor, will be given the task of exploring and charting the Milky Way, of negotiating with its various peoples on Themyscira's behalf, and of preparing the Milky Way for the expansion of the Themysciran Race beyond the boundaries of its home system. To aid her in this task, the Executor will have the authority to Command the combined military forces of the several cities; to Command of the City Governments any material or economic support she may need; to Command of any Taskmaster or the Taskmasters in Congress any advice or support she may need; to Agree to Contracts with the other races of the Milky Way on behalf of the Themysciran Race; and to Choose and train her successor, so that the Office of Executor may continue. The Executor will retain her authority for the rest of her natural life, or until such time as she chooses to transfer it to her successor. Her authority may not be taken from her before her death or retirement without the consent of the Taskmasters in Congress.

"'This Agreement will be considered a _Contract_ and will be considered In Force upon being signed by the Executor and The Taskmasters of Themyscira in Congress.'"

Phoebe stopped at this point and lowered the scroll, and tried to keep her face neutral, but it was difficult. At least now she knew why she'd been commanded to include a signing table in her preparations. Normally, the Taskmasters would already have signed the announcement before leaving their secure location, but this circumstance was anything _but_ normal.

She went to where the table was sitting and laid the scroll across it, then rolled it over to the dais and placed it between Iphigenia and the stairs. When it was ready she removed a quill from an inkwell sitting on the corner and held it out to Iphigenia.

"Will you sign, Commander?" Clytemnestra said.

Iphigenia was too stunned to answer immediately. All sense of military decorum gone, she stared open-mouthed at the scroll, then at Phoebe, and finally at Clytemnestra, who simply stood there, smiling. The other Taskmasters were still smiling as well, waiting patiently for her to render her decision.

She wanted to ask her beloved if she were _insane_, but she already knew the answer. Of course Clytemnestra wasn't insane, but that just made the situation all the more maddening for Iphigenia. She wanted to say "No!", "Absolutely Not!" in answer to Cly's question. _Does she think I **want **__this?_ She thought. _Does she think she's rewarding me for helping to destroy Artemis? I did nothing more than what I swore to do!_ And _that_ was what angered her about this situation. Having done what she was sworn to do, her reward was supposed to be nothing more than to return to a safe home, to be with her beloved and enjoy the benefits of peace. _That_ was all she ever wanted: Not power or position, but to be victorious and then go _home!_

If it had just been Clytemnestra she might have balked, but whether the decision had been arrived at by consensus or by a majority of one, when it was made _all_ the Taskmasters were obliged to stand by it. That meant that she would be saying "No" to all of them, not just Clytemnestra, and ultimately she had to follow her upbringing. It was rare enough to say "No" to one Taskmaster, but _no one_ said "No" to All of Them.

To everyone's surprise, Iphigenia chuckled. The sight made Phoebe look around nervously as she held the quill, and the smiles faded from some of the Taskmasters as they regarded her curiously. Only Clytemnestra's smile never wavered, and why should it? Iphigenia was sure she was supremely confident that Iphigenia's decision would be in her favor.

And that was why Iphigenia had to laugh, because she recalled what she and Pete Shanahan talked about earlier. It was true that neither Clytemnestra nor Iphigenia would seriously ask the other to stop doing what she loved, but Iphigenia forgot that her Defender had an advantage that she didn't: She could get her colleagues to make the request a _Command_, and then make the Command _stick._

Finally, she sighed, gave Clytemnestra one last _I'll get you, My Pretty!_ look, then took the quill from Phoebe and put it to the empty space left at the bottom of the scroll. In large lettering and with a flourish, she signed "Iphigenia by Phillippa".

The smiles returned to the other Taskmasters' faces and Phoebe let out a breath as Iphigenia returned the quill. Clytemnestra descended the stairs the rest of the way as Phoebe turned to her. She took the quill, then, right next to Iphigenia's name and just as large, she signed "Clytemnestra by Pandora".

After that, all the Taskmasters came down the stairs and signed their names, one by one. When they were finished, Phoebe examined the signatures to make sure they were authentic and there were the proper number. When she was done she turned to the gathering and announced: "The signatures are those of The Taskmasters of Themyscira in Congress and of Iphigenia by Phillippa of The City of Arachne. The agreement is hereby a Contract and has the weight of Law."

"If You Please, Beloved?" Clytemnestra whispered to Iphigenia as she took her arm. The Defender led her Conqueror away from the small crowd around the signing table and into the open where everyone in the Amphitheater could see her clearly. When she had everyone's attention, she announced: "Leaders of Themyscira, I present to you Iphigenia by Phillippa, Executor of Themyscira!"

Iphigenia was shocked to see that the military leaders were the first ones to stand and cheer, applauding and smiling madly. The Senate Officers, not to be outdone, followed suit a second later. And now the smiles on the Taskmasters' faces became wide grins, reflecting their confidence that they had done well in their decision-making.

* * *

And in the Taskmaster's Residence, the members of SG-1 looked on in awed silence. Jackson had been so stunned he dropped the remote on the floor. "Holy Sh--" he began.

"Yes!" Carter cheered, interrupting him. She was on her feet and grinning wildly herself, and then she started applauding like a Themysciran, with her hands high above her head. Sarah looked on and laughed, feeling just as euphoric.

Pete, naturally, was a little slow getting it. "What?" He said. "What? Is that good?" As a cop he tended to tune out legalese, so he had yet to realize the significance of the Taskmasters' decision.

"'Is it _good_?'!" Sarah said, grinning at him. "Oh, Sam, he's a _gem!_"

"Pete," Carter said, sitting back down, "don't you realize what just happened!"

Jackson turned to her. "Do _you_ realize what just happened?" He said. He _wasn't_ smiling. Typically, he was ignored.

"We've been knocking ourselves out trying to figure out how to get a majority of the planet's leaders or the Taskmasters to come around and decide to help Earth!" Carter said. "Now we don't have to!"

"The Taskmasters themselves just arranged it so that they're no longer an issue!" Sarah said. "And neither are the city governments! Now there's only _one person_ on this entire planet that we have to convince!"

"And that one person…" Carter began.

"…is our best Amazon friend's _husband!_" Pete said. _Now _he got it! He was grinning as well.

"She did it!" Carter said. "I don't know _how_ she did it, and I don't care, I just know Clytemnestra really _did it!_"

"Maybe we _should_ care, Sam!" Jackson said. "I don't think you understand the impact this decision will have on their culture! It's…"

"Daniel!" Carter said, stopping him mid-thought. "Look, I'm sure it's fascinating, really, and I'd love to read about it when you update your cultural brief, but we have a greater priority here. Sooner or later Clytemnestra and Iphigenia are going to walk in that door, and when they arrive we need to have some kind of proposal waiting to hit Iphigenia with."

Jackson rose in exasperation and started to pace. Carter was getting more like Jack O'Neill the longer she was in charge of SG-1. "Well, I don't know what you want from me, Sam!" He said. "Iphigenia's already told us that her priority is the well-being of _this_ world! I don't think that priority's changed in the _two seconds_ she's been Executor, Clytemnestra or no Clytemnestra!"

"Then we have to make them see that helping us _is_ a benefit to this world somehow!" Sarah said. Jackson laughed mirthlessly.

"Sarah, don't you think I _tried_ that a million ways the last time I was here!" He said.

"But you didn't try it with Iphigenia!" Carter said. "Now's your chance! Maybe what didn't work with them will work with her!"

"Perhaps there's something in our history that might be used as an example." Sarah said. "Their world is so much like Ancient Greece, maybe there's something about that civilization that may be used as a parallel."

"I'm telling you, Sarah, I already tried that! I tried arguing for the preservation of Democracy, and the Rule of Law, and Western Tradition, and Honor and Heroism and everything else I could think of!"

"Well, forget Ancient Greece!" Pete said. "Pick another part of history! There has to be _something_ you can use!"

"Well, I don't know what that would be, Pete! I can't think of anything that might apply to our situation…" Jackson's voice trailed off, and he stood still for a few seconds as he thought it through. "Oh, my God." He said. "You're right, Pete. Something else _does_ apply, though it probably wouldn't have worked until _now_." When he saw everyone looking at him he explained. Sarah, naturally, was the first to get it, followed by Carter and then Pete.

"Okay." Carter said when he was done. "That's what we propose."

* * *

The press conference that took place in the public ring of the Hall of Lysippe lasted twenty minutes. It was the first conference ever with the "Executor of Themyscira", and it was obvious that the people on both sides of the microphones were feeling their way through it. The reporters scarcely knew what to ask Iphigenia, so several of the questions were fairly mild, things one might ask of a brand new celebrity. On the few policy questions she received, Iphigenia honestly replied that she wasn't sure what she'd do, but would rely on the advice of the Taskmasters, as provided for by her agreement with them. Carter, Jackson, Sarah and Pete watched the news coverage until the conference was over, then Jackson turned off the receiver. "Not bad for a first presser." He quipped.

"Okay, did one of those reporters actually ask when they'd see Iphigenia pose _nude_," Pete asked, "or did the TV just get the translation wrong?"

"Mm, No, that was right." Jackson said. "In a culture that tends to be as competitive and fitness-conscious as this one there tends to be a certain amount of body vanity. Here, leading citizens are encouraged to, essentially, show their loyal public what they're getting in a leader. Each city has its own publication dedicated to city leaders posing nude. Actually, they'll probably print up a special issue devoted to Iphigenia to be distributed worldwide."

Pete pondered that for a minute, then said: "Any chance of us coming back and getting a copy when it comes out?"

"No way," Jackson said. "The cover price'd be a month's salary in American Dollars. But if it's any consolation, the issue where Clytemnestra posed when she became Taskmaster ought to be around here somew--"

Neither man saw the throw pillow rocketing toward his head until impact. When they recovered, they saw Sarah and Carter brandishing the pillows and glaring at them.

"Would you two _stop!_" Carter said.

"What?" Pete said. "He's only familiarizing me with the local culture!"

"'Familiarizing' indeed!" Sarah said. "You two should be ashamed!"

"So you're saying I shouldn't get to know my hosts better?"

"Get to know them, yes!" Carter said. "I didn't bring you here to _ogle_ them!"

"The _heck_ you didn't! It was your _selling point!_"

"It was not!"

"'Me and Daniel would be the only two men on a planet full of beautiful women!' _Your_ words, Sam!"

Carter thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I did say that." She said sheepishly. Pete just grinned at her. She smiled back, then hit him with the throw pillow again. This caused Jackson to laugh, until Sarah decked him again with her pillow.

"What was _that_ for!" He asked her.

"Encouraging him!" She said.

Jackson and Pete looked at their companions, and then at each other. "Oh, it's _on!_" Pete said as he and Jackson lunged for the other throw pillows on the couch. The ensuing pillow fight went on unchecked for a little over a minute before Persephone, wondering at the commotion, came out of her quarters to investigate.

"What are you doing!" She cried out from behind the easy chairs.

The cry stopped the Earthpeople where they stood, pillows at the ready. For a split second, they looked at each other, then at Persephone. "Um," Carter began, "We were just, um, having a pillow fight."

"You were having a fight?" Persephone said. "With pillows?"

"Ee-yeah," Jackson said, "A Pillow Fight."

Persephone looked hopelessly confused. "Well, I don't know why you must fight on such a wonderful day, but if you must, you needn't use such soft things as weapons. I can simply get _your_ weapons, or I'm sure my masters would let you use theirs…"

"No!" Carter said, wondering how she'd explain it. "It's not that kind of fight! It-it's a game!"

"A 'game'," Persephone said, "like for training?"

"Okay," Jackson said, "let's go with 'for training'."

"Well, how do you win?" Persephone asked.

"Well, there isn't really a winner." Sarah tried. "It's really just a game for fun."

Persephone looked even more confused. "Well, how could it be any fun if no one wins?" She said.

Pete wasn't even going to bother. "How about we just _stop_?" He said, and tossed his pillow back on the sofa. The others followed suit, and Persephone just shook her head.

"Persephone, I'm curious," Jackson said, "you said this was a wonderful day. I'm assuming you mean the defeat of Artemis, but do you also mean the Taskmasters' decision?"

"Of course I do!" She said.

"Can you tell me _why_ you think so?" He said.

"Well, certainly! Don't you see? For the first time since our civilization was created it will truly speak with one voice, and the Taskmasters chose Iphigenia to be that voice! It is a wonderful thing for Themyscira _and _my master!"

"Well, I can see the benefits of choosing one person to speak for Themyscira, but do you think it might have been done a different way?"

Persephone looked confused again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if one person is going to be chosen to represent _all_ of Themyscira, don't you think it would be better if _all_ of Themyscira had a part in choosing her?"

"But we did."

Now Jackson was confused. "How?"

"We elected the Senators, and they chose the Taskmasters, and the Taskmasters chose the Executor." To her it was perfectly obvious.

"Oh, I see…no, what I mean is, shouldn't the Executor be chosen _directly_ by the people, the way the Senators are?"

"But why should we, when we have the Taskmasters to choose her for us?"

"Of course, how stupid of me…" Jackson mumbled and turned away. Persephone just shook her head and went back to her quarters.

As Jackson stood thinking, Sarah came over to him. "Pardon me, Doctor Jackson," She said, "but when you're done planting the seeds for the Themysciran Youth Movement, do you think you might do something about that pesky _Electoral College_ thing _your_ people have when we get back to Earth?"

"Daniel," Carter said, "in the seven years since we first met, do you happen to remember all the times you lectured either General O'Neill or anyone else at the SGC about the dangers of interfering with the cultures of the people we visit?"

"Forget the past seven years!" Pete said. "How many times has he said it since we came _here_?"

Jackson turned to them. "Look," he said, "I'm just worried about how this decision will effect their future."

"Well, wasn't the whole point of the Taskmasters getting together in the first place for _them_ to worry about their future?"

"Of _course_ it was, but…"

"'But' nothing!" Carter said. When she was calm, she continued. "They've considered their future and found a way to deal with it. Our job is to consider _Earth's_ future, and right now that's all you should be thinking about. That's an _order_, Daniel."

The two scientists glared at each other with their arms folded for almost a minute, then Jackson set himself to remind Carter that he was a civilian and as such her authority over him only went so far. He never got the chance. A chime sounded through the house just then, and a second later the front doors opened. In walked Iphigenia at a brisk pace, followed closely by Clytemnestra and Clio. The girl was carrying Iphigenia's modern uniform. The new Executor was still wearing her traditional armor.

As they walked in Persephone came trotting into the living room again. She approached Iphigenia and bowed before her. "Welcome home…_Executor!_" She said.

"_Very_ good, Persephone!" Clytemnestra said. Persephone beamed with pride.

"Thank you," She said, "and Welcome Home, Taskmaster!"

"It's good to be home. Are our guests from Earth comfortable?"

Persephone glanced over at them quickly. "I'm afraid I can't be sure, Taskmaster. They were fighting earlier."

"Fighting?"

"Yes, with the sofa pillows."

"You mean, they were fighting each other, and they were using the sofa pillows?" Clytemnestra turned to look at SG-1.

"Yes, Taskmaster. It was odd. They said it was a game, but that couldn't be because they also said no one could win. Are there really games that no one can win, and do Earth people play them all the time?"

Clytemnestra smiled at SG-1 before turning back to Persephone. "I honestly don't know, Persephone. Why don't you help Clio with the Executor's armor, and while you're upstairs I'll ask them."

"Yes, Taskmaster." Persephone said.

"Thank the Mothers!" Iphigenia said as she led the way to the stairs. "I never want to see this thing again!"

"But you looked great!" Pete called after her. The look she returned could freeze the Sun.

Clytemnestra laughed. "She really does look great wearing that, Pete. She just hates it so. She always complains that there were valid reasons why Warriors stopped wearing such garments. She's right, of course, but tradition has its place too. So…you were fighting each other with the sofa pillows?"

"It _really_ wasn't as bad as Persephone made it out to be," Carter said, apologetically. "We were just being silly."

"I see. Well, why don't I just tell her that it was really a way to celebrate our good fortune, and you just couldn't think of a way to explain it?"

"Bless you." Carter said.

"I wanted to ask before," Pete said, "shouldn't those girls have been in school? Or do you end their schooling early here?"

"It's not that. Themysciran adolescents are encouraged to spend time with a contracted couple other than their parents, so that they have disinterested guides to assist their decision-making when it comes time to make their Life-Choice."

"That's when they choose whether to be Defenders or Conquerors." Jackson said.

"Yeah, got that." Pete said. Clytemnestra resumed.

"Most of them do this by taking after-school jobs as assistants or servants or child caretakers with the couples, but sometimes they make other schooling arrangements so they can spend more time with their role models. In this case, since the Senate wants the Taskmaster to have live-in help, they stay with us and I take responsibility for their schooling myself." When she saw Pete understood, she addressed everyone. "So, how do you like my home?"

"It's beautiful!" Sarah said. "I was stunned to see it."

Clytemnestra smiled at her, then regarded Jackson. "What about you, Daniel?"

"Mm? Oh, she's right. It is…beautiful."

She smiled again. "You have questions." She said. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Why not ask the first one that comes to mind?"

"That would be 'Why?'"

"We needed it. And you needed it as well. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Yes, it _is_." Carter said, looking pointedly at Jackson. He ignored her.

"Then why not choose a _Defender_?" He said. "All of your other policy-makers are Defenders."

"A Defender isn't suited for the tasks we've chosen for the Executor."

"Some people on my world might disagree."

Clytemnestra's smile turned from friendly to tolerant. "Then it is good for all of us that no one on _your_ world had a say in the decision."

Daniel, don't make me kill you, Carter thought.

"Well, _I_ have a question." Iphigenia said as she came down the stairs. Everyone turned to look. Now she was wearing nothing but lingerie, specifically a lacy camisole and boyleg shorts. Clytemnestra's smile turned affectionate again at the sight. She knew the garments were a concession to her guests' modesty. Normally, Iphigenia found the traditional uniform so oppressive she wouldn't want to feel any clothing against her skin for an hour or so afterward. Still, they didn't conceal much, and it amused the Taskmaster to see the Earth males stare in awe.

"Why Me?" Iphigenia said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "If it had to be a Conqueror, very well, but why _me?_ Wasn't there another Conqueror you could have picked?"

"I had little to do with it. It was mostly your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"You _did_ just save our world, Genie. The Executor has to be someone adept at commanding all the world's resources in pursuit of a single goal. For now, the only ones trained with such skills are _Stargate Watch Force_ Commanders, operating under the Contract for Mutual Defense, and the best choice of those commanders is one with the most practical experience…and today, the one who best fits that description is you."

"So if I had _failed miserably_ in my campaign against Artemis you would have chosen someone else?"

"Dear, if you had failed miserably against Artemis we would be her slaves, and thus the Taskmasters would have come to a completely different decision."

Iphigenia threw up her hands in defeat and simply went over to one of the easy chairs and threw herself into it. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes as she sunk herself into the fabric, trying to lose herself in the feeling and put the day's events behind her, especially the press conference. It had been the first time she'd felt real fear in ages, trying to answer the newswomen gathered around her when she had no idea what she'd do next. And she knew that wouldn't be the end of it. There would be the newswomen, and the Senators, and the Senior Commanders, _and_ the Taskmasters, all looking to her for guidance into the future. This was what she was thinking when Pete spoke:

"So I guess 'Congratulations' is not something you want to hear right now?" He said.

She opened her eyes just long enough to glance at him, then she put her head in her hand and laughed mirthlessly again.

"Okay, I'll shut up now." He muttered.

Iphigenia raised her head again. "No, I'm sorry, Pete." She said. "It's not you. I'm simply finding it hard to accept this."

"But you _must._" Clytemnestra said as she went over to the easy chair. "It will be an adjustment for everyone, but you _especially_ must accustom yourself to your new position in order for us to show proper deference to you. You must accept nothing less than the reverence due an Executor."

"But no one knows what reverence I'm due!"

"We will," Clytemnestra said, "in time." With that, she stood behind the chair. At that moment another chime sounded in the room. "Come in." She called out.

The doors opened automatically to admit Phoebe. "Forgive me for intruding, Taskmaster," She began. "but I wished to tell you that the Taskmasters have been returned safely to their home cities, and the Senate Presiding Officers and Force Commanders are almost all returned as well. Also, General Commander Callisto wishes to report that the Watch Force is reasonably certain that there are no Jaffa unaccounted for within the city limits."

"Very good. Thank you, Phoebe." Clytemnestra said. Phoebe bowed and then focused on Iphigenia.

"Forgive me for intruding, Executor," she said, "but you left so soon after the media conference there was no chance to tell you that the Presiding Officers and Commanders wished to arrange for you to address them concerning your plans for carrying out your contract."

"_All_ of them?" Iphigenia said.

"Yes, Executor. Specifically, they wished you to address their respective Senates and Command Organizations."

Iphigenia threw her head back and closed her eyes again. "Address _every_ government and army on Themyscira." She muttered. Clytemnestra took pity on her and reached down to put her arms around her Conqueror from behind. Iphigenia reached up and grasped Clytemnestra's wrists as she did so, and for that moment, at least, the Executor was at peace. _This is my proper reward, _she thought.

"If you wish, I could make the arrangements." Phoebe said. "I was actually wondering if you wanted me to serve as your aide as well as Clytemnestra's from now on, or if you wanted to choose your own aide?"

Iphigenia sighed and released her grip as Clytemnestra straightened up. She opened her eyes and said: "I would appreciate your help, Phoebe. I may choose my own aide eventually but for now I need people with experience to assist me."

Phoebe smiled. "I would be honored to serve you, Executor."

Iphigenia smiled back, then her smile faded as she turned to address SG-1. "I assume you want to discuss my plans as well."

"If this is a bad time," Carter said, "we can go back to Earth and come back when you're settled in."

"No, that's not necessary. You're welcome to stay the night. We can place you in Special Visitors' Quarters here in the compound." She looked up at Clytemnestra. "Can we do that?"

"We certainly can." She said. "Phoebe, please arrange for the Executor's guests to stay in the Special Visitors' apartments here and set a schedule for her to address the Senates and Force Commanders over the next several weeks."

"As You Command." Phoebe said with a bow, then turned and rushed out of the house, already juggling appearance dates for Iphigenia in her head.

Iphigenia watched her go, then turned back to "her" guests. "I should warn you. What I said to you when we first spoke has not changed: My first responsibility is to serve the needs of _this_ planet. In fact, this is even more true now that I am…Executor. I can't agree to any alliance with Earth that will not be mutually beneficial."

Carter looked at Jackson, who looked to Iphigenia and said: "We understand that and, if I may, while we're waiting for Phoebe I'd like to tell you what we have in mind."

Iphigenia motioned for them to sit down, and they resumed their places on the sofas while Clytemnestra sat in the other easy chair. When everyone was settled, all eyes were on Jackson.

"Let me begin by telling you about a war on our world." He said.


	8. Amazon Women On The Moon

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Originals, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and MGM/UA Studios. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has changed hands. All original characters and events are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without express permission._

**WOMAN'S WORLD**

**by Darrin Colbourne**

"Bra'tac feels that the Free Jaffa are now strong enough to begin offensive operations against the System Lords in a matter of weeks." Teal'c said. He was giving General O'Neill his report on his meeting with the Rebel Jaffa leader. SG-1's resident Jaffa and erstwhile commander had gone straight to the briefing room after Teal'c had returned through the Stargate, so he was still in his warrior armor.

"From what you've told me it seems your people's time away from us has yielded positive results." O'Neill said. "Not that I want them to stay strangers…"

"Bra'tac assured me that the Free Jaffa remain the allies of the Tau'Ri," Teal'c said, "and he will continue to impress upon the leadership council the importance of coordinating our efforts to defeat the Goa'uld."

"I couldn't ask for more." O'Neill said. "Okay, so next time you talk, tell him 'Good Luck' for me, 'Thanks for the heads-up' and I'll look forward to working with him again."

"I will tell him, O'Neill."

"Good. 'Kay, so that just leaves one thing."

"And that is?"

"When're you gonna tell me what's with _the hair?_"

Teal'c smiled. He and Daniel Jackson had a running bet concerning how long they could keep O'Neill wondering about that. Teal'c never answered him the first time he'd asked, and both Teal'c and Jackson knew it would drive him crazy until he had details. Teal'c decided it wouldn't hurt to explain it now. It was already two weeks past the latest time Jackson said O'Neill would crack, and he didn't want to rub the archeologist's nose in it by stringing it along to the date _he_ guessed. As far as he was concerned, he had proved his point. "Very Well, O'Neill. While you were in the Ancient stasis chamber, it occurred to me--"

"Incoming Traveler!" Sgt. Norman's voice cut in as the base alert siren sounded. "Unscheduled Offworld Activation!"

The split-second look of sheer frustration on O'Neill's face was priceless. "Hold that thought…" He grumbled as he got up to go to the Control Room.

Teal'c smiled wider. Proving a point was one thing, but if the Fates were _conspiring_ to help him take Daniel Jackson's money, who was he to argue? With that in mind, he got up and followed O'Neill.

"It's SG-1, Sir." Sgt. Norman said as O'Neill walked in.

"Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said.

"Yep! And Sarah Gardner and Pete Shanahan." O'Neill said. "Sent 'em to Amazon World."

Teal'c suddenly glared at the Stargate. "Themyscira," he said, in a voice that was half-dread and half-rage.

"Ye-ess." O'Neill said. "Wanna sit in on the debrief? Should be fun."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Open the iris." O'Neill said. The sergeant opened the barrier and sent an "all clear" response as O'Neill and Teal'c left for the 'Gate Room.

Colonel Samantha Carter was just stepping through the 'Gate as O'Neill and Teal'c entered the 'Gate Room. Daniel Jackson was a step behind her, and he was followed a second later by Sarah Gardner and Pete Shanahan, who landed only slightly off-balance this time. When he realized he was safely back on Earth, he pumped his fist while cheering "Yes!" and then made a big show of kissing the guardrail of the ramp, making his teammates laugh and Teal'c and O'Neill smile wide.

"_Enjoy_ your first trip through the Stargate, Pete?" O'Neill said when Pete was done.

"It was…different." Pete said, smiling. His attention was drawn back to the Stargate momentarily as it closed.

"Perhaps we should make Detective Shanahan a permanent member of SG-1, O'Neill." Teal'c said. Pete's head whipped around when he heard.

"Always looking for new blood." O'Neill said to him.

There was a horrible moment where Pete thought they might be serious, but then he saw the smiles on their faces. "Oh, no," he said with mock reverence, "I wouldn't _dream_ of depriving a more deserving candidate of such a challenging and rewarding experience."

"Wuss." O'Neill said as the team descended the ramp, then to Carter: "So! Colonel! Am _I_ going to enjoy your trip as much as Pete did?"

"Actually, Sir," Carter said, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with our results."

"Prove it to me in an hour." O'Neill said, then he and the others left the 'Gate Room.

* * *

An hour later, Pete and Sarah were back in civilian clothes and Teal'c was in Air Force fatigues, and the old and new members of SG-1 were gathered in the briefing room as Carter and Jackson delivered an oral brief on the events on Themyscira over the past day-and-a-half. As O'Neill expected, it was a strange, exciting tale. "And they're _sure_ Artemis is dead?" He asked when they were done. 

"Yes, Sir." Carter said. "Host and Symbiote. Artemis won't be resurrected any time soon."

"Famous last words." He said. "Still, for now I'd say we can chalk up another win for the Good Guys. And you say Iphigenia is now the First President of the Themysciran States?"

"In a manner of speaking." Jackson said. "As Executor she'll perform many of the same functions as our President does. One big difference is that she gets to keep the job for life."

"Good for Her." O'Neill said. He meant it. He genuinely liked Iphigenia. She was one of the few Amazons he met that managed to restrain herself from examining him like a prize bull when he was there, even when Clytemnestra wasn't around to run interference. She'd also seemed very competent and dedicated to keeping her people safe. He also remembered that she had handshake like a linebacker's. you had to respect that. "And she has the _final_ say on an alliance with Earth and wants to get the ball rolling?"

"Yes and Yes." Jackson said. "The main points of her proposal are in the folder I gave you."

It was sitting on the table in front of O'Neill. He picked it up and looked at the contents. Along with a few typewritten pages were some digital photographs of what could only be Themysciran space cruisers.

"Okay." He said. "So far, I'm pleased." He looked up at Jackson. "Are these the ships they used to send Artemis packing?"

"No, actually, they're…older."

"Oh? How much 'older'?"

Carter answered. "A generation, Sir."

O'Neill's eyebrow went up. "A _generation_? As in _20 years?_"

"Yes, Sir," Carter said, "but even at that the technology in them is still centuries ahead of where we'd be if we had to start from scratch."

"The ships have only been retired for about _ten_ years." Jackson said. "Until then they were the planet's frontline spacecraft and since then they've been stored in very good condition. Iphigenia proposes to take some of them out of storage, refit them with newer weapons, engines and control systems--"

"Modern technology that _is_ similar to what they used to defeat Artemis." Carter interjected.

"--and then turn them over to us."

"How many would they be turning over?" O'Neill said.

"Thirty."

O'Neill looked at the pictures again. The ships looked like oversized, wingless A-7 Corsairs with twin rockets stacked in the tails and giant _Mag-Lite_ flashlights mounted under the noses. He assumed the giant flashlights were the beam weapons Carter had mentioned. "Okay, but I thought you said they couldn't just give us weapons."

"What I meant was that they couldn't just _command_ their manufacturers to make them for us or hand over ships they currently had a use for. _These_ ships have already been bought and paid for by the Themysciran Governments, but are not considered as vital to the planet's defense as the more modern design."

Carter took over. "With Artemis gone, Iphigenia feels it's better to produce more of the newer ships to deal with Ba'al and other threats in the galaxy than to rely solely on modernizing the older units. They'll still do that, though, and as they refit the reserve fleet they'll give us 30 of the first ones completed."

"Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical when it comes to the 'give us' part." O'Neill said.

Jackson sighed. "Yes, Jack, we have to _pay_ for them."

"And now the million-dollar question - pun intended - How Much?"

"It's right there on the first page."

O'Neill skimmed the first typewritten page. "Only _nine_ zeroes." He said. "Way to haggle."

"Uh, actually, that would be the _annual payment_. The estimated final cost is further down."

O'Neill skimmed further, and soon his eyebrow went up again. "Do they expect us to rent out _Saturn?_"

"To be fair, Sir," Carter said, "Those charges are as low as Iphigenia could get them without her people incurring the total costs. The Themyscirans will pay for labor, make sure the contractors make a nice profit and deal with any unexpected cost overruns. We'll be paying the flyaway and maintenance costs, buying the missile weapons ourselves and reimbursing the Themyscirans for the crews' salaries."

"Hold on…_what_ crews? Why can't we just fly the things ourselves?"

"Clytemnestra thought that it would be more expedient if we simply let experienced crews operate the ships for us. Iphigenia agreed."

"Of _course_ she did." _My wife used to get her way all the time too._

"I agree as well, O'Neill." Teal'c said, surprising O'Neill. "If we are to safeguard this world against Ba'al, we must assume that the time we have to do so is limited and act accordingly."

"Okay, Fine." O'Neill said. "So, they give us 30 ships and fly them for us, we pay for the ships, the ammo and the upkeep, and pay back the manpower costs, and we do that by paying a couple of hundred billion dollars a year for, oh, a _century_ or two." He looked at the other pages in his folder. "There's more, I see…"

"Right." Jackson said. "They want exclusive basing rights to Selene."

O'Neill looked confused. "As in _Dion?_"

"No. 'Selene' is an ancient Greek name for the Moon."

"Oh." He looked back at the folder, then at Jackson when it really hit him. "Oh! They want exclusive basing rights to _The Moon?_ How exclusive?"

"From the time the agreement goes into effect until we pay off the ships Earth will relinquish any and all rights to establish bases of any kind on the Lunar Surface or in the area of space around the Moon for a distance equal to that from the surface of the Moon to the libration point between it and Earth."

The General just looked at Carter. "The Libration Point is the point in space where the gravities of the Earth and the Moon cancel each other out." She said. "I can show you where it is…"

"Never mind." O'Neill said. "I'm sure it's a fair chunk o'space. So, do they want us to remove all those pesky lunar rovers and flags we left there?"

"No, we can leave any previously established base intact as long as it's not manned, and we're free to establish or reactivate moon bases once the ships are paid off."

"Generous of them." O'Neill said.

"The restriction does make sense, Sir." Carter said. "The Themyscirans know that the general public of Earth is unaware of the war with the Goa'uld, so they'll try to draw as little attention to themselves as possible while they're here. They plan to set up a forward base on the dark side of the Moon and operate the ships from there. It'll be easier to keep the place secret if Earth isn't maintaining any kind of presence in the vicinity."

"But we're talking the _whole_ Moon! What gave Iphigenia the notion that we'd even consider that?"

"Uh, that would be me." Jackson said. When O'Neill looked at him, he continued. "I was stuck for a way to convince her to help us and the only example I could think of that would work was the Lend-Lease Act."

"I remember that." O'Neill said. "I don't recall us getting a _planet_ for the destroyers."

"But you _did_ get exclusive basing rights." Sarah said. "One of the stipulations of the agreement was that Britain would cede control of its naval bases in Canada to the United States."

O'Neill looked at her for a moment, then said petulantly, "We gave the Brits _50_ ships."

"Sir," Carter said, "30 ships is a significant portion of their reserve force. I think not being able to go to the Moon for a while would be worth it in exchange for getting to use them."

O'Neill gave her a dirty look, then relented and grumped "Fine" as he went back to the folder. After a moment, he said, "And what's this 'Defenders' Right to Conduct Business on Earth'?"

"Um, yeah. That's…negotiable." Jackson said.

"Oh, that's nice. What exactly is it that I'd be 'negotiating'?"

"Well, even though the Themyscirans have an active Stargate and interstellar spacecraft they've never established any kind of large, permanent presence outside of their solar system. For instance, they don't have any colonies, or anything like our Alpha Site. Their Moon Base and the fleet stationed there would be the first, and they aren't sure how being separated by such a distance for such a long period of time will affect the Defenders - the spouses - of the warriors who'll be stationed there. So, what they want to do is give the Defenders the option of living here."

"Okay, I still don't see what…"

"I mean _here_. On Earth. They want to set up housing for the Defenders somewhere on the planet."

O'Neill just looked at Jackson for a few moments, then folded his hands over the folder and looked around the table. "Am I the only one here who sees _boatloads_ of problems in letting them do that?" He said.

"Do you not recall the trouble I experienced when I attempted to live among the General Public, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said.

"Yes I do, Teal'c, but those problems weren't caused solely by you living in the community. They were entirely the work of the Trust."

"And if the Themyscirans have similar problems," Carter said, "they can deal with the Trust in ways we can't."

"But why _invite_ the problems?" O'Neill said. "I can understand setting up base housing, but why not just put it, I dunno, where _the base_ is?"

"Because the Defenders can't just sit there passively while the Conquerors are doing their jobs!" Jackson said. "They have an obligation to _enrich_ the homes they live in, and they can't do that easily living on the Moon. They have to be able to buy things, invest their money, start businesses…"

"And that would be the 'Business' part…" O'Neill mumbled. "Look, I thought the whole point of giving them the Moon was so they could keep a low profile."

"It is." Carter said.

"Well, don't you think _somebody_ will notice if a housing complex with nothing in it but women who speak ancient Greek and use alien dinars for currency suddenly pops up in their neighborhood?"

"Well, they're not _stupid!_" Carter said, quickly adding: "Sir!"

"Clytemnestra assures us that they can set up a trust that will convert the base personnel's salaries into precious metals on Themyscira, which can then be converted to any Earth currency." Jackson said. "And if you give them enough information to work with they can learn any language they need to in a matter of weeks."

"That still leaves us with a community of women that have to be _real_ creative about who they say they're 'enriching' all these homes for." O'Neill said.

"Oh, honestly!" Sarah said, exasperated. "If _that's_ what's bothering you, I'm sure there is an abundance of places on Earth where no one will _care_ who they make their homes with."

"Hey, _I_ don't care!" O'Neill said. "But the arrangement will definitely be _different_ from the norm, which means it will attract at least _some_ attention, and I thought that was the _exact opposite_ of maintaining a low profile."

Pete raised his hand cautiously at this point. "Can I say something?"

"Absolutely." O'Neill said, leaning back in his chair.

Pete lowered his hand and began. "Okay, they only said they'd give the Defenders the _option_ to move here, right? Some of them might choose to stay on their world."

"True," Jackson said, "but a lot _won't_. Most will be drawn to the challenge of starting a new life here."

"Well, okay, so you make it a _real_ challenge. Don't build a housing complex _anywhere_. Tell them that the ones that want to come can live here, but only if they do it the way us poor Earth schlubs do it. They come to Earth, figure out where they want to live, then find out what they have to do to make their homes there."

"Hard enough for folks from _this _planet to do that." O'Neill said.

"True, but they'll have a few advantages, like they're really quick studies, so they should pick up on local cultures easily, and from what I've heard about their money even their military salaries ought to give them a lot of options. But the point is if they make their own choices they're likely to spread out, so no big community to explain to anybody, and they're all used to city living so they'll probably want to live in cities on Earth. They'll blend in easily in a modern city, like New York or Chicago. I mean, they'll just be women to whoever looks. Women shopping, or opening investment accounts, or opening a boutique or whatever. They'll be extraordinarily _fit_ women, with what I think is a really unhealthy obsession with weapons, but, Y'know, just women."

Everyone just looked at him for a moment, then Carter smiled and said to O'Neill: "I couldn't have said it better myself, Sir."

"Well…" O'Neill said, "just so long as they don't go around selling Themysciran Flux Capacitors or something…"

"As Samantha said earlier, General, they're not stupid." Sarah said. "I'm sure they'd only offer goods that potential customers would think were made by ordinary folk."

O'Neill thought about it for a minute, then said, "Okay, so do you think they'll be willing to do it the way Pete says?" He asked Jackson.

"I don't think they'd be able to resist the challenge." Jackson said.

"And how long do we have to give them our response?"

"They'll leave that up to us, but it's likely they assume Ba'al's impending arrival will light a fire under us."

"Right. And if we say 'Yes', how long before the first ships arrive?"

"They have to negotiate contracts with their suppliers first," Carter said, "but Iphigenia said it would go faster if the officials handling the deals can show a firm commitment from us. She estimates from the time we sign to the first delivery it should only take four months. No more than five."

"Can they guarantee we _have_ five months?"

"They can try. They intend to begin harassment operations against Ba'al to keep him off-balance. And at any rate, we'll see some of their ships much sooner than five months."

"How so?"

"They can start building the base using prefab structures and modular equipment within a week after we sign, and a military base in a war zone has to be defended, so they'll deploy several of their medium attack craft for that job. Officially they'll just be there to protect the base, but practically speaking that requires helping us defend Earth in the process."

O'Neill's eyebrow went up a final time as he considered that. "Okay," he said, "I'm not as pleased as I was when we started, but I'm willing to be open-minded about this. Before I make any recommendations, I just want to know one more thing: Anybody have any gut feelings? Is anyone sensing a massive fly somewhere in this ointment?"

No one said anything for about half a minute, then slowly, nervously, Jackson raised his hand, surprising everyone.

"Daniel?" O'Neill said.

The archeologist lowered his hand and said, "I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with _the way_ Iphigenia came into her new role."

"Do you think she might have engineered it in some underhanded way?" O'Neill said.

"No, actually, I'm pretty sure she didn't even want the job…and it didn't even _exist_ until the Taskmasters came up with it."

"So you think the _Taskmasters_ have some ulterior motive in giving it to her?"

"Not all of them - at least, not that I can tell. The only one who seems to have an ulterior motive is Clytemnestra."

Carter was getting tired of this. "Daniel, Clytemnestra has always been open about her motives. She may have engineered Iphigenia's being chosen Executor, but her main goal was to find a way for her people to help us."

"I agree, Sam. She _has_ been open about her motives, but…"

"So, you think this is some nefarious scheme of Clytemnestra's to give us everything we could want?" O'Neill said to Jackson. "Didn't we already do that plot?"

"I'm not saying she's setting us up for _the Gould_, Jack!" Jackson said, remembering the incident with the Tollan. "I'm just saying that, given the nature of their culture we may want to think long and hard before we enter into any agreement with Iphigenia."

"In other words, 'Beware of Foreign Entanglements'." O'Neill said. "Not like you."

"_Should _we be seeing a potential problem?" Pete said.

"Well, Pete, there've been a few times when we thought some of our more advanced contacts were giving us the shirts off their backs and realized they were really stabbing us in ours."

"That's true, Sir," Carter said, "but in each of those instances we didn't know the real cost of their help until it was almost too late. The Themyscirans are _telling_ us how much it will cost up front, and they've gone out of their way to make sure it's a price we can pay."

"Yes! Really, General," Sarah said, "these women are offering to _defend our world_, and all they want from us is just compensation for doing so, and the chance to have a stake in what they're defending."

"Pete?" O'Neill said.

"I gotta go with Sam." Pete said. "It looks like it's a lot to pay, but we _need_ their help…and it's not like we were using the Moon anyway."

"I think NASA had plans for a Mars shot from there…"

Carter smiled. "With _Prometheus_ and the other ships we could go to Mars from _orbit_. We wouldn't need to launch a mission from the Moon."

"Where's the fun in that?" O'Neill said. "Kidding. What about you, Big Guy?"

"I will go with Colonel Carter as well." Teal'c said. "If there is a danger in accepting the Themyscirans' offer, it does not outweigh the danger involved in _not_ accepting it."

"True enough. Looks like the 'Ayes' have it. Sorry, Daniel." O'Neill closed the folder. "Okay, so I will send this to the President, with my recommendation that he and the other Stargate-cleared leaders accept it. Do we have to go back to Themyscira to close the deal?"

"No, Iphigenia wants to come here, so she can see some of the planet and the Moon and discuss the deal with our leaders before we sign the contract." Jackson said.

O'Neill chuckled. "Contract this, contract that…" He said. "It's like dealing with militant lawyers."

"Well, at least they're _hot_ militant lawyers." Pete said absently. Carter kicked him under the table, and he and O'Neill shared a knowing smile when he recovered.

"Right." O'Neill said. "Well, Pete, Sarah, thank you for lending us a hand on this one, and you're welcome to come back when Iphigenia pays her visit."

"That would be wonderful, General. Thank you for offering." Sarah said. Pete nodded his agreement.

"And Daniel, Colonel, the usual detailed written reports, if you please, and we will meet back here tomorrow to discuss your next mission. That's all, people." With that, O'Neill stood up and picked up the folder. As usual, Carter was on her feet a second later. Teal'c was next, and he moved to talk to O'Neill as he headed for his office.

"It occurs to me, O'Neill," he said, "that if the Themyscirans are now more open to forming alliances against the System Lords they may be willing to assist the Jaffa rebels."

"Maybe," O'Neill said as their voices faded, "but you might want to let _Ishta_ handle the negotiations…"

By the time they were out of the room everyone else was standing. Carter turned and glared at Pete. "'_Hot_ militant lawyers'?" She said.

"Again, _your_ selling point!" Pete said. "And it was your idea for me to come." He was grinning.

Carter just shook her head and grinned back. "Come on," she said, then led him out of the room. When they were gone, Sarah looked at Jackson, who seemed lost in thought.

"Aren't we going now?" She said. When he didn't answer, she said, "Really, Daniel. It's for the best. You'll see there's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." He said.

* * *

It took a little over a week for the Stargate Countries to agree to the Themysciran proposal, and a formal invitation was sent to Themyscira for Iphigenia to visit Earth and hammer out the details and sign the contract. She accepted the invitation via the Stargate, through which she came to Earth with an entourage that consisted of Clytemnestra, Phoebe and a platoon of Special Guards (the protection of whom the cities of Themyscira decided she now rated). She was greeted in the SGC by an Air Force Honor Guard that included Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter - resplendent in dress blues - as well as Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Sarah Gardner and Pete Shanahan, all of whom were in their "Sunday Finest" outfits. Iphigenia herself, in stark contrast to her traditionally-clad traveling companions, was wearing a dark, slim pantsuit. To make her feel at home, O'Neill arranged a special tribute to her. When she stepped out of the event horizon, it was a cue for a technician in the control room to play a recording of "Hail to the Chief" over the 'Gate Room loudspeaker. He knew he was violating American Tradition - and maybe a law or two, he wasn't sure - by having it played for someone other than the President, but he thought Iphigenia would appreciate the gesture. He was right, but he and his ribs immediately regretted it when he told her the title and significance of the piece and she hugged him in gratitude. 

Her inspection of the Earth and its environs was conducted from the backseat of an F-302 with Gen. O'Neill at the controls. The first order of business was to make a few low orbits around the planet to give Iphigenia a Star God's view - her phrase - of the place some of her people might soon call "Home". Though she didn't recognize every geographic feature, the sight of the continents of the Eastern Hemisphere reminded Iphigenia of her days in primary school, where several of her educators proudly displayed maps of _Gaea_ as the Mothers knew it. On one particularly low orbit, she thought she could just make out the area between the Thermodon and Euxine rivers, the place where the Mothers had planned to create a great village - the original "Themiskyra" - before Artemis began her reign of terror. She was sure Clytemnestra wouldn't be able to contain herself when she heard.

O'Neill decided to take it slow - _only_ about 2800 kps - on the trip to the Moon. It was the first time he would have a chance to talk to Iphigenia without needing Daniel to translate or having Clytemnestra or anyone else hovering nearby, so he wanted to make the most of it. He found that Iphigenia was willing and eager to talk, so they spent the twenty minutes or so that it took to reach _Selene_ commiserating about their respective promotions, comparing notes on their enemies and conversing frankly about their personal lives. The General made sure to switch his external comms to "Standby" to be sure none of the conversation inadvertently got back to ground control. In Lunar Orbit, O'Neill took great pleasure in playing tour guide, pointing out the landing sites of the Apollo missions that made it to the Moon and talking about the space programs that allowed Humanity to first set foot on another world.

Back on Earth and back in her pantsuit, Iphigenia's next stop was the SGC Commissary, which had been cleared out and set up for a conference between her and representatives of the Stargate Countries. Lieutenant General George Hammond, the Homeworld Security director, was assigned to represent the United States in the conference. Daniel Jackson and linguists from each country handled all the necessary translations. It was the shortest international conference anyone there had ever heard of, but there really wasn't much to discuss. Iphigenia readily accepted Earth's terms for allowing Themyscirans to live on the planet, but would not budge on the annual payment Earth was required to pay, though she was willing to add a short grace period to the due dates, in recognition of the fact that the various nations on Earth would have to haggle over who contributed what percentage of the fee. Phoebe supervised the final drafting of the legal agreement and wrote the ceremonial scroll herself, then bore witness as a dozen representatives of Earth and the Executor of Themyscira fixed their names to both the computer-printed contract and its traditional-scroll equivalent.

With the deal done, all that was left was to fulfill a request by Iphigenia to take a closer look at Earth and Humanity. Specifically, she wanted Clytemnestra to have that look with her, so she'd been hoping to arrange some sort of night out. For security reasons the excursion had to be limited to Colorado Springs and couldn't be made unescorted, so O'Neill arranged for them to go on a triple date with Samantha Carter, Pete Shanahan, Daniel Jackson and Sarah Gardner. He also fixed it so that the U.S. Air Force would foot the bill.

Thus it was that Pete Shanahan found himself on another walking tour of Colorado Springs the night of the signing, only this time, besides Samantha, he was also leading Daniel, Sarah, Iphigenia, Clytemnestra and several carloads full of SGC Security Personnel mingled with Themysciran Special Guards that were shadowing the three couples. He chuckled every time he thought of how absurd it was, but at least the Themyscirans had prepared for the outing. All of them had brought civilian clothes along that were indistinguishable from Earth outfits, including Clytemnestra, though the Taskmaster still stood out, since she had decided to bring what was apparently the _Littlest_ Black Dress and strappiest high-heels she owned.

The open-air Italian restaurant they were going to didn't have seating available for a party of six on short notice, so the group settled for a table for two and one for four. Since the tables were close enough for them to keep an unobtrusive eye on their guests, the Earth couples took the table for four, letting the Themysciran couple have a little intimate time. When the menus came, they noticed that Iphigenia let Clytemnestra do the ordering, deferring to her greater knowledge of the local languages and customs.

Sarah noticed something else while they waited for their food. Daniel seemed more than professionally interested in the Themyscirans. His eyes darted to them every few minutes, glancing as if he expected them to explode any second. "Daniel, what _is_ it?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He said as he turned to her. "I'm sorry, was I staring?"

"Yes," she said, "and don't try to act like it's harmless girl-watching."

"Well, how would you know it _isn't_?" He asked.

"Because you don't have that silly, starstruck gaze most men get when they see legs like Clytemnestra's."

"What 'silly, starstruck gaze'?"

"It's the same look Pete gets when _he_ looks at them." Samantha said.

"Hey!" Pete said. It was all he could think of. Samantha merely pointed at him and gave him a warning glance, then turned her attention back to Daniel.

"Seriously, Daniel," she said, "Sarah's right. You look worried, like they might be offended or something, but they seem to be enjoying themselves. In fact, I think they're actually impressed with what they've seen of our world."

Daniel chuckled. "I don't think 'impressed' is the word." He said. "I caught a few of the things they were saying to each other in Themysciran. They were along the lines of 'Ooh! Isn't it quaint that their cars still run on internal combustion?'"

"O-kay...then at least they're not letting a little thing like our being so backward stop them from allying with us."

"No, they aren't, are they?"

"You sound disappointed." Pete said.

"I suppose I do." Daniel said.

"Well, _why_?" Sarah said. "Why are you so suspicious of their motives? Does it have anything to do with the Taskmasters' decision?"

"So _now_ you want to know." Daniel muttered.

Samantha sighed. "_Yes_, Daniel, we want to know. What has you so bothered about the Taskmasters giving Iphigenia the power to make deals with other worlds?"

"Because that doesn't come _near_ to describing all the power they gave her!" Daniel said. he almost shouted, so gave himself a minute to calm down before he continued. "How can I explain this?" He muttered, thought for a moment, then decided to fall back on his college lecturing skills.

"The most striking thing about Themyscira is that hundreds of light-years and thousands of years removed from Earth its development paralleled that of Ancient Greece so closely, and one of the things that the Themyscirans had in common with the Greeks was that the city-states in each case were only truly united when they faced a serious common threat. For the Greeks, that threat was a possible invasion launched against all of them by another nation, like Persia. Absent that threat, the Greek states were mainly rivals to each other, like in the case of Athens and Sparta. There really hadn't been one common Greek society until Alexander of Macedonia conquered the other states on his way to conquering the wider world. On Themyscira, we just witnessed the demise of _their_ common threat, Artemis, and I'm sure the Taskmasters, having never heard of Alexander, were still capable of imagining someone similar - say Alexan_dra_ of Whatever - coming to power there and carrying out a similar act. So it's likely that the main reason they created the post of Executor was to head that possibility off at the pass."

"So why is _that_ a problem?" Samantha said.

"Because that particular solution isn't Greek. It's _Roman._" Daniel said. "The Greeks before Alexander would never have gotten together and decided that one person from one of their states should have that much authority, but for the Romans it was a matter of _policy_.

"In the Roman Republic, executive power was divided among three men. There were two Consuls, whose job it was lead the Roman armies and generally run Roman foreign policy, and there was a Proconsul, whose job it was to maintain law and order at home. Yet, in times of extreme crisis, they would give the power of the consuls and proconsuls to one leading citizen, endowing him with what they called _imperium_, or 'Right to Command'."

"Wait, so you mean they made him Emperor?" Pete said.

"Well, the Latin word was _Imperator,_ which translates roughly to 'Supreme Commander'. He essentially had dictatorial authority over Rome until the crisis was averted, at which time he was expected to turn that power back over to the Roman Senate."

"Well, the power Iphigenia has might seem like 'imperium' from our perspective..." Samantha said.

"No, Sam. Not 'seems like'. It's _Imperium_! It's right there in the contract! She can _Command_ their armies! She can _Command_ their governments! She can _Command_ the Taskmasters! She's been made _Imperator_ of Themyscira! All the Taskmasters did was give her a different title!"

"Okay, fine, but they _are_ faced with a crisis! Ba'al is still out there! So are the other System Lords..."

"But they're more a crisis for _us_, not for the Themyscirans! They have all manner of ways of cutting themselves off from contact with the Gould, yet they deliberately chose a way of dealing with the wider universe that would bring them into direct contention with the Gould and all manner of civilizations, and thus, in their minds, _required_ them to grant that kind of power to a single person, with the added bonus that that person _never_ has to give that power up, period."

Sarah suddenly stared into space. "I think I see what's bothering you..." She said.

"Well, couldja explain it to me?" Pete said.

"You know who Julius Caesar was, I assume," she said to him, "and how he died?"

"I suppose so. Wasn't he the first Roman Emperor?"

"Not quite. He was a Roman Consul who was adept at garnering political power for himself. At the peak of his career, after having eliminated his closest rivals, he planned to take the title of Imperator for himself. The Roman Senate, desperate to stop him, conspired to assassinate him. Several of their number stabbed him to death on the eve of his claiming the title. The problem was that his death left a power vacuum, resulting in a Civil War, which was won by his nephew, Octavian. To avoid another such crisis, the Senate granted imperium to Octavian soon after, and he was named 'Supreme Commander' for life." Then she turned to Daniel. "_That's_ what's been bothering you! You think the Taskmasters made Iphigenia _their_ Augustus Caesar!"

Daniel nodded. "It took _centuries_ on Earth for Western Civilization to transform from Greek Democracy to Roman Imperialism. The Taskmasters brought _their_ world through the same transformation in the space of about half an hour."

"Well, all right, Daniel," Samantha said, "so she's Caesar, but the _Taskmasters_ made her Caesar, and you remember what Persephone said. If the women they select to make such choices for the world make a choice like this, isn't it the Themyscirans' problem?"

"No, because given their role in Themysciran society they wouldn't make a decision that would be a problem _for Themyscirans_, or at the very least they'd make sure the _benefits_ of their choice outweighed the drawbacks! The fact is Iphigenia's new role as Executor is _everyone else's problem_!"

"Okay, _how_?" Pete said.

"Remember when you asked me what the significance was of their making the announcement in Lysippe Hall?" Daniel said. Pete nodded. "Okay, Themysciran society is based almost entirely on a give and take between Those Who Conquer and Those Who Defend. One of the chief acts that helped shape that society was Lysippe's creation of the Taskmasters. She essentially gave a certain set of Defenders, the smartest educators, a limited version of imperium. The significance of signing the contract with Iphigenia in Lysippe Hall was to show they were returning the favor, with interest. Not only did they give a Conqueror imperium, but they also gave her a mandate to use her power to do what Lysippe did on Themyscira: pave the way for Amazon Civilization. Only _Iphigenia_ is meant to do that _across the entire galaxy_!

"Oh, come on, Daniel!" Samantha said. "You make it sound like they want Iphigenia to conquer the universe!"

"She's a _Conqueror_, Sam. That's her _job_."

"But Iphigenia's not like the Goa'uld! I can't picture her even _wanting_ to overthrow the galaxy!"

"_Iphigenia doesn't have a **choice** in the matter!_" Daniel made himself calm down again and continued. "Her contract with the Taskmasters is essentially a renewal of her marriage contract with Clytemnestra, extended to all of the Taskmasters and, through them, the rest of the planet! That means any action she takes as Executor has to show tangible gain for her entire world. So she can't just explore the galaxy or make a few friends in it. She _has_ to take pieces of it for Themyscira...and any piece with the potential to yield the kind of gain she has to provide is likely _already occupied_, by the Gould, by the Tollan, by the Aschen...or by _us!_"

Samantha wanted to protest further, but she found herself unable to say anything for a moment. When she found her voice, it lacked the same conviction as before. "No...you're wrong. You have to be. Clytemnestra would never..."

"Why, Sam?" Daniel said. "Because she's always been clear about her motives? And what motives are those?"

"To help Earth...and to explore the galaxy..."

"Well, she may very well want to do those things, but are we sure that's _all_ she wants? Let's look at it from Clytemnestra's perspective. Think of it as a _puzzle_. Say your people descended from a matriarchal civilization that existed on another planet five thousand years ago. Now, that civilization faced two significant threats. One of them is a threat you yourself face every day. That would be Artemis. The other threat, however, is something you never really faced. That would be the rise of _Patriarchal_ Civilization.

"So let's say one fine day you receive a contact from the world of your ancestors and, as a result, discover that while your parent civilization survived the predations of the first enemy, it was left too weak to avoid being overrun by the second. Now, say that really ticks you off, that you think it's unfair for your Founding Mothers to have survived Artemis only to be submerged by a culture that you consider, oh, _inferior_. What do you do about it?"

"Daniel, you're talking about 5000 years of cultural evolution! What _could_ I do about it?"

"See? That's the thing. _You_ see it as an insurmountable obstacle, but _Clytemnestra_ would see it as a _challenge_ to do what she and her colleagues do best, which is solve complex problems! So think of it the way she would. Try to answer your own question."

"Okay, but even then there wouldn't be any big need for all this intrigue. If she really wanted to overthrow 'Man's World', she could do it anytime she wanted. They're not Anubis or anything, but the combined might of Themyscira is more than enough to kick Earth's ass."

"But you might not _have_ the combined might of Themyscira to use." Pete said, to no one in particular. When everyone looked at him he continued. "Iphigenia told us that any enemy that their SGC encountered by using the Stargate was something her city alone was responsible for dealing with. _Earth_ would qualify as an enemy encountered through the Stargate, so if Clytemnestra _did_ want to invade, she could only guarantee that _her own city_ would do what she wanted. She'd have to _ask_ the others for help, and they could all say 'No'."

"And do you really want to 'Kick Earth's Arse'?" Sarah said to Samantha. "I mean, the goal isn't to destroy it or enslave it. You simply want to switch the balance of power, so that Earth's civilization resembles what it might have been if your ancestors had thrived instead of being hunted and suppressed into extinction. For that you'll need the Women of Earth _on your side_. If you come in with guns blazing, you might simply end up with them fighting to defend their current civilization as hard as the men."

"So I'd have to turn Humanity from a Male-Dominated species to a Female-Dominated one without the backing of most of my planet _and _without alienating more than half of Humanity in the process?" Samantha said. "Gee, no pressure..."

"Don't get hung up on not being able to do it all at once." Daniel said. "You're a Taskmaster for life, so the one thing you have in abundance is _time_. What do you do?"

"Well, first I'd want to know a few things, mainly about Earth's women. I mean, I'd have to know if they can be relied on to hold onto a world that my ancestors couldn't."

"And the first thing Clytemnestra did when we made contact was test _you_."

Samantha could only stare at him for a moment, then she went on. "Well, then I'd want to know how Earth managed to advance technologically. Artemis and Ra may have abandoned the planet, but there are other System Lords out there. I'd want to know if Earth simply avoided their attention or somehow managed to keep them at bay."

"That was easy. All Clytemnestra had to do was invite you back. You brought the rest of SG-1 with you, and we pretty much told her everything we'd gone through with the Gould to that point. And since then they've had their long-range sensors trained on Earth to further monitor our progress. Heck, for all we know they have scouts somewhere on or near Earth right now to give them eyewitness confirmation of what the sensors see."

"All right, but wouldn't Clytemnestra have to apply force on Earth at _some_ point if she wanted to do what you say she wants?"

"Not necessarily." Sarah said. "Or, at least, not _immediately_. There's a Roman solution to empire-building as well. Rome's conquest of the world didn't always require brute force. In the days of the Republic, the same goals were often achieved through the formation of _alliances_."

"Sort of like with the Aschen," Daniel said, "only without the forced sterilization."

Sarah continued. "They offered the leaders of the provinces they wanted to control _Pax Romana_, or 'Roman Peace', meaning the security of Roman Citizenship and the protection of its Legions. It was an attractive offer to several peoples, especially when they could see powerful, disciplined Roman Legionaries on parade."

"Like a 'really cool' Amazon Air and Space Show." Daniel said.

"But the best sales pitch was a _practical_ demonstration of the Legions' power, applied against a common enemy."

"The way the Amazons just dusted Artemis!" Pete said. Daniel touched his finger to his nose and pointed it at the detective.

"And, of course, once the alliance is formed, you have to send a garrison to the new province to protect all those new Roman Citizens."

"Like a _moonbase_ in this case."

"But aside from protection, the garrison would also be there to keep the new _ally_ in line."

"Wanna guess what those 30 space cruisers will be used for if we, say, miss a payment?"

"But how could she get the other Taskmasters to agree to all this?" Samantha said. "I mean, if Artemis was a uniting influence, how could Clytemnestra unite them against _Earth_ after she's gone?"

"Well, if Daniel's right about everything else, it wouldn't be _that_ hard." Pete said. "The Taskmasters were against _joining forces_ with Earth just to fight the Gould."

"And against exploring the galaxy just for the sake of exploring." Sarah said.

"But suppose," Daniel said, "as soon as she had the chance, Clytemnestra said to them 'We have an extraordinary opportunity to make the World of our Mothers what it should have been, and to remake the galaxy in our image, and all we need is unity, time and a single person with the authority and dedication to make it happen.'"

Samantha suddenly stared straight ahead. "The 'smoking gun' argument..." She muttered.

"And the rest of the Taskmasters probably expected something like that when Clytemnestra called the Congress, so it may have surprised them when she didn't start out with that argument immediately. That she didn't was most likely a clue to them that someone from Earth was listening in on their discussion."

Sarah snapped her fingers. "That's how they knew we were there! They knew Clytemnestra was speaking for _our_ benefit! And since they expected the monitoring systems to be turned off, the only way people from Earth _could_ listen would be to be in the room physically, and the only place they wouldn't stand out would be in the ranks of the Special Guards! All they had to do to test their theory was take a good look at us, which was what they did when we came to attention!"

"They were biding their time!" Samantha said. "However they figured out we were there, they wanted to know _why_ Clytemnestra had bothered to bring us into the Congress, so they played along with her until Artemis attacked and we had no choice but to reveal ourselves, and then, after the attack was over, they could throw us out, and Clytemnestra could say what she really wanted to say."

"It was probably a little Show and Tell on Clytemnstra's part." Daniel said. "After all, she was probably the only one of them who'd ever seen you in action close up. I bet she was _hoping_ Artemis would hit the Hall of Arachne just so her colleagues could watch you work."

"So she could demonstrate that the Women of Earth were _worthy_ of the sacrifice she was going to ask Themyscira to make." Samantha said.

With that, they all turned to look at Clytemnestra and Iphigenia. The Taskmaster was sitting with her legs crossed and her body leaning forward, and she was gesturing with her hands and looking up at the Moon as she talked a mile a minute, though they couldn't tell what she was saying over the noise of the other diners and the sounds of the street. Iphigenia, meanwhile, simply sat with her chin leaning on her hand and smiling while she watched Clytemnestra chatting away, looking for all the world like there was nothing else in the universe for her to see.

"They just...look so innocent." Samantha said. "So nice."

"So _happy._" Sarah said. "Like two people just enjoying a night on the town."

"They probably haven't been together like this since before the first time we went to Themyscira." Samantha said. "I guess it's a special time for them."

"But it's also an _opportunity_," Pete said, "for them to demonstrate to each other how they've fulfilled their obligations." He turned to his companions. "This date _was_ Iphigenia's idea, wasn't it?"

"Well," Daniel said, "if you were in a position to give the love of your life The _Earth_ and The _Moon_, wouldn't _you_ want her to see them for herself?"

When Pete turned back to the Themyscirans Clytemnestra was looking at Iphigenia as she talked more seriously. After a moment, she turned to see the Earth couples looking. She grinned at them and gave them a friendly wave, while Iphigenia turned her head just enough to see them, then smiled and nodded. When they turned their attention back to each other, they leaned in close so Clytemnestra could whisper in Iphigenia's ear. They were giggling when they broke apart.

"We're _screwed!_" Pete said, still staring at them.

"_Daniel!_" Samantha hissed through clenched teeth as she turned to her teammate. "Why didn't you say something _before_ we signed the contract!"

"Well, _Geez_, Sam," Daniel hissed right back, "I _tried_ to say something about it the day they crowned Iphigenia, but _you_ said - and I'm _paraphrasing_ - that I should put it in my _cultural brief!_ And I couldn't get it out in the briefing room with the three of you playing _cheerleader_ every time Jack questioned a point!"

Samantha wanted to protest further, but found she couldn't. She turned to lean her elbows on the table and leaned her head on her folded hands. "Oh, you're right!" She moaned. "You're _right!_ I'm such an _idiot!_ She scammed me!" She raised her head and looked at Daniel. "I honestly thought Clytemnestra wanted to _help_ Earth."

"That's what I mean, Sam." Daniel said. "I'm sure she does want to help Earth, but mainly as a means to an end...and her idea of 'helping' is vastly different from ours."

"Look, it's not your fault, Sam," Pete said when he and Sarah turned back to the table, "but whatever happened we need to find a way outta this and _fast!_"

"Is it too late to back out of the agreement?" Sarah asked.

"Themyscirans look on contracts as holy documents." Daniel said. "We signed, so we're committed."

"Okay, then maybe it won't be so bad." Pete said. "I mean, we do have a contract. There's nothing it that says they can _invade_ if we don't hold up our end."

"You forget, Pete. Hot, militant _lawyers_. There's nothing in the contract that says they _can't_ either, and 'Substantial Penalty for Failure to Pay' can be interpreted a lot of ways."

"Well, then, we just keep paying! They can't do anything if we don't default, right?"

"True," Sarah said, "but that just leaves us at the mercy our political leaders' ability to retire their debts in a timely fashion."

A pause. "We're _screwed_." Pete said again.

"There must be _something_ we can do!" Sarah said.

"There is." Samantha said. "We look at it as a _challenge_ and act accordingly. It will take time for Clytemnestra to get the world she wants. We have that same amount of time to figure out how to stop her _without_ giving up the support we just bought."

They all sat silent for a minute to think about it. Daniel broke the silence. "Hear, hear." He said, then raised his drink in a toast. "To Challenges!" He said.

"To Solving Puzzles!" Sarah said.

"To Beating The Amazons At Their Own Game!" Pete said.

"To Lessons Well-Learned." Samantha said. As she clinked her glass with the others she looked over to Clytemnestra. The Themysciran was looking directly at her. When their eyes met, Clytemnestra smiled a knowing smile at her. Samantha smiled right back.

First round to you, Taskmaster, she thought as she sipped her drink.

* * *

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First, a big Thank You to all my readers and reviewers! Feedback is always greatly appreciated! 

Second, I offer a word or two in honor of Pete Shanahan. Pete, you may have been roundly hated by a lot of the Sam/Jack drones out there, but _I_ liked you! You were a breath of fresh air from the usual "Will Jack and Sam admit their love?" or "When will Sam's new boyfriend die?" storylines. Good Night, Mister Shanahan, and Good Luck, wherever you are.


End file.
